Total Drama Cartoon Network
by TelevisionGamer
Summary: After being bribed by Cartoon Network, Chris holds another season of Total Drama. The Total Drama cast go aganist 70 of CN's copyrighted characters. Rated T for swearing.
1. Day 1 Part 1: Intros To the CNs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, the contestants or Cartoon Network. The new contestants are from The Powerpuff girls, Camp Lazlo, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Adventure Time, Scooby Doo Mystery Incorperated, Johnny Test, Courage the Cowardly Dog, 6teen, Flapjack, Teen Titans, Chowder, The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy, Ed, Edd, n Eddy . There will be references to other CN shows.**

**Starting couplers: Bridgette/ Geoff, Lindsay/Tyler, Duncan/ Gwen**

**Staring Attractions: Numbuh 3/ Numbuh 4, Numbuh 4/ Numbuh 3, Sierra/ Cody, Cody/ Gwen, Beth/ Harold, Harold/ LaShawna, Kankers/ Eds, Patsy/ Lazlo, Finn/ Princess Bubblegum, Panini/ Chowder, Starfire/ Robin**

* * *

><p>"Hi I'm Chris McLean. This is Total Drama Cartoon Network! Actually Cartoon Network bribed me with cash for a new season so I took it. Twenty four of our original contestants will compete against thirty-six new comers from old and new shows from Cartoon Network."<p>

(Theme song. You can write the theme song, you can send a co-host for the aftermath.)

"It is time to welcome our first original contestants." Chris said as the first boat came up. Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Trent, Cody, Sierra, Alejandro, Courtney, Izzy, Noah, Eva, Geoff, Beth, LaShawna, Harold, Justin, Bridgette, Owen, Duncan, Gwen, Tyler, and Heather walk over to one side of the dock.

Suddenly there were three bright light zoomed by the dock and the Powerpuff girls were floating next to Chris.

"This place is a dump! Why did Cartoon Network force us to come here?" Buttercup complained.

"It can't be that bad, sis" Bubbles said.

"Yeah, Buttercup, it could be fun." Blossom said.

"Welcome, Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup!" Chris said to the three contestants, "Can you girls go stand over there with everybody else comes in?"

Another boat came up each holding six scouts from two rival camps. "This place reminds me of Camp Kidney." Lazlo said.

"Yeah, but Camp Kidney isn't on TV." Raj said to his cabin mate.

Clam responded by saying, "Not on TV"

"This place is nothing like Acorn Flats." Patsy said to Gretchen and Nina. The giraffe and crocodile nodded in agreement.

"Bean scouts and squirrel scouts welcome to Camp Wawanaka!" Chris explained.

Another boat pulled up and two kids and some imaginary friends got off. "This place sucks," Bloo said.

"I'm sorry, but this place is a dump." Wilt said.

"Si" Eduardo agreed.

"COCO!" Coco said.

"But this place could be cool with a fire breathing dragon that spits acid and is twenty feet tall." Goo said but Mac, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo covered her mouth quickly.

"I wanted to see the dragon, guys!" Bloo complained.

"Hello Mac, Goo and imaginary friends. Please go stand by everybody else."

The next boat pulled up and a boy, a dog, a vampire, a girl made of bubblegum and a blob like creature got off. Finn said, "This is going to be the biggest adventure!"

"I can't believe we did not go on the princess vacation." Princess Bubblegum mumbled.

"Yeah, totally. Hot Dog Princess was bringing her cute bodyguards with her this year too!" Lumpy Space Princess said.

"Welcome Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess and Marceline. Go stand over with everybody else," Chris said.

Another boat pulled up and two boys, two girls and a dog get off, "I am so glad to not have to solve any mystery!" Shaggy said.

"Right ro rysterys" Scooby added.

"I could use the money to make more traps" Fred said.

"Maybe we could go for a couple of vacations?" Daphne said to her crush.

"Welcome Mystery Corporation! Go stand by the rest of the group." Chris said to the five competitors. Another boat came up to the dock and two girls, three boys and a dog got off. Chris turned to six and said, "Welcome Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Gil, Princess Jillian and Bling Bling Boy".

"So should have seen this coming!" Susan and Mary said to each other.

"Here's an idea, run!" Dukey said running back to the boat that had already left.

Another boat came up and an old man, an old woman and a purple dog walked down. "Oh Eustace, isn't this lovely?" Muriel, the woman said.

"Where's ma food?" Eustace screamed at the nearest thing, which was Johnny.

"What's your problem, dude? Forgot your deicers this morning?" Johnny asked.

The next boat appeared and seven ten year old jumps off the boat holding M.U.S.K.E.T.s in their hands.

"!" Courage screamed and hid behind Muriel. Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arm.

"Welcome Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 362, and 86. Great entrance by the way. Stand over by the rest of the group and try not to cause any injures, alright?" Chris said to the KND operatives.

Six certain teens from a show called 6teen got off the next boat. "This place is not very nice" Caitlin said.

"It's better than working at the Kaki Barn!" Nikki said.

"Or the Penalty Box," Jen added.

Another boat and two sailors got off. "When I win the money, I'm going to spend it on candy!" Flapjack said.

"I want to send money to get to Candy Island" Knuckles told his cabin boy.

Another boat pulled up and a certain group of teens got onto the island. "Teen Titans, please go stand by everybody else."

A purple fat bunny cat bear thing then ran off the next boat. Chowder screamed at somebody on the boat, "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Panini and Mung then followed. Mung walked over to every girl he saw and flirted with them saying, "Maybe we could…"

"Mung, quit flirting with girls that are five hundred years younger than you!" Chowder said.

"It's not like its illegal or anything Chowder" Mung replied.

"Actually it is!" Chowder said.

"Crap!" Mung said.

"There are children here, mon" the Grim Reaper said as he, Mandy, Bill, Irwin and Fred Fredburger.

"HI I'm Fred Fredburger. That is spelled F R E D F R E D B U R G E R" Fred Fredburger.

The last boat pulled up and Ed, Edd and Eddy ran off followed by the Kankers.

"Now that everybody is her, it's time for a group shot." Chris said hoping on the boat the Eds ran off.

The dock suddenly collapsed. Lucky for LSP, Marceline, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup, they can fly. Sadly nobody else could. "Dry off and I will explain the rules in 10 minutes."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Camp Wawanaka. This will be your home for until you win or you get voted off. There are some rules, anybody who eats Princess Bubblegum will be sent home quickly. We do not need any death treats from the Candy People!"<p>

"Where the lumps are our beds?" LSP asked.

"Good question, LSP! You're cabins will be decided after today's challenge. You will all have to avoid a giant monster that is being controlled by Chef. There is a cage inside the beast where you will stay after the monster eats you! Any questions?" Chris asked.

All of the new contestants raise their hands. "No question. You have ten minutes to run and hide. You can also go to the confessional where you will vent about what is really on your mind or if you just want to get something off your chest." Everybody runs off.

* * *

><p>Confessionals – Censor Button Anyone?<p>

"*bleep* Cartoon Network! If I find that *bleep* of a CEO, I'm going to *bleep* his *bleep* into his *bleep*!" Buttercup screamed.

* * *

><p>"That *bleep* McLean will so be tortured after his death. I will so enjoy it!" Grim said laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ha saying the word *bleep* is fun. What does *bleep* and *bleep* and *bleep* and *bleep* mean?" Billy asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"I like cereal!" Cheese screamed, "*bleep* is a funny word! *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I like nachos and burgers and yogurt! And sometimes I don't like anything at all! What does it mean when somebody says they're going to *bleep* his *bleep* into his *bleep*!" Fred Fredburger said.<p>

* * *

><p>Numbuhs 3, 4, 2, 5, 362, 1, and 86 are jammed in the confessional. "Why are we in here, Numbuh 3?"<p>

"Because people always knock before they enter the bathroom" replied Numbuh 3.

"That is so stupid I wouldn't believe you said it if I wasn't here! It sounds like something a boy would say!" Numbuh 86 screamed as she stormed out.

* * *

><p>Irwin was following Marceline event thought she keep trying to get rid of him. "But I am a vampire, yo!"<p>

"Right!" Marceline said not believing it.

"It's true, I am also part mummy!" Irwin added.

"Keep telling yourself that, kid" Marceline said walking away.

There was a loud roaring noise and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup fly by along with Goo, Mac and Bloo.

"You're right it is way cooler!" Bloo said laughing to Goo.

"I shall protect you beautiful ladies and square headed kid!" Irwin said.

"Just run you vampire wannabe!"

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

The six KND operatives are hiding still and making out with each other. Bloo comes in and screams,"Will you get out of here?"

The KND operatives leave. "Goo was so right; it is way cooler with a huge dragon." Bloo laughed.

* * *

><p>Marceline, Blossom, Ed, Owen, Chowder, Fred Fredburger, Mac, Bubbles, Buttercup, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 362 and Goo are also waiting outside the confessional. Ed, Owen, Chowder and Fred Fredburger scream, "Quit hogging the bathroom!"<p>

Suddenly a giant hand swooped down and grabbed the group of copyrighted characters. Bloo came from outside and screamed, Wait your turn for the confessional!"

The monster grabbed Bloo and ate him. Inside the dragon/ monster he complains, "I want to get out. I needed to finish my confession about my thought on everybody! Can I use the confessional in here?" He notices Ed, Chowder, Owen and Fred Fredburger running in there, "Can those guys get their own confessional?"

* * *

><p>In Chris quarters, he is watching. He turns to the camera and says, "Will Bloo ge3t anybody else from being captain? Who will be team captians? And who will not even be on a team? Find out after the break!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Captured: Marceline, Blossom, Ed, Owen, Chowder, Fred Fredburger, Mac, Bubbles, Buttercup, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 362, Goo, Bloo<strong>

**Running For Their Life from the Monster: Everybody else **

* * *

><p><strong>There will be polls on my profile so you can vote somebody off. It only happens after on those challenges after Chris mention who wins. If you have any challenge ideas, please review!<strong>

**For every ten reviews, favorite alert I will write a one-shot for any couple in any of my stories. **


	2. Day 1 Part 2: Winners and Losers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the outline and my fanfiction account. Now uncensored. **

**Italics mean that the person is singing. Still need theme song. They can also host the aftermath. Person who writes songs is also available. **

* * *

><p>"Welcome back from the break!" Chris said, "It's now time to see how some of your favorite characters are doing."<p>

* * *

><p>Eduardo, Wilt and Coco were walking. A giant foot appeared in front of them and Eduardo then ran away screaming. "Help us you big baby!" Bloo screamed from inside the metal monster.<p>

"Bloo I'm sorry but we have a challenge to win!" Wilt said stopping.

"Coco coco co coco co!" Coco screamed at the blue imaginary friend. Sadly stopping meant that the controlled creature easily picked up the two imaginary friends.

* * *

><p>The Kankers were too busy looking for the Eds to notice two contestants run straight into them. Those two contestants were Eduardo who was being chased by an angry Eva. The monster found them from Eduardo screaming.<p>

* * *

><p>With Courage, Scooby, Shaggy, Muriel, and Eustace, the old man got tired of the two dog presence. He then took out his mask and screamed, "Ooga booga booga!"<p>

This caused the boy and two dogs to scream, "Aaauuuuugggghhh!"

This obviously attracted the robot beast and the five of them were out of the challenge.

* * *

><p>Monster Confessional – Confess you thought about being eaten<p>

"Stupid dogs!" Eustace grumbled. "Hope that they are gone soon!"

* * *

><p>"I'm being to think that Eustace doesn't like Courage" Muriel said to the camera.<p>

* * *

><p>Owen, Chowder, Fred Fredburger and Ed were sitting in the confessional. "Chris told us to sing a song or we're out of the game." Owen said, "<em>So, do you like nachos?<em>"

"_Yeah, I like nachos! _Fred Fredburger sang.

"_Do you like pancakes?"_ Owen sang.

"_Yeah, I like pancakes_!" Chowder sang.

"_Do you like buttered toast?"_ Owen sang.

"_Yeah, I like buttered toast!_" Ed sang.

"_Dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full_" Ed, Owen and Chowder sang.

_"Nachos! Nachos! Nachos!"_ Fred Fredburger sang.

"_So, do you like nachos?_" Owen sang.

"_Yeah, I like nachos! _Fred Fredburger sang.

"_Do you like pancakes?"_ Owen sang.

"_Yeah, I like pancakes_!" Chowder sang.

"_Do you like buttered toast?"_ Owen sang.

"_Yeah, I like buttered toast!_" Ed sang.

"_Dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full"_ Ed, Owen, Fred Fredburger and Chowder sang.

"Shut the fuck up!" Eva screams from outside.

* * *

><p>"I think that I'm no longer in love with Ed. I think that I'm in love with Double D." May whispered to the camera.<p>

"I heard that!" Marie screamed from outside punching a hole in the confessional. Lee is seen holding her back. "Let me at that home wrecking bitch!" Marie screamed.

* * *

><p>Susan and Mary are staring at Gil. Then Johnny runs with Dukey and Princess Jillian away from the monster. "Hey Johnny! Hey girl with the green hair!" Gil said. He turns to Susan and Mary and asks, "What are they running from?"<p>

The monster easily gets the three teens and then easily gets the kid with flaming hair and company.

* * *

><p>Jake, Finn, LSP and Princess Bubblegum were walking. The monster appeared in front of them and picked up both Finn and LSP. Princess Bubblegum screamed, "We have to slpit up! The monster will only be able to get one of us then." decided to split up with Jake so the monster might only get one of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris is standing with Dexter, and Mandark. "Great job on the monster, you two!" Chris said to the interns. "It's only been an hour and 43 of them are already caught."<p>

"Actually only 40 are caught."

* * *

><p>About 1 hour later and 50 captures later, Jake, Mandy, Billy and Double D are the only contestants left in the challenge. The monster was hot on the trail of one person. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Billy, he was the one person who that was caught.<p>

Chris walked over to the three and said, "If you can have three people safe with you and they will be on your team, who would it be?"

"Finn, LSP and Princess Bubblegum!" Jake quickly said.

"I would have to choose Grim, the vampire, and the flaming headed kid." Mandy said thinking it over addressing Marceline and Johnny.

"I choose Ed, Eddy and…" Double D said looking around. He saw May shaking in fear from her sister. He decided, " May." This shocked everybody specifically May, Marie, Lee, Ed, Eddy, and Chris. (Chris was able to choose what CN characters got onto the show. He thought that the Eds and Kankers would bring in drama.)

* * *

><p><strong>Safe From Elimination: Jake, Mandy, Double D, Finn, Lumpy Space Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Ed, Eddy, May<strong>

**Up For Elimination: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ Geoff, LaShawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Alejandro, Sierra, Mac, Bloo, Goo, Cheese, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Billy, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Chowder, Mung, Panini, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Marie, Lee, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Courage, Eustace, Muriel, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 362, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Bling Bling Boy, Gil, Princess Jillian, Lazlo, Raj, Ckam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Flapjack, Knuckles, Catilin, Nikki, Jen, Wyatt, Jude, Jonsey, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg**

**VOTE NOW BY REVIEW OR YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER MIGHT GET SENT HOME!**


	3. Day 1 Part 3: First Loser Goes Bye Bye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Cartoon Network or Cartoon X-Overs. **

Chris voice comes onto the PA. "Campers, get here at the campfire site know! The votes are in!"

The ninety four contestants were sitting down at the amphitheater. "If you don't receive a CN trophy, you're out of the game. And you will be a loser for the rest of eternity or at least until the next season you qualify in. First up are those that are immune. Mandy, Jake, Double D, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Ed, May, Eddy, Finn, LSP and Princess Bubblegum! You're all safe. Now let's get those without any votes. Everybody whose name is not Ezekiel is safe!"

"What the hell, yo? Why am I the one voted off first eh?"

"Because the only voter said so!" Chris sated. He turned to camera and said, "C'mon people. This is the lamest campfire ceremony ever! Vote and more drama, excitement, and humor! Anyway its time for Mandy, Jake and Double D to pick the teams. "

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I want those that are strong in the game." Mandy said, "I am not going to lose."

* * *

><p>"I want those that are really fun to be with!" Jake explained.<p>

* * *

><p>"I want those that will be good friends or need a shoulder to cry on!" Double D said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cyborg"<p>

"Owen"

"Courage"

"Raven"

"Katie"

"Starfire"

* * *

><p>(This continued until all of the contestants were picked.)<p>

* * *

><p>"Time for the captains to sa who is one their team and what's it called. Mandy you go first," Chris said.<p>

"My team is made up of myself,

Grim

Marceline

Johnny

Cyborg

Raven

Beast Boy

Marie

Lee

Izzy

Duncan

Heather

Courtney

Alejandro

Eva

Susan

Mary

Bling Bling Boy

Dukey

Coco

Wilt

Eduardo

Jonesy

Jen

Nikki

Buttercup

Numbuh 4

Numbuh 86

Eustace

Iwrin

and Harold. The team name will be Team Mandy!" Mandy said to the camera. A white circle with Mandy's face appeared in the corner.

"Creepy but Double D, state your team and team name" Chris said.

Double D said, "My team is made up of myself, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Muriel, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 362, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Mung, Panini, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Catilin and Velma. Together we form Team…"

"GRAVY!" Ed screamed.

"What?" His teammates asked. A gravy icon with a gravy boat appeared in the corner of the screen.

"Whatever, Jake?" Chris asked.

"My team is made up of the awesomenest people on the island. My team has me, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Chowder, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Beth, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Numbuh 3, Jude, Flapjack, Knuckles, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Grethcen, Nina, Jude and we are called Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty!" Jake said. A picture of the orange dog's girlfriend with a background of rainbows.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in land of Ooh, a multi colored flying unicorn blushed. She said, "As, jeikeu. geugeon dangsin-i jeongmal meosji neyo . hyeong-i igil balae !" (She speaks Korean, just Copy and paste in Google translate and set it on Korean~English)<p>

* * *

><p>"And the team are formed. Join us next time on Total Drama…" Chris said<p>

LSP screams, "Where the lump are our beds!"

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Ezekiel 1 (kicked out)**

* * *

><p><strong>Team Mandy: Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Cyborgn, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Eva, Susan, Mary, Bling Bling Boy, Dukey, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 86, Eustace, Iwrin and Harold <strong>

**Team Gravy: Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Muriel, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 362, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Mung, Panini, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Catilin, Velma**

**Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty: Jake, , Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Chowder, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Beth, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Numbuh 3, Jude, Flapjack, Knuckles, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Grethcen, Nina, Jude **

**Eliminated: Ezekiel**

* * *

><p><strong>(Teams in order of favorite to least favorite. Team liked the most will win more times. Second team is the meh. Third team loses the most. REVIEW AS VOTE!)<strong>


	4. Day 2 Part 1: Course I Love You

**I don't own Total Drama or Cartoon Network. If I did, this would happen in real life.**

* * *

><p>"Last time, the contestants meet each other. May admitted that she loved Double D. Marie got really mad. Everybody ran for their lives from a giant monster made by Dexter and Mandark, two of our new interns. The captains were Mandy, Jake and Double D. Ezekiel was sent home. Will anybody miss the guy? Probably not. Who will be sent home next? Will Dexter and Mandark live to the end of the season? Will Marie kill May? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Network" Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p>(Insert theme song. Send in a theme song, you get one of your OC's to host the aftermath)<p>

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

Katie and Sadie are sitting next to each other. "I can't believe that there are two vampires here! I hope that their more like the ones from twilight!" Katie said.

"I know! I love twilight vampires! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sadie said.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"Katie and Sadie squealed.

* * *

><p>"I do not understand, what does the time of night have to do with vampires?" Starfire asked.<p>

* * *

><p>The 93 contestants were sitting down eating the gruel, Chef called food. Okay only Chowder and Owen were eating but still. Blainley entered the room.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" Mandy asked.

"I'm Blainley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran." Blainley replied.

"Blainley, you do know that you are the co-host." Chris said walking in, "Today's challenge is an obstacle course. When you are finished, you will wait for the rest of your team. The last person to cross will be sent home. Their team will also have to have a second person sent home by the audience. Any questions?"

Everybody raised their hands (or paw in four cases) except for Chris, Blainley, Chef, Chowder and Owen.

"No questions okay! Chef can you get those two finished!" Chris said pointing to Owen and Chowder who were still eating.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Finally, a challenge that is actually interesting!" Buttercup said.

* * *

><p>"Jinkies! Can't somebody get hurt?" Velma asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jeepers! Can't somebody get hurt?" Daphne asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zoinks! Can't somebody get hurt?" Shaggy asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger!" Fred Fredburger sang.<p>

* * *

><p>"May is so dead when I get my hands on her fat little neck!" Marie screamed,<br>"Do you hear me, May!"

* * *

><p>"If the challenge doesn't kill me, Marie will." May said scared.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with the Kankers sisters? Instead of betting other people up, they are killing each other? I want front row seats!" Eddy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look at my opponents," Mandy said, "four dogs, a bag of bones, a sockhead, a stalker girl, the wonder twins, two bitchs, the fattest man alive, a flirty 500 year old, a fat rabbit, its admirer, two redheads sisters, a dumb blond, a flaming headed weirdo, a pudgy dork, the eight super zeros, a beggar, a wannabe vampire, a blue blob, a purple blob, six loser scouts," The camera then shuts off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chris, fix the confessional! How are the readers supposed to know what I am thinking!" Mandy screamed as she walked across the finish line. Then followed Double D, Eddy, Ed, May, Marie, and Lee in that order. Ed was carrying Double D and Eddy while thinking May was after him. May was running from Marie. Lee was trying to get Marie from killing May.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"May is not good for Ed!" Ed screamed.

* * *

><p>"You might be wondering why I am co-host? It was either this or the after math with whoever wrote the theme song's OC." Blainley said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to keep May alive!" Lee asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm thinking about telling Lazlo my true feelings for him. " Patsy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Patsy told me and Gretchen to act as wingmen." Nina said, "Or too get rid of Raj and Clam"<p>

* * *

><p>The three bean scouts were running suddenly a frying pan came out of a wall and knocked Raj out. Nina, Gretchen, and Patsy ran over. Nina said picking up the unconscious elephant scout and ran off saying, "I'll take him to the finish line then the infirmary."<p>

"Hey Clam, I think I twisted my ankle. Can you help me out?" Gretchen asked falling over.

"Okay!" Clam said picking up Gretchen.

"Looks like we're alone." Patsy said to Lazlo. Suddenly, May flew ontop of him. "Great, now I have to carry both of them!"

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"CHRIS!" Patsy screamed.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't me, Marie did it." Chris said to the camera.<p>

* * *

><p>"May so disserved that for being a home wrecking bitch!" Marie screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>"If there was a badge for acting, I would have already eneared it." Gretchen said smiling, "It wasn't so bad having Clam carry me. I kinda liked it."<p>

* * *

><p>"I like Patsy, I just don't know if she likes me back. What if she laughs at me? What if her friends laugh at me? What if her friends' friends laugh at me." Lazlo asked.<p>

Izzy then appear out of the roof and says, ""You do know that is the least likely answer. Just tell her! What is the worst that could happen?"

"The entire planet will end?" Lazlo said.

"Again, go ask her! Bonsai!" Izzy said. She then pulled out a grenade and through it at the floor.

"You can just use the door, right?" Lazlo asked.

* * *

><p>Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Mac, Bloo and Goo running avoiding flying arrows. Then suddenly, Grim, Courtney and Irwin then fell onto the group. "Coco, Wilt, Eduardo! They are not even on the same team! Move!"<p>

The three responded by saying, "Yes Courtney."

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Cocococococococococo!" Coco screamed.

* * *

><p>"She is such a Meany!" Eduardo said crying.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but she has to leave soon. Was that too mean, is it okay?" Wilt asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris is standing at the finish line with the Eds, Mandy, Marie and Lee. "Will anybody else get across the finish line conscious?" He asked, "Will Blainley try t get me fired? And will my teeth get any brighter? Find out after the break on Total…. Drama…."<p>

Suddenly Princess Bubblegum ran followed by Owen, Chowder, Flapjack, and Knuckles. "Augggghhhh! Stop trying to eat my hair!" The Princess screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>TEAMS~ Italics mean crossed the finish line<strong>

**Team Mandy: _Mandy,_ Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, **_**Marie, Lee,**_** Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Eva, Susan, Mary, Bling Bling Boy, Dukey, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 86, Eustace, Iwrin, Harold **

**Team Gravy: **_**Double D, Ed, Eddy, May,**_** Courage, Muriel, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 362, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Mung, Panini, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Catilin, Velma**

**Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty: Jake, , Finn, LSP, **_**PB,**__**Owen, Chowder,**_** Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Beth, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Numbuh 3, Jude, **_**Flapjack, Knuckles,**_** Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Grethcen, Nina, Jude **


	5. Day 2 Part 2: Of Course The Winner Is

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Total Drama or Cartoon Network. I you think I do, write the theme song! If you don't, still submit a theme song!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back from the break!" Chris said to the camera.<p>

"Where were we?" Billy asked as he, Mung, Lindsay, Tyler, and Fred Fredburger crossed the finish line.

"Maybe we could have a cup of coffee after I win threw million." Mung said to Lindsay.

"Why are you flirting with my girl?" Tyler asked.

"No! No!" Mung said

"Yes!" Fred Fredburger replied.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"How was I supposed to know that there was a commercial break?" Billy asked.

* * *

><p>Mung is covered in bruises. He then says, "Stupid, green elephant."<p>

* * *

><p>"YES!" Fred Fredburger said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why is that guy think that he can flirt with everybody?" Tyler asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why was Marco flirting with me?" Lindsay asked the camera, "Does he know that I am dating Tyler."<p>

* * *

><p>Courtney, Grim, Coco, Irwin, Wilt and Eduardo run past the finish line. (The latter five was running away from Courtney.) "How did you guys enjoy the challenge?"<p>

"I'm sorry but that girl I crazy." Wilt said.

"Cocococococococococo!" Coco added.

"Si, si. She was all like 'I used to be a CIT' and 'They are not on our team!' " Eduardo said.

"She is more messed up than my dog, Cerberus!" Grim said.

"I'm right here, you do know that?" Courtney asked.

Duncan crossed the finish line with Geoff, Gwen and Bridgette and said, "Try dating her for two whole seasons."

* * *

><p>Only eleven people were not there. They were Marceline, Dukey, Courage, Shaggy, Scooby, Muriel, Jake, DJ, Patsy, and Lazlo. Suddenly, Dukey, Courage, Patsy, Lazlo Shaggy, Scooby, Jake, and DJ then ran past everybody. Marceline then crossed the finish line. Muriel then follows the rest of them and said, "Ohh my! What just happened?"<p>

* * *

><p>"It looks like Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty wins the reward!" Chris said, "Today's rewards is that they get a free TV for their cabin. Muriel is out then. Team Gravy, you will have to send somebody home. Team LDISSSP, you can trade a player on your team for anybody else. The only people you can not take is either of the captains."<p>

"We pick the smoking hot blond with the pink shirt." Knuckles said referring to Caitlin, "For the purple rabbit thing!"

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I wanted to get Marceline but Shaggy, Scooby and Jake said no. I wonder why?" Finn said.

* * *

><p>"That was so close. I am so glad it wasn't neither me or Lazlo." Patsy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Me and Num Nums are on the same team! Eeeeeeeeee!" Panini said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that me and Katie are still in!" Sadie said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why Muriel?" Courage asked between his tears, "Why didn't I carry her?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Stupid dog! Now I have less of a chance of winning" Eustace said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I wanted either Wyatt or Caitlin. They might get sent home. At least I'm on the same as Caitlin " Jude said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I feel so sorry for Wyatt. I would hate to go home third." Jen said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hope that me and Robin can stay another day." Starfire said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hope that me, Double D, and Eddy make it!" Ed screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who will be sent home third? Whose heart will you break? Find out after the break?" Chris said to the camera.<p> 


	6. Day 2 Part 3: Of Course The Loser Is

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or places in this story, yet.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back from the break. Due to the lack of voting, the contestants have a chance to vote off who they want gone." Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Now I will form an alliance" Mandy said.

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking. Maybe I could fake a relationship to get rid of Eugene and make Gil jealous," Susan said. She then sighed dreamily, "Gil"<p>

* * *

><p>Team Gravy sat down waiting for Chris. The other two teams at the side. Chris came up and said, "Team Gravy, I have thirty one CN trophies for you guys. All but one of you will receive a marshmallow and you will join Muriel and Ezekiel at Loserville. Now go to the confessional and place the picture of the contestant you want to head home in the box. Got it Lindsay?"<p>

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

Courage takes a picture of Chris and places it in the voting box.

* * *

><p>Ed is eating a box of Chunky Puffs and puts the box in the voting. He then covers the camera.<p>

* * *

><p>Double D smells the air then faints in the toilet.<p>

* * *

><p>Chowder take a pictures of Panini and shoves them in the voting box.<p>

* * *

><p>Mung puts a picture of Panini in the box.<p>

* * *

><p>Panini stares at a Chowder photo and says, "This is a good photo of Num-Nums." She then grabs the Mung photo and screams, "Chowder will be mine!"<p>

* * *

><p>Marie is cutting a photo of May. She then takes out another one and does it again. Lindsay comes in and says, "Wait, are you on our team?"<p>

* * *

><p>Susan and Mary stares at the Gil photo, they both slip one each into their pocket.<p>

* * *

><p>Blossom is staring at the group of photos. Chris comes in and points to his watch.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler takes a Mung picture and trips in the toilet.<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsay tries to remember who is who and puts picture of Tyler in the voting box.<p>

* * *

><p>Eddy takes two May pictures and shoves them into the box.<p>

* * *

><p>Starfire not understanding if you vote off who you want gone puts a picture of Robin in.<p>

* * *

><p>Izzy is hanging upside down. Mac comes in, sees Izzy, and exits the confessional.<p>

* * *

><p>"Those without votes are Double D, Ed, Courage, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, Starfire, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Noah, Cody, Chowder, Jillian, Mac, Wyatt, and Velma " Blainley said walking behind Chris. She threw to all of the contestants without a vote.<p>

Chris continued, "The rest of you had received at least one vote. Now it is time to read the votes. Sierra…. Trent….. Gwen..….. Chris?... Izzy… Robin…

Panini….. Mung… Panini….. Tyler…. Eddy….. May….. Chunky Puffs? ... Mung…. Gil…. Gwen… Numbuh 362…. May…. Gwen….. Mung… Panini… LaShawna… Robin….. Gwen…. Mung….. Panini…. Sierra…. Sierra… Sierra… and the last vote goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Just say who it is already!" Buttercup and Eva screamed

"… Mung!" Chris said as he threw the CN trophies to Trent, Gil, LaShawna, Eddy, Numbuh 362, Robin, May, Sierra, Panini and Gwen.

"Why would you vote off your smartest player?" Mung asked the group.

"It true Mung is bestest at smartitude" Chowder said, "I'm going to miss you Mung!"

"It's okay Chowder. Let it out." Panini said glad that Chowder wasn't running away from her.

Mung and Muriel get onto the boat of Losers. Instead of Chef driving it, it was Stickybeard. "Okay Chef what gives?" Chris asked.

"I of tried of it." Chef said, "One less reverence plus he wanted the job badly."

The Boat of Losers then pulled away into the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Votes:<p>

Double D: May (Eddy voted for him.)

Ed: Chunky Puffs

Eddy: May

May: Eddy

Courage: Chris

Numbuh 1: LaShawna

Numbuh 2: Robin

Numbuh 5: Panini

**Numbuh 362: Mung**

Starfire: Robin

**Robin: Mung**

Blossom: Gwen

Bubbles: Gwen

DJ: Numbuh 362

Lindsay: Tyler

**Tyler: Mung**

Gwen: Bubbles

LaShawna: Panini

Noah: Sierra

Cody: Sierra

Sierra: Gwen

Mung: Panini

**Panini: Mung**

Chowder: Panini

Princess Jillian: Gil

Gil: Gwen

Mac: Izzy

Wyatt: Sierra

Velma: Sierra

**Viewers: Trent, Mung**

**Mung- 5 (eliminated)**

Gwen- 4

Panini- 4

Sierra- 4

May- 2

Robin- 2

Numbuh 362- 1

Izzy- 1

Tyler- 1

Eddy- 1

LaShawna- 1

Gil- 1

Trent- 1

* * *

><p><strong>Team Mandy: Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Eva, Susan, Mary, Bling Bling Boy, Dukey, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 86, Eustace, Irwin, Harold<strong>

**Team Gravy: Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 362, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Panini, Chowder, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Velma**

**Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty: Jake, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Beth, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Numbuh 3, Jude, Flapjack, Knuckles, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Jude, Catilin**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal**

* * *

><p><strong>Next up the aftermath!<strong>


	7. Aftermath 1 Part 1: Ezekiel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, Teletoon any of its associates.**

* * *

><p>Three teens sat where Bridgette and Geoff sat. There were two girls and one boy.<p>

The taller girl, Josephine or Jo, had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a green sports jacket, a brown T-shirt, black sneakers, and dark blue jeans.

The shorter girl, Jessica, had her orange hair over her green eyes. She wore a black short skirt, and an orange tank top.

The dude, James, had blond hair, and blue eyes. He wore a red jacket, grey T-shirt and jean shorts.

"Wait, we're on?" Jo asked the camera guy. The camera shook up and down in response. "Welcome to Total Drama Aftermath."

"Wait, I thought that Mom redesigned the living room again." Jessica said being a redhead version of Lindsay.

"Why did you think that there are so many cameras around?" James asked.

"I thought that you guys were doing something like iCarly!" Jessica said.

"You're not allowed to comment about shows that are on Nick and aren't animated!" Jo screamed, "You might get away with Destroy Build Destroy or Invader Zim. Maybe but not possible."

"Anyway we aren't Bridgette and Geoff." James said, "The only reason is because they are still in the game"

"But we did see loves triangles, vampires, imaginary friends, insane girls, and of course drama." Jo said, "But first let's explain a segment called Mystery Guest."

"It's about how you guys vote which CN character that is same show with in a contestant (s) and they give their opinion on those guys and girls." James said.

"Let's watch some deleted scene" Jessica getting freaked out looks from her siblings and said, "What, I watch the aftermath too"

* * *

><p>Princess Bubblegum is in the confessional. Suddenly Knuckles pounced on the princess and start to eat her well because she candy.<p>

* * *

><p>Mung says to Marceline, "You can bite my neck any day."<p>

"Mung quiet flirting with girls 500 years younger than you!" Chowder screamed.

"Actually, I'm a 1000 years old" Marceline said before punching Mung.

* * *

><p>Lindsay is wearing an clothes like May. She then says, "Why am I doing this?"<p>

Eddy responds by saying "I'll give you some lipgloss!"

"Okay!"

Marie comes in and start to punch Lindsay "I'll kill you May!"

"What the hell are you doing to my girl?" Tyler asked Marie while charging then tripping.

* * *

><p>Numbuh 86 is standing on Ezekiel. "Still think that boys are stronger and better at sports then girls are, you sissy boy!" She screams.<p>

"How was I supposed to know, I was homeschooled!"

"Shut up sexist pig!"

* * *

><p>"Speaking of homeschooled sexist pigs here's Ezekiel!" Jo said grinding her teeth<p>

"I'm not sexiest, eh!" Ezekiel said then waved saying, "Hi Mom!"

"You know the rules of Truth or Hammer, right? So, do you have any feelings for anybody on the island?" Jessica asked the prairie boy.

"Not really, eh! I don't know many of them. Gwen, Lindsay, and Bridgette are dating. Eva, Courtney and Heather are just scary. Izzy is crazy. Sierra and Beth got crushes on someone. Katie, LaShawna, and Sadie are alright I guess."

"Well look at the big screen on the night of your elimination." James said pointing to the giant TV.

Sadie is alone in the confessional without Katie! "I'm here in because I don't want anybody want to know something. I thought that Ezekiel was cute. He and DJ are kinda cute."

"But forget that, you don't like her. Tell us who Beth likes." Jessica said

"I don't know she never told me."

"Then you are useless. Should we bring out Muriel?" said Jo throwing Ezekiel out of the guest seat. It's time for a commercial break. "Bring questions for Muriel and Mung. Vote for one of the following."

* * *

><p><strong>(Adventure Time)<strong>

**Ice King**

**Lady Ranicorn**

**(Ed, Edd n Eddy)**

**Johnny 2X4 and Plank**

**Kevin**

**Rolf**

**Nazz**

**Sarah**

**Jimmy**

**(Johnny Test)**

**Sissy**

**Mr. Black and Mr. White**

**Mr. Mittens**

**Brain Freezer**

**(Teen Titans)**

**Terra**

**Jinx**

**Kid Flash**

**Bumblebee**

**Aqualad**

**(Chowder)**

**Truffles**

**Snizlel**

**(Foster Home)**

**Frankie**

**Mr. Heriman**

**Madam Foster**

**(Powerpuff Girls)**

**Mojo Jojo**

**(Camp Lazlo)**

**Skip**

**Chip**

**Lumpus**

**Samson**

**Edward**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	8. Aftermath 1 Part 2: Muriel, Mung, and MG

**From now on I am going to call all KND operatives by their first name. Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Total Drama Aftermath. We have tallied up the votes. The winner is Ice King! And here he is." Jo said.<p>

"Hi guys! It great to be here." Ice King said as he walked from behind the curtain. A giant hammer hit Ezekiel in the face.

"Did we mention that if you lie, you will be hit in the face with a giant hammer?" James said.

"I'm mad because I have a bunch of princesses in my castle." The Ice King said.

Meanwhile in the Ice Kingdom, Gunther was letting Slime Princess, Hot Dog Princess, Ghost Princess, Wildberry Princess, Dr. Princess, Emerald Princess, Engagement Ring Princess, and Turtle Princess out of the Ice King's jail.

"Wait, since when have you been gay?" Jessica asked.

"What are you talking about?" The Ice King asked.

"You said you have a bunch of princes in your castle."

"I said princesses."

"Forget her, she is just stupid" Jo said.

"Anyway tell us you opinion on Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Lumpy Space Princess" James said.

"I don't know who this Marceline girl is but I think that Princess Bubblegum is smoking hot. Finn and Jake are just plain annoying."

"What about Lumpy Space Princess?" Jessica asked.

"She's really ugly. I only stalk her is because she is a princess." Ice King said.

"That is just plain creepy!" Jo said, "and you're a sexist pig! Just because she isn't humanoid means that she is hideous! Women have rights you know that you old freak!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The Ice King screamed as he ran away.

"No wonder why she doesn't like me eh!" Ezekiel said to himself, "Can I explain something, eh?"

"Shut up you sexist pig!" Jo screamed as she chased the Ice King.

"I never even meet a girl who isn't my mother until Total Drama Island!" Ezekiel screamed at Jo.

"Anyway, let's bring out Muriel." Jessica said.

"But I wanted to mention that I'm going to help in the next challenge!" The Ice King said.

"Get out of her!" Jo said chasing the Ice King with a chainsaw in her hands.

"Muriel, can you please come out?" James asked.

"Why do you guys need me for?" Muriel asked.

"We have a couple of questions," Jessica said, "If you had to rescue either Courage or Eustace from certain death, which of them would you rescue?"

"I guess that I would rescue Courage because somehow the next day Eustace is alright again." Muriel said.

"Have you ever noticed all the monsters that keep attacking your house?" Jessica asked.

"This is just in! Apparently, we have live coverage that five contestants are being brought out of the competition." James said, "Just look up!"

* * *

><p>Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma and Daphne are being brought into the Boat Of Losers along with Sheriff. "But why do we need to go home now?" Fred asked.<p>

"The entire town keeps getting destroyed by people in monster costumes." Sheriff said to the five teen and one dog, "Your father wants all of you back."

"Rokay!"

"Drat!"

"Jinkeys!"

"Zoinks!"

"Jeepers!"

* * *

><p>"Looks like we have five opening in the game. Warning only two girls and three boys can join here are your options: Jake Spidermonkey, Adam Lyon, Slips Python, Windsor Gorilla, Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Ben Tennyson's, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Julie Yamamoto, Dexter, Deedee, Mandark, Mordecai, Rigby, Truffles, Sissy, Jeff the Spider, Nergal Jr, Juniper Lee, Numbuh 60, Cree, and The Delightful Children From Down The Lane." James continued, "If the Delightful Children get sent in, when they get sent home the other four people will take their place. Vote on the authors profile so one of your favorite five can get in the game."<p>

"Anyway, Mung get your butt out there!" Jo screamed as she chased Ice King into the green room, "Die you old freak pervert!"

The Ice King froze her and Mung said, "I'll chip Mung while you guys continue to ask the old bag questions!"

"Anyway, I don't know what monster you are talking about. All I remember is that somebody nice offers something, I end up in danger and Courage saves me." Muriel said.

"Hi guys! Apparently, some guy in a black suit thingy was around backstage. " Mung said, "He promised I could get out free if I taught some lady called Grandma Stuffum cooking lessons for his children."

"You think that I need to be taught how to cook! I'll kill you Mr. Blue Nosed Man!" Grandma Stuffum screamed as she chased Mung.

"This is all for this aftermath!" James said as he watched Ice King, Grandma Stuffum, Mung, Jo and Jessica run around in a circle around him Muriel and Ezekiel.

"If this is just the aftermath, I hate to be in the season still!" Ezekiel said.

"Wee! This is fun!" Jessica said.

"Just remeber to vote on the author's profile!" James screamed.


	9. Day 3 Part 1: Villains Be Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters with the exception of my three OCs. Gwen Tennyson is called Gwen T so she and Gwen don't get mixed up.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network…" Chris said, "An obstacle course challenge. Muriel and Mung were set home. Courtney was bossy, Lazlo and Patsy fried have romance, Marie was insane, and Princess Bubblegum ran for her life. Who will join the game for Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred were sent home as seen on the Aftermath? Who will be sent home? Will May survive Marie's revenge?<p>

* * *

><p>(Insert Theme Song Here)<p>

* * *

><p>The 86 contestants sat down at the Mess Hall. Chris came in with Mordecai, Julie and Gwen T. "Okay who the hell are they and why they are here?" Heather asked.<p>

"These three were voted to replace Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma." Chris said.

"But why are there only three of them?" Owen asked.

"There was a three way tie for the last two boys." Chris said, "So Blainley is having them fight it out."

* * *

><p>Adam, Ben and Rigby stood in a wrestling arena. "Okay it is time to rubble! First one out of the arena doesn't join the games." Blainley said she as June, Cree, Jeff, Nergal Jr, Lupe, Ingrid, Slips, Jake, Kevin, Windsor, Lady Ranicorn, Numbuh 60, Truffles, Sissy, Dexter, Mandark, and Deedee sat down on lawn chairs.<p>

"Go Adam!" Jake, Slips, Lupe, and Windsor said.

"I love you!" Ingrid added.

"Where is our seat?" The Delightful Children asked Blainley.

"It looks like it is time for... … Humungousaur!" Ben said as he turned into Humungousaur.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Adam screamed.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Rigby said as he climbed up Humungousaur. Sadly, he tripped and landed on Jeff which caused him to squirt The Delightful Children and Blainley with spider web.

"Okay, the winners are Adam and Ben!" Blainley said, "Ben, Adam go to the Mess Hall. Rigby, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I can't believe Rihby blew it. He's 23 and can't take out a 12 year odl?" Mordecai said.

* * *

><p>"Adam, Ben, Gwen and Mordecai, you will be on Team Lady Ranicorn is Super Super Super Super Pretty! While Julie you can be on Team Gravy!" Chris said.<p>

They all got to their teams. "Now, somebody hired the eight cartoon network villains" Chris explained.

"That was you!" Chef yelled

"Anyway you're challenge is too catch three villains" Chris said, "First team to catch three villains get a reward for their cabin. Second team to do so wins invincibility. Last team has to vote somebody off. If nobody is able to catch any villains, each team will have to send somebody home"

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"This is so gonna be fun!" Izzy said.

* * *

><p>"My team is going to split up into three groups" Double D said.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, somewhere LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Panini, Chowder, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, and Julie were walking around. Grandma Stuffum ran into the group. She threw food but Chowder ate it all. "More!" Chowder screamed chasing Grandma Stuffum down to camp and his group followed him.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I was hungry! We didn't have breakfast!" Chowder said.

* * *

><p>"That boy can eat anything! I'm actually surprised." Grandma Stuffum said.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the entire team of Team Lady Ranicorn is Super (x4) Pretty was looking for villains. Suddenly Ice King appeared and began to chase Princess Bubblegum to camp with the rest of the team right behind them.<p>

"I think that some of us should go separated. How about me, Gwen, Mordecai, Adam, Flapjack, Knuckles, Catilin and Jude go?" Ben asked.

"Yes!" Fred Fredburger responded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile again, Mandy, Harold and Fanny walked towards camp holding an unconscious Mojo Jojo. "He is way less annoying when unconscious." Fanny said.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a third time, at Chris trailer.<p>

"I can't believe already three of them are captured!" Chris yelled.

"Uhh, Chris?" Chef asked.

"What, why did you hire Mojo Jojo, Grandma Stuffum, Ice King, Him, Father, Dutchess, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Vilgax?" Blainley asked.

Chris looks back at the monitor and sees that inside Team LRISSSSP had Ice King in their jail cell. Also in Team Gravy, was Grandma Stuffum. In Team Mandy was Mojo Jojo. Billy came in and put Dutchess inside Team Gravy's team cage.

"Attentions campers!" Chris said into the PA, "Only Father, Fuzzy Lumkins, Vilgax and Him are left! I repeat only Father, Fuzzy Lumkins, Vilgax and Him are left! Team Gravy, you are close to winning invincibility for catching Grandma Stuffum and Dutchess.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Did Billy put Dutchess in the wrong cage?" Ben asked. "Looks like it's time for Jetray to catch two villains!"

* * *

><p>"Why is there a hole shaped like one of Ben's aliens in the ceiling?" Lindsay asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think that I should win the million because I am so smart." Billy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha! That little nuisance better hope his team wins." Grim said laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Billy made an innocent mistake, it can happen to anybody." Kuki said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't bevileve that I, Mojo Jojo, was defeated by two little girls" Mojo Jojo said ranting. The rest is fast forwarded<p>

* * *

><p>"Why am I mentioned last?" Him asked.<p>

"Stop right there Mon!" Grim said as suddenly he, Coco, Izzy, and Marceline can into the confessional. Coco, Izzy and then Marceline then kicked Him in his kiwis. Him fell over and onto Grim sending the skeleton all over Izzy, Coco, and Marceline. Suddenly Team LRISSSSP appeared (with the exception of Ben) appeared. Marceline grabbed Him and flew through the Jetray shaped hole in the ceiling.

Coco and Izzy began to throw Grim at the other team.

* * *

><p>"Numbuh 5 thinks that this game is in the bag." Abby said to the camera.<p>

* * *

><p>"Coco co coco. Cococococo! Co cococo? Coco"! Coco said (Translation: I bet you bitches and bastards don't understand what I'm saying. So I can say whatever I want! Bloo is such a selfish bastard who needs to learn to shut up! What do you mean there is now a translator in the Confessional! Shit!)<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Marceline was flying Him with Team LRISSSSP (with the exception of the Ben group) right behind her. Raven pulled up and said, "Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS.!"<p>

She was able to trap all the members of Team LRISSSSP.

Ben picked up Vilgax and dropped him into the his team cage. Marceline did the same with Him.

* * *

><p>"Only Fuzzy Lumkins and Father are left campers!" Chris said, "Will Billy stay another day? Which two teams shall win invincibility? Who will be sent home as loser number 4? How will Mordecai deal without his best friend? Find out on the next chapter of Total Drama Cartoon Network?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Team Mandy: Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Eva, Susan, Mary, Bling Bling Boy, Dukey, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Fanny, Eustace, Irwin, Harold**

**Team Gravy: Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Panini, Chowder, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Julie**

**Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty: Jake, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Beth, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Ben, Gwen T, Adam, Mordecai, Kuki, Jude, Flapjack, Knuckles, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Jude, Catilin**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal**

** Have any challenge ideas? Review! Or I will send Ed, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Cheese, Starfire, Fanny, Kuki, Eva, Mandy, Buttercup, Courtney, Sierra, and Bling Bling Boy to your house. WARNING: Ed and Starfire hug you to death. Billy, Cheese and Fred FRedburger will annoy you. Buttercup, Eva, Fanny, and Courtney will beat you up. Sierra, and Bling Bling will stalk you and Kuki will sing the rainbow monkey song over and over again.**


	10. Day 3 Part 2: Boogers and Battle Cries

**Disclainmer: I still own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back from the break!" Chris said, "Fuzzy Lumkins and Father are left and are working together to keep them from getting caught. Let's watch the action now!"<p>

* * *

><p>Fuzzy Lumkins stepped on a stick and suddenly every contestant (except for Grim) appeared. Everybody began to release battle cries.<p>

"For Muriel!" Courage screamed.

"For Lady Ranicorn!" Jake screamed.

"For Mung!" Chowder yelled.

"For Chowder!" Panini said charging.

"For the cash!" Eddy and Eustace said.

"For Gil!" Mary said.

"For Susan, my love!" Eugene mentioned

"For a restraining order from Eugene!" Susan said freezing Eugene

"For world domination!" Mandy screamed.

"For steak!" Dukey mentioned.

"For my boogers!" Billy shouted.

"For Mandy!" Irwin screamed.

"Coco cococo co!" Coco said.

"For Rigby!" Mordecai said.

"For a new paddleball!" Bloo said.

"For nachos!" Fred Fredburger said.

"I want cereal!" Cheese screamed.

"For gravy and buttered toast!" Ed screamed.

"For Cody!" Sierra screamed.

"For getting rid of Sierra!" Cody added.

"For you chica!" Alejandro said to Heather.

"For Alejandro getting over me!"Heather shouted back.

"For Rainbow Monkeys!" Kuki said pulling out a T.H.U.M.P.E.R.

"For Lindsay!" Tyler said tripping on a rock.

"For Tanner er Trevor er Skylar, er Tyler!" Lindsay said stopping.

"For the Professor!" Blossom yelled.

"For killing May!" Marie screamed picking up Beast Boy as a crocodile.

"For Mama!" DJ yelled.

"For, screw this I like want to punch people!" Eva added.

"For Candy!" Knuckles said.

"For you Captain!" Flapjack said smiling

"For the Kids Next Door!" Rachel said.

"For Robin!" Starfire said firing Starbolts.

"For, crud, all the good one have been taken!" Wally said stopping.

"For God's sake, those are some of the worst battle cries ever!" Courtney screamed as she was power punched by Blossom.

* * *

><p>A lot of punching, kicking, biting, scratching, screaming, firing, and yelling, only conscious people left on Team Gravy was Blossom, Robin, Bubbles, Nigel, Starfire, Courage, Abby, Rachel and Ed. On Team Mandy, only Mandy, Marceline, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Fanny, Wally, Eva and Buttercup were standing. On Team LRISSSSP, Jake, Finn, Kuki, and Billy remained. They didn't see that Billy had taken Fuzzy Lumkins and pulled him back to camp.<p>

"You should meet, my friend, Grim. He is dead." Billy said, "Do you want some of my boogers? They are super gooey and tastes so good!"

"Get away from me!" Fuzzy Lumkin said running into Team LRISSSP's cage and ran into Vilgax and the Ice King.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the battle, Finn, Jake, Ed, Marceline, Mandy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Eva, and Kuki were knocked out.<p>

Only then they realized that Fuzzy Lumkins was gone. "What the fuck, Chris? Where did you put that fuckin stupid mutant boy!" Fanny screamed.

"That is very bad language!" Starfire said scolding Fanny.

"Shut up! I can say what I want!" Fanny said before punching Starfire.

Abby, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Rachel gasped. Couage runs away screaming carrying Father. "Let go of me you stupid dog!"

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Numbuh 5 can't believe that Numbuh 86 did that." Abby said, "Numbuh 5 hopes she gets sent home."

* * *

><p>"Who does she think she is treating Star like that?" Cyborg asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"I do not understand why that little girl has such a bad attitude." Starfire said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger! Fred Fredburger!" Fred Fredburger said sitting down on the toilet going poopoo.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm confused why did Butt attack Sunflame like that?" Lindsay asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anybody want some delicious boogers?" Billy asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's what I said. Maybe I should trick that stupid dog into an alliance," Eustace said to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have decided my alliance members, Grim, Irwin, Eustace, Marie, Courtney and possible Billy" Mandy said to the camera.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Billy can threw for the team!" Mordecai said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why didn't Father rig the votes so we could get in?" The Delightful Children asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"I wish I was in the game with dad. Guess I'll try to make it in the merge." Jeff said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anyway vote off a member of Team Mandy. You might get a chance to change who gets sent home." Chris said, "Wait I still have to ask questions? Okay, will Fanny regret punching Starfire? Will Mandy get that allaince in order? Will Fred Fredburger ever get a clue to what is going on? Anway remember to vote on the author's profile!"<p> 


	11. Day 3 Part 3: Bling Bling or Fanny?

"Welcome back from the break!" Chris said, "Here is some of the votes. "

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I know Mandy told me to vote off that Fanny chick, but I can't stand her. So, bye bye Mandy!" Grim said.

* * *

><p>"Mandy told me to vote off that Fanny girl. Anything for Mandy, my love!" Irwin said, "But I would rather vote off Duncan"<p>

* * *

><p>"Fanny" Raven says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess I will vote off Fanny. There is no reason to punch Star." Cyborg said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm voting off that stupid Numbuh 4" Fanny said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I vote off Eugene" Susan said, "Johnny, Dukey and Mary have my back."<p>

* * *

><p>"Susan told me if I voted myself off, I would get a kiss from her." Eugene said<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but I have to vote myself off. Is that okay?" Wilt asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Senor Wilt asked me to vote himself off. I am sorry senor Wilt!" Eduardo cried.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stupid dog!" Eusctace said voting off Dukey.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cococococococo! (Eugene!)" Coco said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I vote off Lee!" Marie said, "I want to punch May in the face!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay those without votes are Grim, Marceline, Irwin, Johnny, Coco, Eduardo, Susan, Mary, Marie, Cyvorg, Raven, Beast Boy, Buttercup, Izzy, Eva, Harold, Jonsey, Nikki, and Jen ." Chris said throwing the CN trophys<p>

"Dukey, Lee, Mandy, Wally, Eustace, Alejandro, Heather and Courtney, each of you have one vote against you." Blainey said throwing the CN trophys.

"Wilt you had two votes against yourself." Chris said.

"With three votes is Duncan, and Harold." Blainey said throwing the CN trophys.

"And the person with two votes less is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"

"Just tell us who stays!" Eva, Buttercup, Starfire, Susan, Johnny, Mandy, Kuki, and Duncan screamed.

"Okay, yesh the last CN trophy goes to Fanny." Chris said as he threw the last CN Trophy to Fanny.

"What?" Eugene, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Mandy, and Lee said.

"Yes! Goodbye Bling BLing!" Susan said dancing.

"But aren't you going to kiss me?" Eugene asked.

"No I lied!" Susan said.

"That is cool bra." Chris said.

"Shut up. You put the elderly in death situations." Susan snapped.

"I hate you Susan Test!" Eugene said as he walked down the dock of shame.

"C'mon lad. I don't have all day." Stickybeard said.

"Okay, I'm coming just let me do one thing." Eugene said before he flipped Susan off.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"THAT FUCKING LITTLE ASSWHOLE!" Susan screamed.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should try to be, a little nicer" Fanny said choking on each word.<p>

* * *

><p>"Susan is my sister and all but she has to go down." Mary said.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's it for this episode of Total Drama Cartoon Network!" Chris said, "Will Fanny become nicer? Will there be any people on Team LRISSSSP be mentioned with the exception of once? Join us next week when each contest has to catch a Pokemon before sundown. "<p>

* * *

><p>Votes:<p>

Mandy: Fanny

Grim: Mandy

Marceline: Eustace

**Johnny: Eugene**

Cyborg: Fanny

Raven: Fanny

Beast Boy: Fanny

Marie: Lee

Lee: Fanny

Izzy: Harold

Duncan: Harold

Heather: Alejandro

Courtney: Duncan

Alejandro: Courtney

Eva: Heather

**Susan: Eugene**

**Mary: Eugene**

**Eugene: Eugene**

**Dukey: Eugene**

**Coco: Eugene**

Wilt: Wilt

Eduardo: Wilt

**Jonesy: Eugene**

Jen: Fanny

**Nikki: Eustace**

**Buttercup: Eugene**

Wally: Harold

Fanny: Wally

Eustace: Dukey

Irwin: Duncan

Harold: Duncan

Dukey: 1

Lee: 1

Mandy: 1

Wally: 1

Eustace: 1

Alejandro: 1

Heather: 1

Courtney: 1

Wilt: 2

Duncan: 3

Harold: 3

Fanny: 7

**Eugene: 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Team Mandy: Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Eva, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Fanny, Eustace, Irwin, Harold**

**Team Gravy: Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Panini, Chowder, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Julie**

**Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty: Jake, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Beth, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Ben, Gwen T, Adam, Mordecai, Kuki, Jude, Flapjack, Knuckles, Lazlo, Raj, Clam**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene**


	12. Day 4 Part 1: Pokemon Stampede

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Cartoon Network. All I own is the CAGOFOD that is seen later in this chapter. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are now at the age of ten like most of the other characters.

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, the contestants were on a villain hunt. Some were successful like Chowder, Ben, Bubblegum, Billy, and Courage. Other like Team Mandy weren't as lucky. It was a close vote. Eugene was voted off thanks to Susan. He left but not before flipping her off. Who will be shocked? Who will be caught? Who will walk the Dock of Shame and board The Sweet Revenge! Will I fire Chef for getting rid of the Boat of Losers? Find out know on Total Drama Cartoon Network!"

* * *

><p>(Insert Theme Song Here! If you make it, you get a virtual cookie! And one of your OCs gets to make a cameo in the story as a fangirlboy!)

* * *

><p>It was two days since Eugene left the island. Everybody was eating in the Mess Hall. Chris came in riding a Charizard as they burst through the window. Blainley came in the door holding a Vaporeon. "What the fuck, Chris!" She said, "I thought we were going to leave the window alone."<p>

"Oh come on! It equals ratings! Plus Pokemon should have these types of things happening in the show!" Chris said, "Anyway, today's challenge features…"

"Pokemon! Yes! Something where I can use my skills!" Harold said.

"Harold, do not interrupt me, or you will be sent home automatically. Got that?" Chris said.

"All clear" Harold said.

"Each team gets two extra members. Team Gravy gets Cree Lincoln and Mandark. Team Mandy gets Sissy and Patton (aka Numbuh 60). Team LRISSSSSP gets Dexter and Deedee." Chris said as the six mentioned came into the Messhall.

"First, I want everybody to meet me and Blainley at the beach in twenty minutes." Chris said.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Why am I on the same team as Crabigail?" Cree asked annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Why am I on the same team as Deedee?" Dexter asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why is that stupid boy on my team?" Fanny asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why aren't I on Deedee's team?" Mandark asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Trust me, some of those new guys will be so easy to fool." Mandy said.<p>

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, at the beach. The contestants were standing at the beach. Chris said into a walkie talkie, "They're all here. Release the Pokemon!"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the end of the beach, Chef along with started to release Pokemon from their cages.<p>

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the stampede of Pokemon approached the contestants. Cree shoved Abby into the stampede. "Abby!" Hoagie screamed as he then glared at Cree. They began to fight while everybody else began to run away.<p>

Abby landed on a Taurus and held on so she wouldn't fall off. Grim however, tripped on his robe and the Pokemon trampled him. "GRIM!" Billy screamed running back to his best friends for life. Sadly the nearest Pokemon, a Machamp, threw him into the water.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"You should have seen the looks of Abby's face when she was holding that bull." Cree said laughing. She then fell over into the toilet. "Ewww!"

* * *

><p>"I guess it was nice of Billy to try to help me even if we are on different teams." Grim said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cree has got to go down." Abby said, "She could have killed me."<p>

* * *

><p>"That Pokemon really hurt me." Billy said.<p>

* * *

><p>The contestants minus Hoagie, Cree, Abby, Grim and Billy were running. Kuki tripped on a rock. Wally screamed, "Kuki!" as he pulled out a CAGOFOD (Claw Automatically Grabs Operative From Opposing Danger.)<p>

Kuki asked being dragged by the CAGOFOD and hitting rocks, "Wally, can you let me go?"

Wally, "Are you crazy! There must be elevendy gazillion of those things!"

"Well at least have it throw me out of the stampede's way!" Kuki snapped.

The CAGOFOD threw Kuki into the water.

* * *

><p>On the dock of shame, Chris, BLainley, Billy, Grim and Abby (who fell of the Taurus) sat on lawn chairs. Kuki approach the group and asked, "Does this mean I'm out?"<p>

"Sorry, but it's whoever make it further from the dock of shame wins it for their team." Chris said.

"The challenge was his idea." Blainley said.

"I hope that nobody gets trampled." Kuki said.

"It's too late for that, mon!" Grim said.

"Stop fighting you two!" Chef yelled as he carried Hoagie and Cree in each of his hands.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the contestants, four contestants went back. They were Wally (to make sure Kuki was okay), Owen (got tired and saw it was lunchtime), Sadie (tripped on a Zigzagoon), and Katie (who went to help Sadie). Chowder and Izzy stopped. "I'm tired!" Chowder said.<p>

"I'll just have some tasty coffee!" Izzy said pulling out a Starbucks cups, "I've never had coffee before, I wonder what it tastes like"

Eva pounced on Izzy and stole the coffee. "If you have coffee, the world might end!" Double D said nervously.

Izzy jumped onto a Pikachu and said, "Giddup!"

Pikachu electrocuted Izzy along with sparks hitting LSP, Marceline, Raven, Eva, Fanny, Jake, Mordecai, Cyborg, Ben, Dexter, Patton and Geoff. Everybody hit fell out could except for Izzy who ran off screaming, "Again!"

"C'mon girls, we better get then to the infirmary." Blossom ordered as she picked up Marceline, Geoff, Fanny and Cyborg. Bubbles followed by picking up Patton, Dexter, Jake, and Ben. Buttercup picked up LSP, Raven, Eva, and Mordecai. They flew off to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"If we lose that fuckin psycho is going home!" Eva screamed.

* * *

><p>"Again! Hahahahahahaha! Again! Hahahahahahaha! Again!" Izzy said to the Pikachu.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the lump is her problem?" LSP asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"That girl is so stupid, she's more stupid a stupid boy!" Fanny screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>With hosts and losers, LSP, Marceline, Raven, Eva, Fanny, Jake, Mordecai, Cyborg, Ben, Dexter, Patton and Geoff began to wake up. "Ug, what happened dudes?" Geoff asked.<p>

"Izzy shocked you with a Pokemon" Bubbles said.

"You guys would be roadkill if it wasn't for us." Blossom asked.

"Where is Izzy by the way?" Marceline asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Izzy and a hostage Pikachu, she was chasing Mojo Jojo, Princess (PPG), Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo (Xiaolin Showdown), Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Anais(Amazing World Of Gumball).<p>

* * *

><p>"Crap, she's chasing some of the interns. I've got to stop her!" Chris said looking at his phone. He turned to Blainley and said while running off, "You're the host for now!"<p>

Blainley turned to the camera. "Will Izzy stop electrocuting people? Will Chris get everything under control? Who will take Stickybeard's boat to Loserville? Find out after the break on Total… Drama... Cartoon Network!"


	13. Day 4 Part 2: Insane Izzy and PokeCrash

**Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter for disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>The remaining contestants were still running for their lives. Marie thought for a second before pouncing on May. The two fell back into the stampede of Pokemon. Lee seeing this ran back to the group of Pokemon trying to keep her sister from dying. Eddy seeing the Kanker sisters almost killing each other, sat down on Ed's head. He screamed, "TO the cat fight, Lumpy!" Eddy said.<p>

"Okey dokey, Eddy!" Ed said running back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Izzy, the Xioalin monks, Mojo Jojo and Princess were fighting her (and the innocent Pikachu.) "You will be falling ginger hair!" Omi said.<p>

"Omi, it's you're going down, redhead!" Kimiko said.

"That too" Omi added.

"I shall defeat you, and you shall be defeated. Being defeated meaning I am victorious. Me being victorious means that I have defeated you meaning you will be defeated by me, Mojo Jojo and further more…" Mojo Jojo said.

"Will you shut up Mojo!" Princess snapped.

"Oh this is fun", Izzy said, "Are we impersonating people? Cause I want to be Johnny Bravo! Thank you very much ladies. Huh ha hu! I can also impersonate Justin Beiber."

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I do not sound like that" Johnny Bravo said.

* * *

><p>"I don't have this." Omi said.<p>

Outside, Clay shouted, "You mean that you don't get this?"

"That too." Omi replied, "That ginger hair is really acorns."

"You mean that redhead is nuts?" Clay asked from outside.

"That too."

* * *

><p>"Those guys were so fun. Do you want to hear my Samurai Jack impression? I have my own sword to help with the act." Izzy said as she pulled out a long sword.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chef! Release the Dugtrios!" Chris yelled into his phone, "What do you mean that I'm supposed to help the interns? They can take care of Izzy themselves."<p>

* * *

><p>Anyway with the contestants, Fred Fredburger was getting hungry. He looked at the rest of the contestants. They turned into nachos. He jumped onto Tyler who tripped ontop of Mandy, Johnny, Beast Boy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Nikki, Jen, Eustace, Irwin, Courage, Nigel, Rachel, Robin, Lindsay, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Panini, Jillian, Gil, Mac, Julie, Wyatt, Finn, PB, Bridgette, Beth, Goo, Gwen T, Adam, Jude, Catilin, Lazlo, Patsy, Nina, and Grethcen.<p>

The only ones left were Jonsey, Alejandro, Harold, Double D, Cody, Sierra, Bloo, Flapjack, and Justin were left running.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I like nachos!" Fred Fredburger said.

* * *

><p>"I was so glad that I near the lead until somebody sabatoughed me! Only Flapjack and the sockheaded kid were in front of me!" Bloo said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I was not going to stop until I had my hands on Cody." Sierra said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I wasn't going to stop until Sierra got away from me." Cody said.<p>

* * *

><p>Then Justin thinking Bloo was a blue soccer ball kicked blue sending him flying at Flapjack. Justin closed his eyes not seeing Flapjack in the way tripped costing his team the win. Cody slowed down to help his bandmate and Sierra stopped to hug him. Double D concerened ran back to the group.<p>

"Contestants, the game is over. Team Mandy has won the reward, a free breakfast of their favorite food tomorrow." Chris said over the PA, "Team Gravy, you get invinceability while Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Pretty..."

"There are three supers!" Jake yelled.

"You're sending someobdy home."

Team LRISSSP stared angirly at Justin, Bloo, Flapjack and Fred Fredburger.

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Team Mandy: Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Eva, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Fanny, Eustace, Irwin, Harold**

**Team Gravy: Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Panini, Chowder, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Julie**

**Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty: Jake, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Beth, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Ben, Gwen T, Adam, Mordecai, Kuki, Jude, Flapjack, Knuckles, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Jude, Catilin**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene**

**Vote of somebody on Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty on my profile poll. You have two days before the result.**


	14. Day 4 Part 3: Izzy's Damage and 3 Losers

Disclaimer: See Chapter 12 for disclaimer.

* * *

><p>The contestants were walking back to camp. They noticed something strange. Mojo Jojo, Gumball, Johnny Bravo, Numbuh 84, Numbuh 83, Jonny 2X4, Father, Princess, Ice King, Kimiko, Nergal Jr, Jeff the Spider, Rex, Kevin, Him, Darwin, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, Stickybeard, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Skip, Chip, Jake Spidermonkey, Clay, Kid Flash, Brainfreezer, Jinx, Bumblebee, Gizmo, Terra Juniper Lee, Rigby, Raimundo, Lance, Samurai Jack, Omi, Truffles, Endive and Megas were scattered all over camp. Izzy was holding a headless Candy Wife while sitting on top of a tree. The toilets were on fire while the cabins were ripped in half.<p>

"You said they could take care of Izzy." Chef said from under Megas.

"Chris," Blainley said pointing at Izzy, "I think we need to send two people home tonight."

"Good idea, Team LRISSSP, you will be sending the two team members with the highest votes home so choose wisely." Chris turned to the team.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I MEANT IZZY!" Blainley screamed.

* * *

><p>"Fred Fredburger Fred Fredburger Fred Fredburger Fred Fredburger Fred Fredburger Fred Fredburger Fred Fredburger! YES!" Fred Fredburger said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have to vote either Justin, Bloo, Flapjack or Fred." Bridgette said before thinking, "I guess Fred is a good choice."<p>

* * *

><p>"I hope Flapjack stays. It wasn't his fault the stupid blue thing attacked him from behind. Plus I want to be the only blue character!" K'nuckles said.<p>

* * *

><p>"One word, Justin" Bloo said.<p>

* * *

><p>"That fuckin sailor kid! I hope he gets sent home!" Justin screamed, "Katie, Sadie, Beth and Owen are backing me up."<p>

* * *

><p>"Bloo hurt me!" Flapjack said almost crying.<p>

* * *

><p>"I need to find my Voting Somebody Off Rainbow Monkey!" Kuki yelled, "Can I vote off whoever has taken it?"<p>

"Kuki, I hope that you're okay that I barrowed your Voting Somebody Off Rainbow Monkey" Deedee said.

"It's okay! Do you want to vote off that blue guy, K'nuckles?" Kuki asked.

"Sure, he is kinda creepy." Deedee said.

* * *

><p>"I saw Raimundo holding this. What did he call it, the Sword Of Storm?" Izzy asked activating the Shen-Gon-Wu.<p>

* * *

><p>"Big brother told me to vote off model guy?" Cheese said in a now destroyed confessional, "Am I model guy?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Justin told us to vote off Flapjack." Sadie said.<p>

"But he is so cute. Why don't we vote off K'nuckles?" Katie said.

"He tried to take pictures of me in my underwear. The pervert!" Sadie said.

"He tried to take pictures of me in the shower." Katie said.

* * *

><p>"I vote PB. I know we're friends and all but Finn won't admit he loves me with her around!" LSP yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'd have to pick Justin. He's just a good looking bully!" Adam yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think the best choice would be K'nuckles." Gwen T said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have to agree with Gwen. My cousin Gwen that is." Ben said, "K'nuckles seems like the best choice."<p>

* * *

><p>"Can I vote off Captain Crunch? His cereal tastes awful." Billy said holding up a picture of K'nuckles.<p>

* * *

><p>"Justin told me to vote off Flapjack. I'll do anything for you, Justin!" Beth yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>"I talked it over with Finn, Ben, and Gwen. We agreed to vote off the weakest link, K'nuckles." PB said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think that stupid yellow imaginary friend is getting really annoying." Dexter said as Cheese popped out of the toilet.<p>

Cheese said, "Hello bunny rabbit!"

"See what I mean?" Dexter said pointing to Cheese.

* * *

><p>"I have to vote off, Bloo, dudes. He kinda did cause us to lose" Geoff said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm voting off Clam. It's not that he's useless, I just don't want to…" Gretchen said before the camera cut off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Team Lady Ranicorn is Super Super Super Pretty. First, I like Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot better. Second, I have 33 CN trophies here. Two of you will not get any. Two that do get them because it's their first challenge is Dexter and Deedee." Chris said throwing CN trophies to Dexter and Deedee<p>

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T I GET FREE INVINCEABILITY ON MY RETURN!" Eva screamed.

"I personally just don't like you." Chris said before Eva ran up and began to choke him.

"Security! Get her off of this island!" Blainley yelled as Juniper Lee, Jeff, Clay and Truffles dragged Eva into the Sweat Revenge and tied her up to the mast. "The two losers will leave along with Eva, who might want to try the resorts anger management courses."

"I'm going to get you! I'm going to get you all!" Eva screamed as Jeff put a spider web over her mouth.

"Anyway, those without votes are Jake, Finn, LSP, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Goo, Ben, Gwen T, Adam, Mordecai, Kuki, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gratchen, Nina, Jude and Caitlin." BLainley said throwing those mentioned CN trophies.

"PB and Clam, you also get a CN trophy with one vote each!" Blainley said throwing Cn trophies to PB, Clam and Cheese, "Cheese you only had three votes against you."

"With four votes are Fred Fredburger and Flapjack." BLainley said throwing CN trophies to Fred Fredburger and Flapjack.

Chris woke up and said, "The last person with five votes to get a CN trophy is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

"Say who it is already!" Chef, Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Eustace, Irwin, Harold, Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Cree, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Panini, Chowder, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Julie, Mandark, Jake, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Goo, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Ben, Gwen T, Adam, Mordecai, Kuki, Jude, Flapjack, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Jude, Caitlin, Dexter and Deedee yelled at Chris.

"Bloo, our safe." Chris said throwing the last CN trophy.

"WHAT!" Justin, K'nuckles, and Flapjack yelled.

"But K'nuckles, you can't go yet. We haven't had a great adventures." Flapjack said.

Chowder walked up to Flapjack and said, "I fell your pain, dude."

Blossom, Kuki, Bubbles, Deedee, Starfire, Ed, Lazlo, Double D, and Courage also arppoach to make the young adventurer fell better.

"I'm the hottest guy here!" Justin yelled mad.

"No you're not! Gil is!" Susan and Mary yelled.

"No, Alejandro is." Katie and Sadie yelled.

"Just get out of here fools!" Chef yelled picking up the wooden adventurer and the male model and threw them in the Sweet Revenge. The Sweet Revenge sailed to Playa Des Losers.

Later, Mandy along with Irwin, Eustace, Marie, Billy, Courtney, Cree, Fanny and Grim were sitting down at the camp fire.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Three idiots gone in one day. Now should be the time I start elinamting the decent oppoennts. Just you wait. I'll beat them all!" Mandy yelled.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Jake: Bloo

**Finn: Justin**

LSP: PB

**PB: K'nuckles**

Owen: Flapjack

**Katie: K'nuckles**

**Sadie: K'nuckles**

Geoff: Bloo

Bridgette: Fred Fredburger

Justin: Flapjack

Dexter: Cheese

**Deedee: K'nuckles**

Beth: Flapjack

**Bloo: Justin**

**Goo: Justin**

Cheese: Cheese

**Billy: K'nuckles**

Fred Fredburger: Fred Fredburger

**Ben: K'nuckles**

**Gwen T: K'nuckles**

**Adam: Justin**

Mordecai: Cheese

**Kuki: K'nuckles**

Flapjack: Bloo

K'nuckles: Bloo

**Lazlo: Justin**

Raj: Fred Fredburger

**Clam: Justin**

**Patsy: Justin**

Gretchen: Clam

Nina: Flapjack

Jude: Bloo

Caitlin: Fred Fredburger

**Viewers: K'nuckles**

* * *

><p><span>Results<span>

Clam: 1

PB: 1

Cheese: 3

Fred Fredburger: 4

Flapjack: 4

Bloo: 5

**Justin: 6**

**K'nuckles: 9**

* * *

><p>Loser Confessionals<p>

"Why would they vote me off? I wonder. At least Flap is still in the game. I hope he becomes friends with some of those other kids." K'nuckles said.

* * *

><p>"How can I not be the hottest guy on the show! I am really hot!" Justin complained until he was cut off.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the fuck did that happen? I should still be in the game still!" Eva screamed before being cut off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Team Mandy: Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Eustace, Irwin, Harold**

**Team Gravy: Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Cree, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Panini, Chowder, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Julie, Mandark**

**Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty: Jake, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Beth, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Ben, Gwen T, Adam, Mordecai, Kuki, Jude, Flapjack, Knuckles, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Jude, Caitlin, Dexter, Deedee**

**Eliminated (In Order): Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin**

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: Aftermath time. They are raising money and send in questions for Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles and Justin. <strong>


	15. Aftermath 2 Part 1: Eugene, Eva

Disclaimer: All I do own is the current aftermath hosts and the second video caller.

"Welcome to Total Drama Cartoon Network aftermath." James said sitting down with his sisters.

"We really need money for the show. Do you remember from the latest episode? Izzy completely taken on the strongest interns ate Candy Wife and completely ruined the camp? Well Peppermint Larry is suing; the show needs to pay for the interns care until their better and the camp needs repairs. " Jo said.

"Why would they give Izzy a Pikachu? That's like giving a bunch of firewood a spark of flames." Jessica said playing with her hair.

"That is the smartest thing I've ever heard Jessica say." Jo said, shocked. "We have those who no longer are in this season, Muriel, Mung and Ezekiel."

Muriel, Mung and Ezekiel waved to the camera. "They will along with Rigby, the Xiolain monks, Adam's friends, Lupe, Ingrid, Jake, Slips, and Windsor will be taking your donations." James said, "Our goal today is seventy-five thousand dollar."

"Did we mention our guests for today are Eugent, Airva, Kacackle, and Justin Beiber!" Jessica said

"And by that she means Eugene, Eva, Knuckles and Justin. Not Beiber." James said correcting her sister.

"If we raise one thousand dollars, we'll bring out our first guest, Eugene." Jo said. Suddenly Rigby, Jake, Kimiko, Muriel, Mung, Ingrid, Lupe, Slips and Windsor pick up their phone and begin to talk. Ezekiel and Omi take out a book titled 'Normal Teenage Lingo for Dummies'

"I'm surprised a fat overweigh buck-toothed 13 years old stalker has so many fans." Jessica said.

"Actually" Jo said, "Muriel is telling a friend about her secret ingredient, Kimiko is talking to friends, Rigby is just yelling at Benson, Mung is talking to Truffles, Ingrid and Lupe are talking to each other, and Slips is looking up movie times."

"Did you guys know that Attack of the Living Ed is at the next theater at seven o'clock?" Slips said hanging up.

"Anyway, we have a Stick Egg, Egg and Egg." Jessica said pointing to the money holder.

"That means one thousand dollars. She doesn't understand numbers that much" Jo said.

"Truffles gave us nine hundred if Mung would stop flirting with every girl he saw." James said.

"That's not true. I don't flirt with the ugly one." Mung said.

"Wanna bet?" James said pushing a button as 50 pictures of Mung appeared.

"Pick a female on the show." Computress said from the screen.

Mung approach Marceline "You can suck my blood anything, Bella." Mung flirted.

"ARE YOU MAKING A TWILIGHT REFERNCE?" Marceline asked mad. She then pushed Mung into lake.

Mung approached Sierra "You can do much better than a missing tooth geek." Mung said.

Suddenly Sierra grabbed Mung and said in a loud voice, "DON'T EVER TALK SMACK ABOUT CODYKINS!"

The next 48 clips show Mung flirting with every female contestant. He is seen being hit by everything from mostly girl's punches and kicks, (from Eva, Fanny, Courtney and Buttercup) and those from jealous lovers (from Wally, Tyler, Robin and Eugene).

"Point taken" Mung said.

"Let's see what the new losers are doing." James said as Eugene is seen staring at a picture of Mary, K'nuckles is eating an entire bowl of candy; Eva is injecting steroids (how else could she pull a school bus with her teeth.) Justin was staring at his favorite person, himself.

"Um, Eugent!" Jessica said.

"I'll get him." Jo said walking to the green room. "GET OUT THERE, FATTY!" She yelled at Eugene.

Eugene came out and asked, "Is it time for me to be interviewed?"

"NO DUH, FATTY!" Jo screamed from backstage.

"Just answer the question truthfully cause we'll be playing, Truth or Dare!" Jessica said.

"Don't you mean, Truth Or Hammer?" James asked.

"That too." Jessica said.

"Okay, if you have a question for Eugene call now." James said.

Three phones began to ring. Clay, Omi, and Ezekiel picked them up.

"Caller one, you're on phone out loud playing device," Omi said.

"Do you mean I'm on speaker phone?" Susan asked on the phone.

"That too." Omi said.

"First, how much are you donating?" James asked.

"I'll give the show five hundred dollars only if EUGENE STOPS STALKING ME!" Susan yelled into the phone.

"SUSAN!" Jo yelled, "HANG UP AND WE'RE KEEPING THE DONATIONS!"

"Whatever just tell Eugene to go stalk some another girl." Susan said.

"Oh I have Susan Test. She's unlike you! She's smart, nice and beautiful!" Eugene yelled, "Its Mary."

"WHAT!" Susan yelled over the phone, "This could actually be a good thing. I can use this to my advantage. I'm so glad I record every single one of my conversations"

"We are going to daggle down." Omi said hanging up.

"Do you mean hang up?" Jessica asked.

"That too." Omi said.

"Caller two, you're on Total Drama Cartoon Network Aftermath." James said.

"Can you turn on the screen?" The caller asked.

"I guess. She is donating $125" Jo said, "Computress!"

"Turning on" Computress said as Eugene mother appeared.

"Mom!" Eugene asked.

"Why were you so stupid to vote yourself off?" Eugene's mother asked.

"Susan Test offered to kiss me!" Eugene yelled.

"She doesn't even like you as a friend!"

"I know love Mary Test!" Eugene said, "Quick I'll give 1263 dollars is you shut her off now!"

"The total is now half a snowman, a snowman, a snowman and a snowman." Jessica said reading the total of $3888.

"Caller three you're on the aftermath! STATE YOUR QUESTION AND HANG UP!" Jo said.

"Okay, Can I go on the video chat? I want Eugene to see me! I'll give 500 to my original amount which is 500." The caller asked.

The video uploaded. A girl with her brown hair like Deedee or Bubbles and glasses like Dexter stood in the middle of the screen. There were plushes of Mojo Jojo, Bubbles, Mac, Ed, Clam, Patsy, Jake S, Lazlo, Eduardo, Bloo, Monkey, Jake, Cheese, Double D, and Courage. She is wearing a T-shirt with the letter CN on it. "OMG! It's Muriel! And Mung! And Ezekiel! And Omi! And Kimiko! And Rigby! And Eugene! And Ingrid! And…."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Jo screamed.

"Okay, I want to know if Eugene will go out with me? I'll donate 10000 dollars. My dad is super rich!" The fan said.

"Sure!" James said.

"But I love Mary" Eugene said.

"That one of my favorite cannon couples!" The fan said, "Along with Noah/Cody, Marceline/Finn, Ingrid/ Adam, Powerpuffs/ Rowdyruffs, Kankers/ Eds, Kimiko/ Raumondo, Chowder/Panini, Lazlo/Patsy and…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Jo screamed.

"Okay, I also wanted to know why did Eugene originally like Susan." The fangirl asked.

"I just though she was pretty!" Eugene yelled.

"I'll be over in my private jet soon." The fangirl said.

"Okay, let's go to our next contestants." James said. The screen showed the green room. K'nuckles was head first into a candy barrel. Eva was lifting the couch with Justin and the barrel of candy on it. Justin was reading a book filled with pictures of him.

"Eva can you please come out here?" Jessica asked. "Did I mention the total is stick, sailboat and three snowmen."

"FINE!" Eva said dropping the couch. Candy fell all over the room. Justin and K'nuckles screamed.

Eva stormed onto the stage. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She screamed.

"Today's challenge is a random fight between one of our losers fight a random guest. Eva, since you're the toughest one of the losers, you get to fight an Extremeasaurus." James said.

"Call in of you want to see Eva fight an Extremeaurus. " Jo said, "Or I'll throw the Extremeaurus into your house! When we get 50,000 dollars"

All of the phone began to ring as everybody picked them up. "We have over 50,000." James said, "Release the Extremeaurus!"

He, along with everybody else left the room. "Wait, I forgot my wallet." James said as he saw Eva already on top of an unconscious Extremeaurus. "You guys can come out know!"

"Well, we have to get the Extremeaurus out of here so we'll be back after the break with K'nuckles and Justin." Jo said.

James said, "Mystery guest cannot be done this time because the only CN characters that are available were them. Come back after the break."

Do I really need to say it, review! If you read the story and don't want it to be deleted, review. I don't want to quit this story. Do you want me to quit the story?


	16. Aftermath 2 Part 2: Justin, K'nuckles

"Welcome back to the aftermath." James said as he stood in front of the camera.

"What's happened?" K'nuckles asked as he tiredly walked to the seat.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE INTERVIEWED YOU LAZY, CANDY LOVING, HAS BEEN ADVENTURER!" Jo screamed at the blue sailor.

"Anyway, just answer some question and we'll give you more candy." James said, "Did you really want to win the million dollars?"

"Heck yeah, who doesn't want a million dollar?" K'nuckles asked.

"I didn't!" Eugene said he was dragged off by the fangirl.

"Actually, that the only reason I'm not fucking suing Chris like that little Bitch in Training!" Eva yelled.

"Actually I only joined to be famous." Justin said smiling.

"IS THIS YOUR INTERVIEW!" Jo yelled.

"Anyway, next question, who do you want to win?" James asked.

"I obviously want Flap to win." K'nuckles said.

"I want Pancakes to win the game too." Jessica said holding up a picture of Cheese.

"Jessica, that's not Flapjack, its Cheese." James said.

"No, his name is Milk!" Jessica said.

"HIS NAME IS CHEESE, YOU IDIOT!" Jo yelled at her sister.

Jessica ran away crying. Muriel, Lupe and Ingrid ran (or flew in Lupe's case) to catch up with her.

"THAT WAS NICE BITCH!" Eva yelled.

"YOU SHOULD TALK BITCH!" Jo yelled back.

"YOU WANNA GO!" Eva yelled.

Jo pounced on Eva and the rolled of the stage. "Review it out boys! Kitten wrestle!" Omi said.

"Don't you mean check it out guys. Cat fight!" Mung asked.

"That too." Omi said as he Rigby, Raimondo, Slips, Ezekiel, Clay, Windsor, Jake, and Mung ran off to see the action.

"Oh great that is just great!" James said noticing that only two people were still there. 

"Looks like its time for 'That Gonna Leave A Mark!' Roll the clips, Computress!"

Deedee along with Kuki and Bubbles are hugging an Eevee. Suddenly, a Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, and Leafeon appeared and started to attack the three girls.

Eustace was kicking Dukey, Jake and Courage shouting, "Stupid dog!" He continued to laugh until a Houndoom came out and began to attack him.

May was in the confessional. She said, "I really don't think that Double D is all that great anymore. I'm afraid of Marie. I think I'll stick with Ed."

"I heard that home wrecker!" Marie said pouncing on May.

"I said I'd stick with Ed!" May yelled in pain.

Tyler was sitting in the confessional. "I could have taken on the whole stampede of Pokemon. I just didn't feel like it." He then tripped and fell into the toilet.

Chowder comes in and farts into the toilet. Tyler then comes out. "Did I eat you?" Chowder asked.

"That last one was so funny!" James said as Jessica, Muriel Lupe and Ingrid.

"She's okay but don's mention your sister around her for a while." Lupe said.

"Hey look!" Jessica said pointing to Money Scale. "We have our goal which is wait, I forgot what was our goal again."

"Just let's sign off." James said as Jo and Eva continued to punch each other.

So that was the second aftermath. Sorry for Justin fans, if there are any but he isn't going to be interview thanks to Jo.


	17. Day 5 Part 1: Horror Movie Fails

Disclaimer: See Chapter 12 for disclaimer.

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, Pokemon really did rumble. The contestants ran for their lives after Cree, Patton, Dexter, Deedee, Mandark and Sissy joined the game. Eva freaked out and got a special trip to Loserville. Justin and K'nuckles joined the super angry chick. Which contests will fear what's next? Who will join the seven losers? " Chris said giving the recap.<p>

(Insert theme song here)

* * *

><p>It was two days since Eva, K'nuckles and Justin left the island on the boat of Losers. The contestants were watching the same horror movie the final eight were watching on Total Drama Island.<p>

"It's only a movie. It's only a movie!" DJ said in a fettle position.

"Numbuh 5 thinks you shouldn't go in there, girl." Abby said. Screaming can be heard from the TV, "Numbuh 5 did try to warn her."

"Izzy loves horror movies!" Izzy laughed while jumping on Owen.

"AUGH!" Courage screamed as he, Bubbles, Kuki and Deedee hugged each other in fear. Bridgette and Geoff, however, were too busy sucking lips to notice the movie.

"Where's Chris?" Double D asked.

* * *

><p>Later at the dock of shame, Chris, Chef and Blainley along with every intern were boarding the Sweet Revenge. "HIT IT!" Chris yelled as the boat ran off in the sunset.<p>

"What just happened?" Lindsay asked, "And what's this?" She was pointing to the chainsaw and hook marks on the dock

"It's Chris is just trying to use an old challenge." Heather said walking to the communal bathrooms, "I'm still taking a shower."

"I'll bring my shower time rainbow monkey!" Kuki said walking to her cabin.

"Ed shall destroy the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!" Ed said picking up Grim, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Mandy, Finn, and Jake and running into the woods.

"Izzy' coming too!" Izzy yelled as she chased the group. "I still have that Pikachu, Samurai Jack's Sword, and the Sword of Storms."

"Okay, those of you who want to live if this is real. Follow me," Gwen said as everybody except for Bridgette and Geoff (who were too busy making out to hear anything) followed her to the bonfire.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Augh!" DJ screamed as he ran through the confessional.

* * *

><p>"Augh!" Courage screamed as he ran through the confessional.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are we supposed to make holes in the confessional? Cool!" Izzy said before running through the confessional.<p>

* * *

><p>"Am I seeing thing right or are there PJ, Lizzy, Coward and Chen holes in the wall?" Lindsay asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"I wanna tell you something if I die Rigby. I was the one who drank your soda!" Mordecai confessed.<p>

* * *

><p>"I DON'T WANNA DIE! DON'T LET ME DIE PROFESSOR!" Bubbles yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't die yet. I haven't gotten the million yet!" Eustace cried.<p>

* * *

><p>"I WANT TO WIN A NOBLE PRIZE BEFORE I DIE!" Dexter yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>With the group of Ed, Grim, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Mandy, Finn, Izzy and Jake, the group was in the woods. "FEAR ME FOR I AM ED!" Ed screamed.<p>

"Will you shut up!" Grim, Mandy, and buttercup screamed.

"Do you want the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook, to find us?" Finn asked.

"Yeah we do!" Izzy said pulling out fireworks and a Boombox.

* * *

><p>With the six of the Kids Next Door operatives, there were also searching the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook. "Hey where are Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4?" Rachel asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a cabin, Wally and Kuki were looking for Kuki's Shower Time Rainbow Monkey. "Why am I looking for your cruddy rainbow monkey?" Wally asked.<p>

"Isn't it because you want to make sure I'm safe?" Kuki asked.

"Are you scared?" Wally asked.

"A little. What do you think we should do?" Kuki asked.

"How about we make out in the woods?" Wally asked.

"Sure, I mean what could go wrong."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the bonfire, Gwen was explaining the rules, "First no going off on your own. Second, if you do go off on your own, don't go into the woods. Lastly, no making out in the woods or you will die or possible cost your team the win."<p>

"Where are the love birds?" Duncan asked.

"I'm just going to guess that they are breaking rules 1-3." Noah said not even looking up from his book.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, Noah was correct, Bridgette and Geoff were making out. They didn't even notice, Chef (dressed as the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook) picking them up and took them to Chris quarters. They only noticed it when Chris said, "Get a room you two!"<p>

"Wait, where are we?" Bridgette asked.

"If we're dead," Geoff said, "we are clearly not in heaven since Chris, Blainley and Chef are here."

"Very funny." Chris said.

"Just for the record, I wanted to have the hide and seek challenge next." Blainley said, "I guess you guys have to wait for the rest of the group to show up. Chef, you know what to do!"

* * *

><p>Later with the huge group, "Bridgette and Geoff are goners." Gwen said before looking around, "Hey where did Deedee, Dexter, Julie, Ben, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Tyler go? And where did LaShawna, Chowder, Owen, Fred Fredburger, Mordecai, and Panini go?"<p>

"Deedee, Julie, Lindsay, and Sadie needed to go to the bathroom so they took Dexter, Ben, Gwen, Katie and Tyler with them." Billy said, "LaShawna, Chowder, Owen, Fred and Mordecai were hungry and Panini wanted to die if Chowder was going to die."

Gwen angrily crosses off pictures of Owen, Chowder, Fred, Mordecai, Panini and LaShawna.

* * *

><p>In the Messhall, Chowder, LaShawna, Owen, Mordecai, and Panini walked in. "HOLD ME CHOWDER!" Panini yelled.<p>

Chowder responded, "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! "

"Hey look, sweet nachos!" Mordecai said holding up the nachos. Fred then bit onto Mordecai's hand. Mordecai ran away screaming, "Augh! Get off of me!"

"Maybe we should get out of here." LaShawna said.

"Not without eating!" Owen said before he and Chowder began to scarp down the food. Chowder and Owen then shoved some food into the mouths of LaShawna and Panini.

The food, having sleeping gas in it made the foursome fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Later in the Chris' personal quarters, Owen, Chowder, Panini and LaShawna began to wake up. "I don't think we're in heaven." Owen said, "Chris, Chef and Blainley are here."<p>

"Is everybody going to say that!" Chris asked angrily, "There was sleeping drugs in there."

"Then what about Fred and Mordecai?" Panini asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, an asleep Fred was still biting down on Mordecai's hand. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."<p>

Mordecai, not looking where he was going, thanks to Fred, ran into DJ and Courage who were running for their life. The trio tripped. Fred woke up and said, "Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

Chef appeared and picked up the four contestants and dragged the screaming foursome back to Chris' personal quarters.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at camp, Gwen was still taking charge. "Since Chowder, Owen, Panini, LaShawna, Fred and Mordecai have not come back yet it is best we assume that their dead."<p>

"NO! NOT MY LOVLEY LASHAWNA!" Harold screamed as he ran into the woods, "I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I FIND YOU!"

"Looks like dorkwad is dead." Duncan mumbled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the bathroom, Lindsay, Julie, Deedee, Sadie and Katie entered. Irwin, was hiding inside the stall, watching the girls every move. "What are you idiots doing here!" Heather asked mad wearing her facial mask.<p>

"Hey!" Julie said really angry.

Irwin, tripped on toilet paper and then fell into the stall. Every single one of the girls screamed. Irwin seeing Heather with facial mask started to scream.

* * *

><p>Outside, Dexter and Tyler began to run from the screaming only for Tyler to trip and cause the both of them to fall onto Kuki and Wally, who were making out. The four of them began to scream causing Chef to come and pick up the two KND operatives, the fail jock and the boy genius.<p>

Back at Chris' trailer, the losers were sitting down when Chef came in. "Did we lose in the challenge? Cause I need to go and get my lost the challenge rainbow monkey." Kuki said.

"Nobody loses until somebody wins the challenge." Chris yelled, "Will anybody get a chance to make out? Will Izzy get her wish? Will Chowder ever stop eating? Who will Chef catch next? Will anybody catch the killer? And who caused those marks on the dock of Shame? Seriously, we didn't make those. Find out after the break."

* * *

><p><strong>I have ideas for the next two seasons. Review if you like or don't like or if you don't have an opinion or you want to have a suggestion or you want me to have a certain pairing or if you have a challenge idea.<strong>


	18. Day 5: Part 2: More Horror Movie Fails

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 12 for disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back from the break. Currently Chef is hunting down the contestants and bringing them here. Let's see what the two manhunt teams are doing." Chris said with a smirk.<p>

* * *

><p>With the KND manhunt, Nigel along with Abby, Hoagie, and Rachel were still looking around.<p>

"Numbuh 5 wants to know where Numbuhs 60 and 86 are" Abby said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Fanny and Patton, "Where did the rest of the group go?" Fanny asked.<p>

"I think we made a wrong turn." Patton said.

"No duh Captain Obvious!" Fanny yelled before she heard something move into the bush. "What was that?"

"Its probably just a bunny. So suck it up solider!" Patton said taking charge.

He walked to the bush and saw Chef and began to run in the other direction, "Retreat!" He yelled.

"Are you scared of a bunny, you stupid boy?" Fanny said before Chef walked behind her. She turned around and saw Chef and ran in the same direction.

After one whole chase scene later, the twosome had arrived at Chris' quarters. "Congrats, you're safe but out of the challenge! Chef was going to catch those in the washrooms but he found you guys. At least you guys confronted him. Also, wanna watch?"

* * *

><p>Outside the washroom, Irwin, Heather, Lindsay, Julie, Katie, Sadie and Deedee were still screaming. "Should we head out of here?" Ben asked barely over the screaming girls (and Irwin.)<p>

"Sure!" Gwen T said as the two cousins headed back to the bonfire. Harold ran in and asked, "Has anybody seen LaShawna?"

"Augh!" The girls and Irwin screamed ignoring him. Chef put inside a sleep gas into the washrooms and 8 of them fell unconscious.

"Are we dead?" Harold asked now with each of them now in Chris' quarters, "If so, I'm guessing we're not in heaven!"

"Anybody else wants to make that joke!" Chris yelled. Everybody except for him and Blainley then raised their hands.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I heard a lot of screaming from the washrooms. The only good guess is that Deedee, Julie, Katie, Sadie and Heather are dead" Gwen said to group (or remained of it anyway.)<p>

"WHAT! MY PRECOUS DEEDEE IS DEAD! SHE IS NOT AND I WILL FIND HER!" Mandark yelled as he ran off into the woods.

"Anybody else want to leave?" Gwen asked mad.

"I'd better go check on him" Ben said as he and Gwen T ran to catch up to Mandark.

"Anybody, maybe wants to watch the full moon." Alejandro said.

"Sure, I could go for a swim anyway." Gil said as he walked to the dock of shame. Beth, Lee, Marie, Alejandro , Susan, Mary, Sierra and May followed him. Double D, Cody and Eddy however were dragged by Marie, Sierra and Lee.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the other manhunt group, Izzy and Ed were making as much noise as possible. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Buttercup yelled as loud as she can. "DO YOU WANT TO GET THE KILLER'S ATTENTION?"<p>

Chef, who was behind her, took Grim's scythe and used in to send the group to Chris's quarters.

* * *

><p>Later at the dock of shame, Gil was swimming while the girls were either at one of the guys there. A portal to Chris's quarters opened as Chef picked up Cody,<br>Double D, Gil and Eddy, and threw them into it. Sierra along with Marie, Susan, Mary and Lee, jumped into it to save their crush.

Beth stared into Alejandro's eyes until Alejandro shoved her into the portal. "There, I helped you get a bunch of contestants, Chef. Now, do I win invincibility?" Alejandro asked. Chef responded by shoving Alejandro into the portal

* * *

><p>Later, with Jonsey, Nikki, Caitlin, Wyatt and Jen, they were waiting outside of the washroom. "Why are we here again?" Nikki asked.<p>

"Jude wanted us to make sure he doesn't get sliced into pieces." Jonsey said.

"Guys, you need to see this!" Jude said from inside, "There's a guy with a mask, a chainsaw, a hook and a gardening tool. Dude, you look a lot like the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!"

Jude wasn't able to finish the sentence due to the fact that Chef threw sleeping gas.

Wyatt, Jonsey, Nikki, Jen and Caitlin ran in to only be knocked out by the sleeping gas. Chef opened the portal to Chris's quarters and threw the 6teens into the portal.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Abby and Hoagie, the two hadn't noticed Chef had taken Nigel and Rachel until Abby turned around. "Numbuh 2, where are Numbuh 1 and 362?"<p>

"I don't know Numbuh 5." Hoagie said.

"What should we do know?" Abby asked.

"Wanna make out?" Hoagie asked before being slapped by Abby, "I was just kidding!" he said.

"Let's get back to camp." Abby said taking charge. Cree dressed as the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook came up to them.

The two Kids Next Door operatives screamed before Cree began to laugh. Chef, came up from behind, "Wait your turn. I'm in the middle of scaring these snot nosed brats!" Cree yelled as Chef while he picked up the Lincoln sister and Hoagie.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile again, Mandark, Ben and Gwen T were still looking for Deedee. "She can't be dead! She can't be dead! She can't be dead!" Mandark yelled as he ran into the bathroom. He fell unconscious as did Gwen T and Ben who came in after him due to the sleeping gas still there.<p>

"Chef just get the rest of the group now!" Chris yelled into his phone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Eduardo said, "I need to use the bathroom. Can somebody come with me?"<p>

He headed to the restrooms. Wilt, Coco, Mac, Bloo, Cheese, Goo followed their friend. "Robin, I also need to use the room of rest." Starfire said as she and Robin also left the group.

Chef then appeared and threw stink boobs that were made of the world's slinkiest stuff, Owen, Billy, Ed, Chowder and Fred Fredburger farts. Anybody who smelled it was unconscious in one second. "Look since we need a commercail now and nine people are missing! Each team will send one person home!" Chris yleed once everybody woke up, "Vote off who you think screwed up the most."

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"They cost us four of our own team! They are so going home!" Mandy yelled.

* * *

><p>"Izzy wanted to fight the pyscho killer with a chainsaw and a hook,." Izzy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fred is so going home." Mordecai said.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do I do again?" Lindsay asked, "Can I vote off Samuri Jack? He scares me."<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's my Vote Somebody Off Rainbow Monkey?" Kuki asked, "Can I vote off Johnny Bravo? He's really annoying."<p>

* * *

><p>"I hope me and Kuki stay together." Wally said.<p>

* * *

><p>"The best person to vote is Mandark." Nigel said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Vote off the contestant you want to get sent home. WARNING: Vote for one person on each team or the vote will be deleted.<strong>

**Team Mandy: Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Eustace, Irwin, Harold**

**Team Gravy: Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Cree, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Panini, Chowder, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Julie, Mandark**

**Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty: Jake, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Beth, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Ben, Gwen T, Adam, Mordecai, Kuki, Jude, Flapjack, Knuckles, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Jude, Caitlin, Dexter, Deedee**

**Eliminated (In Order): Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin**


	19. Day 5: Part 3: Cree More Losers

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 12 for disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>"Campers, it's time for the elimination" Chris said as Chef pulled put a bookshelf holding 90 CN trophies.<p>

"I just want quicker eliminations." Chef said, "This thing weighs a fucking ton!"

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"This is a really good picture of Skylar." Lindsay said, "Does this box mean I send it to my family at home so they can see Tanner's picture?"

* * *

><p>"Look, Ed, I'm sorry, but you seem like you kinda blew the challenge." Blossom said.<p>

* * *

><p>Ed is rips open a box of Chunky Puff. He eats the Chunky Puffs and puts the box into the voting box. "Chunky Puffs give me gas." Ed said as he farted.<p>

* * *

><p>Double D smells Ed's fart and pukes into the voting box.<p>

* * *

><p>"I still don't trust the Kanker!" Eddy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stupid dog!" Eustace yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but I really don't want to win the million. I'm voting myself off." Wilt said, "I hope other people vote me off as well."<p>

* * *

><p>"The best decision is to vote off the fail jock. He obviously has neither brain nor brawn." Mandark said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Buttercup and Izzy cost us the game" Mandy said, "Izzy will be sent home. We could use Buttercup later in the game. AND IF THOSE FUCKIN IDIOTS DON'T VOTE IZZY OFF I'LL MAKE EACH OF THEM PAY!"<p>

* * *

><p>"That Mandy chick needs to chill out" Marceline said.<p>

* * *

><p>"That stupid boy could have given me a warning!" Fanny yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand this whole voting off situation." Starfire said.<p>

* * *

><p>Jude asked, "Can I possible vote Star onto the island?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Me, and Gretchen agreed to vote off Lazlo" Nina said, "I don't want him and Patsy to make it to the final two. It would break her heart."<p>

* * *

><p>"Wilt asked me to vote him off." Courtney said, "I'll vote off that two timing exboyfriend of mine!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Cree scares me!" DJ said.<p>

* * *

><p>Courage holds up a picture of Cree.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why won't my stupid paddle ball work?" Bloo yelled as he threw it into the toilet. "Can I vote this fuckin thing off?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Me, Raven and BB decided to vote off Fanny." Cyborg said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Numbuh 5 along with Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 362 are voting off Cree." Abby said.<p>

* * *

><p>"LSP kinda creeps me out." Beth said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I gotta agree with Beth." Adam said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bye bye Crabigail." Cree said laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>"I feel bad about voting Jude off the island." Caitlin said, "Maybe I should vote off LSP."<p>

* * *

><p>"This place bites. Just to go the hot resort, I'm voting myself off. I'll try to get Nikki and Jen to vote with me against me." Jonsey said.<p>

* * *

><p>"BUNNIES!"Cheese yelled while drinking chocolate milk.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think Susan needs some professional help." Mary said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Me and Deedee decided to vote off Lumpy Space Princess." Kuki said. "She kinda freaks me out."<p>

Outside, LSP is screaming, "WHAT ARE YOU LUMPING LOOKING AT?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, those wonder twins are one. I vote off the skinny whore" LSP said.<p>

* * *

><p>"That Cheese is so stupid. I'm surprised he even won the challenge." Dexter mumbled<p>

* * *

><p>"LSP called me a whore." Katie said crying.<p>

"It's okay, we'll vote her off" Sadie said. "She just made me really mad."

* * *

><p>"I and Ben were thinking that Jude could be what is slowing the team down." Gwen T said.<p>

* * *

><p>"aww, doesn't Chowder look cute when throwing up." Panini said, "Anyway, I think Ed kinda blew the challenge so me, Tyler, Julie, Sierra and Noah are going to try to vote him off."<p>

* * *

><p>"I wish I didn't have to vote anybody off the island. I wish K'nuckles would come back onto it!" Flapjack cried.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry Jude but you blew it." Patsy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finn, PB and me have decided to vote off Jude. I mean if you see a guy with a chainsaw, you run away!" Jake said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I convinced that nerd to vote off Numbuh 86!" Wally said, "Oh, that nerd is Irwin"<p>

* * *

><p>"I, along with Mac, Gil, Trent, Gwen, Noah and LaShawna have agreed to vote off Cree. She's mean to half of the contestants including her little sister!" Wyatt said to the camera.<p>

* * *

><p>"LSP creeps me out" Lazlo said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry Jude." Owen said before farting.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry dude, but me and Bridge are voting you off." Geoff said unhappy.<p>

* * *

><p>"You've played hard solider. If a solider wants to give himself up to save the group, that's good enough for me." Patton said voting for Wilt.<p>

* * *

><p>"That tall red guy wants to be sent home. Better him than me and Marie." Lee said.<p>

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to do again?" Billy asked before sneezing, "It'll come back to me. But Jude kinda is funny."<p>

* * *

><p>"And the last person without votes is Courage. The rest of you have at least one vote against you." Chris said to May, Eddy, Ed, Abby, Fanny, Patton, Cree, Robin, Cheese, Wilt, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Sissy, Eustace, Sierra, Katie, Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, Heather, Tyler, Izzy, Lazlo, Patsy, Fred Fredburger, Mandy, LSP, Jonsey and Jude.<p>

"But those of you with one votes are May, Eddy, Abby, Patton, Robin, Cheese, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Sissy, Eustace, Sierra, Katie, Courtney, Alejandro, and Heather" Blainley said as those she mentioned walked up to get their CN trophies.

"Others that are safe are Duncan, Tyler, Jonsey, Fred Fredburger, Patsy, Lazlo, Mandy, and Izzy" Chris said.

"Fanny, you always are always insulting boys." Blainley said, "Wilt, you've asked many people to be voted off. Ed, yelling to attracting the killer never helps. Cree, you've been me too a lot of contestants. Jude, never stop and chat with the killer. And LSP, I've heard you've been mean to Katie."

"Whatever, just give me a CN trophy already!" LSP yelled.

"Well, in case of Ed, Wilt, Fanny and LSP, I think you will be happy that the last trophies go to Ed, Fanny and LSP."

"In your lumpin face loser!" LSP laughed at Jude.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Cree shouted, "I'M THE GREATEST SKILLED ON OUR TEAM! YOU'RE A BUNCH OF MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDS WHO DON'T KNOW SHIT! I'M OUT OF THIS FUCKIN NUTHOUSE!"

Cree stormed onto the Sweet Revenge while Wilt was saying goodbye to his friends and teammates. "Good luck guys!" Wilt said.

Jude slowly walked down the Walk of Shame until he saw Star waiting on the boat. "See you later guys!" Jude shouted to Caitlin, Wyatt, Nikki, Jen and Jonsey. "Win it for me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**TEAM MANDY**

**Mandy- Izzy**

**Grim- Mandy**

**Marceline- Mandy**

**Johnny- Sissy**

**Cyborg- Fanny **

**Raven- Fanny**

**Beast Boy- Fanny**

**Marie- Wilt**

**Lee- Wilt**

**Izzy- Mandy**

**Duncan- Courtney**

**Heather- Alejandro**

**Courtney- Duncan**

**Alejandro- Heather**

**Susan- Mary**

**Mary- Wilt**

**Dukey- Eustace**

**Sissy- Johnny**

**Coco- Wilt**

**Wilt- Wilt**

**Eduardo- Wilt**

**Jonsey- Jonsey**

**Jen- Jonsey**

**Nikki- Jonsey**

**Buttercup- Izzy**

**Wally- Fanny**

**Patton- Wilt**

**Fanny- Patton**

**Eustace-Dukey**

**Irwin- Fanny**

**Harold- Duncan**

**Reviewers- Izzy, Fanny**

**Team Gravy**

**Double D- Barf**

**Ed- Chunky Puffs**

**Eddy- May**

**May- Eddy**

**Courage- Cree**

**Nigel- Cree**

**Hoagie- Cree**

**Abby- Cree**

**Rachel- Cree**

**Cree- Abby**

**Starfire- Robin**

**Robin-Cree**

**Blossom- Ed**

**Bubbles- Ed**

**DJ- Cree**

**Lindsay- Tyler**

**Tyler-Ed**

**Trent-Cree**

**Gwen-Cree**

**LaShawna-Cree**

**Noah-Ed**

**Cody- Sierra**

**Sierra-Ed**

**Panini-Ed**

**Chowder- Panini**

**Princess Jillian- Ed**

**Gil-Cree**

**Mac-Cree**

**Wyatt-Cree**

**Julie-Ed**

**Mandark- Tyler**

**Reviewers- Ed, Ed**

**Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty**

**Jake- Jude **

**Finn- Jude**

**LSP- Katie**

**PB- Jude**

**Owen- Jude**

**Katie- LSP**

**Sadie- LSP**

**Geoff-Jude**

**Bridgette-Jude**

**Beth-LSP**

**Bloo- Paddleball**

**Goo- LSP**

**Cheese- Bunnies**

**Billy- Jude**

**Fred Fredburger- Fred Fredburger**

**Ben- Jude**

**Gwen T- Jude**

**Adam-LSP**

**Mordecai- Fred Fredburger**

**Kuki- LSP**

**Flapjack- L'nuckles**

**Lazlo-LSP**

**Raj-Patsy**

**Clam-Patsy**

**Patsy-Jude**

**Gretchen- Lazlo**

**Nina- Lazlo**

**Jude- Star**

**Caitlin- LSP**

**Dexter-Cheese**

**Deedee-LSP**

**Reviewers- Owen, Jude**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TEAM MANDY MEMBERS<strong>_

**TEAM GRAVY MEMBERS**

**TEAM LRISSP MEMBERS**

**May: 1**

**Eddy: 1**

**Abby: 1**

**Robin: 1**

**Cheese: 1**

_**Johnny: 1**_

_**Dukey: 1**_

_**Sissy: 1**_

_**Mary: 1**_

_**Patton: 1**_

_**Eustace: 1**_

**Sierra: 1**

**Katie: 1**

_**Courtney: 1**_

_**Alejandro: 1**_

_**Heather: 1**_

**Tyler: 2**

_**Duncan: 2**_

**Fred Fredburger: 2**

**Patsy: 2**

**Lazlo: 2**

_**Izzy: 3**_

_**Mandy: 3 **_

_**Jonsey: 3 **_

_**Fanny: 6**_

_**Wilt: 7 (Eliminated) **_

**Ed: 8**

**LSP: 9**

**Jude: 10 (Eliminated)**

**Cree: 13 (Eliminated)**

* * *

><p>Loser Confessionals<p>

"Look, I fell better that my friends are still in the game. I wanted to be sent home." Wilt said, "I'm sorry but is it wrong to just quit like that. Is it okay that I quit the game?"

* * *

><p>"I'm kinda sad that I lost the million dollars. At least I can hang out with Star." Jude said as he put his arm around Star.<p>

* * *

><p>"I am so gonna destroy those snot-nosed brats when who voted me off!" Cree yelled as the camera shut off on her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Team Mandy: Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Coco, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Eustace, Irwin, Harold<strong>

**Team Gravy: Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Panini, Chowder, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Julie, Mandark**

**Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty: Jake, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Ben, Gwen T, Adam, Mordecai, Kuki, Flapjack, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Caitlin, Dexter, Deedee**

**Eliminated (In Order): Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin, Cree, Jude, Wilt**

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is another classic from Season 1. Sorry Wilt, Jude and Cree fans.<strong>


	20. Day 6 Part 1: Key Can't Find It

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 12 for disclaimer. GIR is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network. It was a late Halloween special. The contests had to avoid Mr. Psycho Killer With A Chainsaw or commonly known as Chef. Wilt, got multiple people to vote himself off and Jude was too stupid to do well in the challenge and Cree, was sent home for being mean to Abby and her friends. These three were sent home via the Sweet Revenge. Who will barely get away from by hiding? Find out now!" Chris said giving the recap.<p>

* * *

><p>(Insert Theme Song Here)<p>

* * *

><p>It was two days since Cree, Wilt and Jude left the island. The contestants were standing at the dock of shame. "Due to the lack of budget and the author's laziness, we'll be skipping the whole 'challenge beings in ten minutes thing'!" Chris yelled.<p>

"What the challenge? Let's get this game over so I could make the lumpin whore and her lumpin fat ass twin pay!" LSP yelled.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

"She did not just call me a fat ass!" Sadie said crying.

"She is like, so going down!" Katie said mad, "You can call me a whore, but when you call Sadie a fat ass, its personal!"

* * *

><p>"Today's challenge is another Season 3 favorite!" Chris said with a smirk, "It's the Find The Key challenge."<p>

"Actually, Chris, that was episode 16 of Season 1." Sierra said.

"I thought that was the one with the space genre." Chris said confused.

"That was Episode 23 of Season 2!" Sierra yelled at the host.

"Anywho there are 90 keys around the island. If you get a key, you win invincibility. It does not matter which team you are on because all people without a key by two hours must attend the ceremony. Three of you with no keys will be sent home" Chris explained. "If you have a key, there are prizes inside for each person. A different Cartoon Network character is guarding each key. Did I mention that each of the ten eliminated contestants are also guarding a key?"

* * *

><p>Later with Kuki who had found Darwin (Amazing World Of Gumball). She approached the walking fish and said, "Can I please have that key?" Kuki asked.<p>

"No!" Darwin snapped.

"Please?" Kuki asked.

"Okay!" Darwin said as he removed the key from around his neck.

"Thank you!" Kuki said as she walked back to camp.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cree walked up to Mandy before she said, "Get rid of my little sister and this key is yours."<p>

"Deal. I'll see that your little sister is sent home before the merge." Mandy said before she walked away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, LSP walked over to the Ice King who was hovering over frozen bodies of a bunny, an eagle and a bear. "Hey Ice King!" LSP yelled, "If you give me the key, I'll make out with one once this game is over."<p>

"A PRINCESS WILLING TO MAKE OUT WITH ME! HELL YAH!" Ice King said as he tossed the key to Lumpy Space Princess.

"Don't do that every again." LSP Said as she floated away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile again, every eliminated contestant (minus Eva and Cree) were working together to 'protect' their key. Suddenly, Susan, and Mary ran up to them. "Alright give us the keys, you fuckin losers!" Susan yelled.<p>

"DON'T HURT ME EH!" Ezekiel said as he threw his key at Susan.

"I'm going to give my key to the person I love the most." Eugene said as he walked up to Mary. "Here you go my sweet Mary. I hope you bet your evil sister for me!"

"Uh thanks, I guess," Mary said as she started to run back to camp.

* * *

><p>Kuki, Mandy, LSP, Susan and Mary were waiting at the campfire. "Whatever, the five of you open a chest and see what you find." Chris said walking away.<p>

Kuki opened her chest and said, "The new rainbow monkey? Yes!"

"Why the lump do I get a grass camo outfit?" LSP said before throwing it into the garbage.

"I got a super magnet." Susan said before throwing it out as well.

"What the fuck do I need a crowbar for?" Mandy yelled before a smiled formed across her face.

"I got a taco. Why do I need this?" Mary asked.

"Can I have the taco?" GIR said as he walked up to Mary.

"CODE RED! NICKTOON! I REPEAT NICKTOON!" Chris said over the PA system. Suddenly twenty guards surround the robot.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" GIR said as ran off and jumped into the boat with a orange splatter on the side.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"What just happened there?" Mary asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chicken was trying to avoid being found. Suddenly, Ed ran out and grabbed him as he screamed, "CHICKEN!"<p>

Chicken struggled to say, "If you let go of me I'll give you this key."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were trying to find anybody holding a key. The trio landed in front of the Mayor and Ms. Bellum (whose face was blocked by a branch.). "Mayor. Ms. Bellum, what are you guys doing here?" Blossom asked.<p>

"Well, girls. We wanted to make sure that you guys go far in the game so have the key." The Mayor said as he and Ms. Bellum threw the key to Blossom and Bubbles.

"What about me!" Buttercup asked.

"I'm pretty sure the Professor is also here." Ms. Bellum said.

The three girls responded by flying in two different directions. Bubbles and Blossom flew to camp while Buttercup checked the island on more time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Grim and Jimmy, Grim approached the boy. "SARAH HELP ME! IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!" Jimmy yelled as Sarah pounced onto Grim.<p>

"Excuse me little girl, but you are standing on my kidneys." Grim said.

"GET AWAY FROM JIMMY!" Sarah yelled as Eddy took a key from Jimmy's back pocket.

"Little girl, all I want is the key!" Grim said trying to reason.

"ONLY IF YOU TELL MY IDIOT BROTHER TO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID" Sarah screamed as Grim.

* * *

><p>Meanhwile Chowder, Panini, Flapjack and Courage appraoched the group of eliminated contestants. "Here you go Chowder!" Mung said throwing the key to Chowder, "You have to win or Truffles will kill me, twice!"<p>

Muriel and K'nuckles simply gave their keys to Courage and Flpajck while Panini drag Justin onto the other side of the bushs. "Look you little bitchy wannabe male model! I want to be with Chowder so give me the fuckin key or I'll stick your dic in your ass so you can never make a shit again!" Panini yelled could be heard.

"Thank you." Panini said as she left the bushes.

Over the PA, Chris said, "It looks like Kuki, LSP, Mandy, Grim, Ed, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, Chowder, Panini, Flapjack, and Courage have their keys. If your name is not mentioned, you better hurry up cause there is only one hour left."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Eustace who was being stupid enough to confront Aku. "GIEV ME THAT KEY YOU STUPID uh, THING!"<p>

Aku didn't say anything just Overshadowed Eustace. "Looks like this game now has an unstoppable force."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

An over shadowed Eustace told the camera, "What? Even the Master of Masters could do a lot with a million dollars."

* * *

><p>"I LIKE GETTING FREE WISHES!" Fred Fredburger said making a refernce to one of my other stories '<em>Make a Wish If You Dare<em>'

* * *

><p>About one hour later, Chris was standing with the 90 contesants. "Okay so it looks like Irwin, Harold, Eduardo, Sissy, Wyatt, DJ, Tyler, Lindsay, Jillian, Sierra, Bloo, Goo, Cheese, Deedee, Katie, Sadie, and Fred Fredburger did not get a key. Looks the readers can along vote on the author's profile. Plus only those of you keyless can vote. So, come back after the break to see who you and the losers voted off."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Team Mandy: Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Coco, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Eustace, Irwin, Harold<strong>

**Team Gravy: Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Panini, Chowder, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Julie, Mandark**

**Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty: Jake, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Fred Fredburger, Ben, Gwen T, Adam, Mordecai, Kuki, Flapjack, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Caitlin, Dexter, Deedee**

**Eliminated (In Order): Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin, Cree, Jude, Wilt,**


	21. Day 6: Part 2: Key Can't Be Happy

Irwin, Harold, Eduardo, Sissy, Wyatt, DJ, Tyler, Lindsay, Jillian, Sierra, Bloo, Goo, Cheese, Deedee, Katie, Sadie, and Fred Fredburger were sitting down. The rest of the contestants stood in the background. Blainley was hosting the campfire ceremony tonight. "Look, you all voted and well, it was a close vote."

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I vote for Justin Bieber." Lindsay said.

Justin Beiber poked his head throught the DJ hole and said, "I'm from Canada!"

"Oh my gosh, so am I!" Lindsay said.

* * *

><p>"I wish LSP was able to sent home" Katie said.<p>

"I agree, but I think that we have to vote off D… No wait he's cute." Sadie said.

"I think we'll vote off Irwin." Katie said, "We still don't trust the little pervert since chapters 17-18!"

* * *

><p>"I think that all the ladies love me!" Irwin said, "I'm friends with Fred so I guess Chesse. Hang on Cheese is friends with Fred so I guess DJ."<p>

* * *

><p>"I wish that I could vote off Test but since he's not a choice, I guess Jillian will go." Sissy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know who to vote for. Bloo, Goo and Cheese are my amigos. Plus I like Tyler, Lindsay, Deedee, DJ, Fred, Katie, and Sadie. Since Sissy really scares me, I'll vote her off." Eduardo said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Honestaly, I don't know anybody here but since people are voting off Irwin, I'll just go with it." Jillian said.<p>

* * *

><p>"FRED FREDBURGER!" Fred sang multiple times accidentally voting himself off, again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look, I don't like Cheese. I hate Cheese. But I do love cheese." Bloo said, "I'm voting off Cheese."<p>

* * *

><p>"OMG I think that Tyler should go home because well, he isn't that good at challenges. Well I guess nobody here is that good at challenges." Goo said, "But I still think Tyler is just on the show for comical means."<p>

* * *

><p>"Nobody will vote me off since I have incredible skill" Tyler said. "I bet that Fred might go home." Tyler then tripped into the toilet. "Eww, somebody forgot to flush!"<p>

* * *

><p>"They don't call it secret voting for a reason people! Why does everybody even say who they are going to vote. It makes no sense. And no, I'm not saying who I'm voting. Plus I mean there is already easy for readers to know who voted for who with the votes at the bottom." Wyatt said, "I'm still not going to tell you"<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright Justin Bieber, Sissy, Jillian, Tyler, Fred, Irwin, and Cheese, each of you have one votes against you." Blainley explained.<p>

"I'm from Canada!" Justin Bieber said.

"No duh genius." Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Get that fuckin idiot out of here!" Fanny yelled.

"Anyway, for some reason Justin Bieber along with DJ, Jillina and Harold had one vote." Blainley said.

"Yeah!" DJ said.

"Cool!" Jillian

"Yes!" Harold yelled

"I'm from Canada!" Justin Bieber.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Everybody except for Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Fred Fredburger and Cheese yelled.

"Also safe from elimination is Sissy!" Blainley said throwing the second to last CN trophy. "Tyler, Irwin, Chesse and Fred Fredburger, one of you had three vote, the rest of you had four. The last Cn trophy goes to….

…

…

…

…

…"

Tyler and Lindsay grab each other. Irwin starts o suck his thumb. Cheese and Fred just stare at the marshmellow.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

"Just say who gets it!" Everybody there minus Fred, Irwin, Cheese, Tyler and Lindsay.

"Fine, the person with three votes is Tyler." Blainley said.

"YEAH!" Tyler shouted jumping up.

"NACHOS!" Fred said jumping up.

"I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!" Cheese said jumping up.

"NO!" Irwin said slouching.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I can't believe I get to stay another day." Tyler shouted so excited.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I didn't have a major role in the game!" Irwin yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Irwin didn't notice he was a pawn in this chess game." Mandy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that my bestest friend in the wholes world is gone!" Billy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe, um it's not butter!" Fred said begin stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! GET IN NTHE BOAT!" Chef screamed as he picked up Irwin. Fred and Cheese simply ran following Chef.<p>

The camera show Chris on a helicopter, "Well, I guess that both of the member of Underfist are both gone. "

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

**Irwin- DJ**

**Harold- Sissy**

**Eduardo- Sissy**

**Sissy- Jillian**

**Wyatt- Fred**

**DJ- Tyler**

**Tyler- Fred**

**Lindsay- Justin Beiber**

**Jillian- Irwin**

**Sierra- Fred**

**Bloo- Cheese**

**Goo- Tyler**

**Cheese- Cheese**

**Deedee- Cheese**

**Katie- Irwin**

**Sadie- Irwin**

**Fred Fredburger- Fred**

**Readers- Harold, Tyler, Cheese**

**Justin Bieber- 1**

**Jillian-1**

**DJ- 1**

**Harold- 1**

**Sissy-2**

**Tyler- 3**

**Fred Fredburger- 4 (eliminated)**

**Cheese- 4 (eliminated)**

**Irwin- 4 (eliminated)**

* * *

><p>Loser Confessionals<p>

"I see cereal! I like cereal!" Cheese said before jumping in the toilet.

* * *

><p>"Where are the nachos here?" Fred asked before leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why was I sent home, yo?" Irwin asked, "I mean at least most of the girls will be heartbroken they won't be able to hook up with me! I just hope Mandy misses me!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Team Mandy: Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Coco, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Eustace, Harold<strong>

**Team Gravy: Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Panini, Chowder, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Julie, Mandark**

**Team Lady Rainicorn is Super Super Super Pretty: Jake, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Ben, Gwen T, Adam, Mordecai, Kuki, Flapjack, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Caitlin, Dexter, Deedee**

**Eliminated (In Order): Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin, Cree, Jude, Wilt, Irwin, Cheese, Fred Fredburger**


	22. Aftermath 3 Part 1: Cree, Wilt, Jude

"Welcome to Total Drama Aftermath!" James said.

"First, before we begin, let's welcome the idiots who were eliminated before the last aftermath!" Jo said, "It's the peanut gallery!"

K'nuckles, Mung and Ezekiel sat on the top half. Eugene, Muriel, Eva and Justin sat on the bottom.

"Today we have Cree, Wilt, Jude, Irwin, Fred Fredburger and Cheese!" James said.

"Our first guest is the leader of the Kids Next Door, hates boys, love rainbow monkeys, calls everybody solider, is bald and wears an orange sweatshirt and pilot goggles, its Abby!" Jessica said.

Cree stormed onto the stage in her Teen Ninja outfit. "DON'T EVER CALL MY BY MY FUCKIN LITTLE SISTER CRABIGAIL EVER AGAIN!" She screamed.

"Okay, first question, is do you know that Maurice and Chad are both undercover spies for the Kids Next Door?" Jessica asked.

"WHAT!" Cree asked super mad.

Jo, and James jumped behind the hosts couch while the Penut Gallery ducked. Luckily, Truffles, Skarr, Hoss, Sczhizel Ice King, Endive, and Father came out and grabbed Cree. "That is all that are here?" Jo asked.

"Chris needed as many interns as possible to chase two boats." Hoss said.

"Let's check out this whole boat chase." James said.

* * *

><p>On the screen four boats appeared. One boat, from the previous chapter held Zim, GIR, Dib, Gaz, Tak, Mimi, Timmy, Cosmo, Poof, Wanda, Mark Chang, Vicky, Tootie, Trixie, Veronica, AJ, Chester, Elmer, Sanjay, Francis, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Ember, Youngblood, PointDexter, Dani, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy, Sheen, Carl ,Libby, Nick, Todd, Maurica, Myron, Sharie, Dana, Jenny, Reggie, Otto, Twister, Squid, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Bessie, Happy, Ben Higgenbottom, XJ9 'Jenny', Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, Eliza, Darwin, Debbie, Donnie, CatDog, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Azula, Mai, Tai Lee, Jet, Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, and Suzie on it.<p>

"Pathetic human! Zim stall stere this boat!" Zim said pushing the captain overboard.

On another nearby boat with Mickey Mouse ears on it, Jake Long, Spud, Haley, Trixie, Rose, Kim, Ron, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, Mertle, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Vanessa, Stacy, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, and Irving.

"Look you weirdo! I want to go faster!" Mertle said pushing their captain overboard.

On another boat, held Gumball, Darwin Waterson, Anais, Penny, Lizzie, Tommy, Ace, Sonya, Lee, Mushi, Chad, Maurice, Heinttra, Nazz, Kevin, Jonny2x4, Plank, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Velma Green, Jeff, Junior, Mindy, Pud'n, Sperg, Gizmo, Kid Flash, Jinx, Bumblebee, Terra, Johnny Bravo and Rigby.

"I, the Brainfreezer am tired of your slow boat driving!" The Brainfreezer said before freezing the driver.

The last boat held June, Ray Ray, Monroe, Jodi, Ophelia, Marcus, Roger, Star, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jack Spicer, Kevin Levin, Frankie, Kevin, Samson, Edward, Skip, Chip, Brainfreezer, Mr. Mittens, Bumper, Mojo Jojo, Princess, Butch, Brick, and Boomer.

"Go faster!" Mojo Jojo yelled as he tured the driver into a dog.

Because all the drivers couldn't drive the boats, the four boats crashed into a boat holding Bart, Lisa, Millhouse, Nelson, Ralph, Meg, Chris Griffon, Brian, Stewie, Kyle, Stan, and Eric Cartman. Kenny was floating by the boat and let's say the five boats collided at point Kenny, at least before exploding. "Oh my gosh!" Kyle screamed, "They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!" Stan yelled as Chris' helicopter landed ontop of the pile of boats.

"Congrats!" He said to characters in the water and on what's left of the boats, "You all just won a chance to be an interns for me and possible contestants in later season."

* * *

><p>"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ON THAT BOAT!" Truffles, Endive, and Ice King screamed.<p>

"Yeah, Cree are you okay?" James asked.

"I'm going to kill those two!" Cree screamed.

"Let's go to the next contestant." Jo said.

"He's can't eat sugar, can only say coco, likes paddleball, imagining things and cereal, here's Eduardo!" Jessica said.

"I'm sorry but my name is Wilt." Wilt said.

"I know that, do you think I'm stupid?" Jessica asked.

"Don't answer that!" James said.

"So Wilt, was there anybody you did not like on the island." Jo asked trying to keep her cool for one whole aftermath.

"Well, Cheese and Fred can be annoying but I can't blame them for it. Susan, Sissy, Cree, Eva, Fanny, Buttercup, Courtney, Marie and Mandy are kinda mean. I'm sorry but I said it." Wilt said.

"Give us so dirt about somebody on your team." Jo said.

"I'm sorry but that would be wrong." Wilt said.

"Look you overgrown sissy, give me something juicy or I will *bleep*n rip your *bleep* off and you will need to pee in a straw!" Jo screamed.

"I'm sorry but that doesn't make much sense." Wilt said.

"JUST TELL US SOMETHIG WE CAN WORK WITH!" Jo said. She then picked up Wilt and threw him at Cree who was still pissed off knocking the two out.

"Can Jude please come in?" James asked.

Jude then came out. "What up dude?" Jude asked.

"Nothing but you might want to tell us something juicy or you will end up in the pile of ex-contestants." James said pointing to the unconscious bodies of Wilt, Cree, Muriel, Eva, and Mung.

"Dude, that does not look comfortable." Jude said.

"STOP USING THE WORD DUDE!" Jo said before she picked up a Star, Nikki, Jonsey, Jen, Caitlin and Wyatt voodoo dolls.

"Okay." James said, "If you had to date somebody on the island, who would it be?"

"I don't know, cause if I stayed longer, I might have extended my circle of friends. But I can't date anybody I don't know. Plus I can't date Jonsey, Nikki, Jen, Wyatt or Caitlin cause they fell like family." Jude answered, "By the way, do I know Chris from somewhere? I feel like I know his voice. "

"Excuse, me but I'm going to slam my head into a wall backstage." Jo said walking backstage.

"While Jo is slamming her head into a wall, we'll have some commercial breaks. Cause after, there will be Irwin, Fred and Cheese." James said.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Zim, GIR, Dib, Gaz, Tak, Mimi, Timmy, Cosmo, Poof, Wanda, Mark Chang, Vicky, Tootie, Trixie Tang, Veronica, AJ, Chester, Elmer, Sanjay, Francis, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Ember, Youngblood, PointDexter, Dani, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy, Sheen, Carl ,Libby, Nick, Todd, Maurica, Myron, Sharie, Dana, Jenny, Reggie, Otto, Twister, Squid, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Bessie, Happy, Ben Higgenbottom, XJ9 'Jenny', Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, Eliza, Darwin, Debbie, Donnie, CatDog, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Azula, Mai, Tai Lee, Jet, Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, and Suzie are owned by Nickelodeon. Jake Long, Spud, Haley, Trixie, Rose, Kim, Ron, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, Mertle, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Vanessa, Stacy, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, and Irving are owned by Disney. Fox owns Lisa, Bart, Milhouse, Nelson, Ralph, Meg, Chris Griffon, Stewie, and Brain. Comedy Central owns Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman. Jessica, James and Jo are my OCs. Everybody else is onwed by cartoon network and their associates.<strong>


	23. Aftermath 3: Part 1: Irwin, Fred, Cheese

**New Disclaimer: I only own James, Jo and Jessica. Everybody else is owned by Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney, Fox, Comedy Central and their associates.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to, wait where are we?" Jessica asked.<p>

"Total Drama Cartoon Network Aftermath" James said.

"No, I think we're in Disneyworld. But where is Mickey Mouse?" Jessica asked walking backstage

"Jo kinda has a concussion and with Jessica looking around for Mickey Mouse, I'm the only host." James said

"He loves nachos, eating his boogers, has no nose, calls everyone loser and is a gaint spider, its Grim!" Jessica said from offstage.

"Forget what she says. He's in love with blond hair girls with no noses, has a Grandfather named Dracula and he is one of the members of Underfist, here is Irwin!" James said.

"Thanks yo. It's great to be here!" Irwin said as he sat down next to Jude.

"You can be honest, my sisters have left the building." James said.

"Okay, I would rather be on the game with Mandy but it's still okay here." Irwin said.

"So first question is, what do you see in Mandy?" James asked.

"See is so smart and independent. Those are

the two major reasons why I love Mandy."

"Kay, now how does it feel to be a member of Underfist?" James asked.

"It's okay I guess. General Skarr is kinda creepy. Hoss at first kept trying to kill everybody. Plus I originally didn't want to be in it!" Irwin said.

"Okay since we are going to get little to no drama from Count Dorkula here." Jo said walking out, "We might as well have some idiot time with Fred and Cheese. It's a new segment we added where we lock some random person in the Peanut Gallery with Fred and Cheese for a day. And we have clips from when Eva gets locked in.

* * *

><p>Eva gets thrown in. "Hi lady!" Cheese screemed.<p>

"My name is Fred Fredburger. I can spell my name real good. Do you want to hear me spell my name?"

"No"

"F… R… E… D... F… R… E… D… B… U… R… G… E… R! Fred Fredburger! YES!" Fred said.

* * *

><p>"I'm a horsey! Now you're a horsey!" Cheese said as he jumped onto Eva.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you like nachos?" Fred asked.<p>

"FOR THE TWENTH FUCKIN TIME I DO NOT LIKE FUCKIN NACHOS!" Eva screamed.

"Do you like nachos know?" Fred asked.

* * *

><p>"IMMA LADY!" Cheese said with lipstick on. He then kissed Eva, "NOW WE'RE BORTHER LADIES!"<p>

* * *

><p>"EXCUSE ME I GOTTA GO POOPOO!" Fred yelled into Eva's ears.<p>

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Eva screamed before punching a whole in the wall and climbing out.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Eva but it was random!" James said before he jumped behind K'nuckles. "That's it for this aftermath!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter but without Jo or Jessica in it, there is no drama. Plus Cheese and Fred Fredburger are too stupid to have drama.<strong>


	24. Day 7: Part 1: Some Snow Pun

**New Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jo, Jessica and James. Everything else is owned by Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, Fox, Comedy Central, and their associates.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network!" Chris said, "The remaining 90 went on a key hunt. Some were successful like everybody but Sissy, Jillian, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Lindsay, Eduardo, Irwin, Fred, Cheese and Goo. Irwin, along with idiots Fred and Cheese were sent home. With both members of Underfist gone, who will increase their game and who will freeze to death? Find out now on Total… Drama… Cartoon Network!"<p>

* * *

><p>(insert theme song here)<p>

* * *

><p>The contestants woke up to the loud horn of Chef. "Alright maggots! Get to the mess hall as soon as possible. Fine then I'm gonna blast those cabins your in!"<p>

Each of the contestants ran out of the cabin spilling on nearby ice and falling into the Messhall.

"Alright maggots. Chris has sent out all the interns out to get you in a snowball fight. We will split you guys into two groups. First team to hit Chris wins the challenge. Losing team has to send somebody home. The first team consists of Dukey, Mary, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Eduardo, Jen, Double D, Ed, Starfire, Robin, Courage, Blossom, Bubbles, Nigel, Abby, Hoagie, Rachel, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Cody, Mac, Wyatt, Jillian, Gil, Julie, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Finn, Jake, Ben, Gwen T, Flapjack, Deedee, Lazlo, Raj, Nina, and Kuki. You guys will be known as the Sweet Santas! Now the rest of you, Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Raven, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Susan, Sissy, Coco, Jonsey, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Eustace, Harold, Eddy, May, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Sierra, Panini, Chowder, Mandark, LSP, PB, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Adam, Mordecai, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Caitlin and Dexter, will be known as Salty Scrooges. When you hit an intern you get a point. Points will only be used if nobody gets to Chris. Plus people with the least amount of points need to be at the elimination ceremony. If a snowball by an intern hits you you get to come back to the Mess Hall for hot chocolate.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Why aren't I on the Sweet Santas!" Courtney screamed. "I deserve it more than any of those idiots!"

* * *

><p>"Just from the record, some of the Salty Scrooges were just put there because that team needed more people." Blainley said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Since I'm the only team leader, I say that I'm in charge." Mandy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fools think that I'm just gonna let her go easy." Aku Eustace said.

* * *

><p>With the Sweet Santas, Double D, Blossom, Jake, and Robin were explaning a plan to the others. "All we need is something to distrack everybody."<p>

"How about Ben goes as Humunasaur?" Julie suggested.

"Okay but there are going to be seven groups of six." Double D explained.

* * *

><p>The groups for the Sweet Santas were Blossom, Nigel, Robin, Double D, Gwen T, Courage and Mary. Blossom's group included herself, Bubbles, Flapjack, Wyatt, DJ, and Deedee. Nigel's group included himself, Hoagie, Kuki, Abby, Rachel and Gil. Robin's group included himself, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Mac and Eduardo. Double D's group included himself, Ed, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent and Cody. Gwen T's group included herself, Julie, Caitlin, Finn, Jake and Jen. Courage's group included Owen, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette and Geoff. Mary's group included herself, Dukey, Jillian, Beth, Raj, Lazlo and Nina.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the Salty Scrooges, Mandy was taking charge. "Alright we will split up into four groups. I don't care who is with who but just split up."<p>

* * *

><p>Here are the groups for Salty Scrooges. TEAM A is Mandy, Grim, Billy, Marceline, Fanny, Patton, Wally, Buttercup, Susan, Coco and Izzy. TEAM B is Eustace, Marie, Lee, May, Adam, Mordecai, Courtney, Sissy, Jonsey, Nikki, Panini and Chowder. TEAM C is Dexter, Duncan, Gwen, LaShawna, Harold, Sierra, Noah, Raven, Johnny, and Eddy. TEAM D is Mandark, Patsy, Clam, Gretchen, Heather, Alejandro, LSP, PB, Goo, and Bloo.<p>

* * *

><p>Later near the base, Jake Long, Haley, Rose, Spongebob, Jeff the spider, Jake Spidermonkey, Slips, Lupe, Stitch, Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Donnie were waiting for some of the contestants to come around. Sadly for Gwen T's group, they walked into the trap. Thanks to Gwen's quick thinking, she pulled up a barrier to protect the six. "Can you guys help out a little bit?"<p>

Jake stretched his arms into slingshots while Finn keep reloading. One of the snowballs hit Jake Long sending the American Dragon onto Kenny. Kenny could be heard mumbling the words, "Aww fuck."

"Oh my god!" Kyle said, "They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!" Stan screamed before getting hit in the face by Izzy.

Then Izzy pulled out a bomb and wrapped it in snow before throwing it at the middle of the snowball fight. The bomb exploded and the snow hit every single person there (except for Izzy who got out of reach).

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Bull's-eye!" Izzy said.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did Izzy go?" Mandy asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"I just killed somebody!" Jake said before screaming, "Don't look at me! I'm a murder!"<p>

* * *

><p>"How did we survive that?" Haley asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"THE SNOW! IT BURNS!" Zim screamed as he fell into the toilet. "AUGGGGHHHHHHH!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Some might be wondering how I am not affected by the snow. I read Zim's reports of Earth and set up a invisible suit in which does not affect me like Zim." Tak explained.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the fort, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Dib, Tak, Mimi, GIR and Zim stood guard on the west side of the fort.<p>

Then Nigel's team showed up and the two groups began to throw snowballs at each other.

"RUN AWAY LITTLE DUDES!" Gil screamed as he ran into a tree. He then was hit by a snowball.

"Kids Next Door! BATTLE STATIONS!" Nigel and Rachel screamed as Kuki, Hoagie, Abby, Nigel, and Rachel started to throw snowballs while dodging snowballs.

"THROW YOU STUPID HUMANS! HIT THEM! WE MUST NOT LET THEM CROSS! LISTEN TO YOUR LEADER!" Zim screamed before being hit by snowballs from Tak, Dib, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suko, Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo. Since the group was too busy pelting their 'leader' with snowballs, they were too busy to notice the five KND Operatives hitting them. "ITS BURNS!" Zim screamed.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"They dare try to get rid of me!" Zim screamed.

* * *

><p>With Mandark, Patsy, Clam, Gretchen, Heather, Alejandro, LSP, PB, Goo, and Bloo, Bloo was complaining, "Why don't we get coats. Its frezzing out here!"<p>

"Will you lumpin shut up! Do you want someody to hear us!" LSP screamed.

"Kinda late for that!" Kim said as she and Ron appeared.

"KIM POSSIBLE! And who's he?" Heather asked.

"I'm KP's sidekick. Ron Stopabble? Ring any bells?" Ron asked.

"Whatever! I just wanna lumpin win!" LSP screamed. Team Possible then began to throw snowballs which hit Patsy, Bloo, Goo, PB, Heather, Gretchen, Clam, Mandark, and Alejandro.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

"What the lump was that?" LSP screamed.

* * *

><p>"Doesn't anybody know who I am?" Ron said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Booyah!" Rufus said.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere else, Double D's group slowly approached the base with caution. Suddenly, Helga, Arnold, Gerald, Pheobe, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny2x4 and Plank appeared. They hit Tyler and Lindsay, Suddenly Ed picked up a snowman and threw it at the attacking side.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Arnold I just can't stand how stupid you are sometimes. But yet I love you Arnold!" Helga said before she heard breathing in the background. She looks at Samson who is staring at her. She then punchs Samson in the face.<p>

* * *

><p>"ED YOU IDIOT!" Sarah screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dorks!" Kevin shouted.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside of the snow mechinacal fort, Chris is watching the whole thing. "Looks like Ed and Izzy will be hard to beat. Will anybody else get hit by snowballs."

Suddenly on the screen Johnny, Raven, Noah, Sierra, LaShawna and Harold get frozen by the Brainfrezzer. Then Dexter hit Brainfrezzer with a snowball thanks to his robot arm.

* * *

><p><strong>TEAMS<strong>

**_Italics means out of challenge. _Teams are separated by number of points.**

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET SANTAS- <strong>

**Ed- 11**

**Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel- 3**

**Kuki, **_**Jake**_**- 2**

**Dukey, Mary, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Eduardo, Double D, Ed, Starfire, Robin, Courage, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Trent, Cody, Mac, Wyatt, Jillian, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Ben, Flapjack, Lazlo, Raj, Nina, Deedee, **_**Lindsay, Tyler, Caitlin, Finn, Gwen T**_**,**_** Gil, Julie**_**, and **_**Jen**_**- 0**

* * *

><p><strong>SALTY SCROOGES- <strong>**Izzy- 11 **

**Dexter- 1**

**Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Marie, Lee, Duncan, Courtney, Susan, Sissy, Coco, Jonsey, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Eustace, Eddy, May, Gwen, Panini, Chowder, Billy, Adam, Mordecai, **_**Johnny, Harold,**__**LaShawna, Sierra,**__**Noah, Raven, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Mandark, Heather, LSP, PB, Bloo, Goo, **_**and **_**Alejandro**_**- 0 **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	25. Day 7: Part 2: Another Snow Joke

**New Disclaimer: I only own James, Jo and Jessica. Everybody else is owned by Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney, Fox, Comedy Central and their associates.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back from the break!" Rueben said, "Currently, I am setting up some bobby traps cause if I did Chris would buy me a Subway restaurant. All right Melty, you melt this block of wood when somebody is underneath it. Spike, can you aim your spikes at these ropes which will send snow on anybody. And Angel I need to help me pelt those guys when they come in!"<p>

"Kinda late for that!" Mandy screamed as she picked up Billy as a shield and started to throw snowballs which hit Angel, Rueben, Melty, and Spike with snowballs before any of them could react. Grim, Billy, Marceline, Fanny, Patton, Wally, Buttercup, Susan, and Coco followed the noseless girl deeper into the snowfort.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the North side, Trent, Cody had joined forces with Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Mac and Eduardo were distracing the group while Ed and Double D could get though. The forces of Spud, Trixie, Eliza, Darwin, Debbie, Cartman, Lilo, Windsor, Ingrid, Velma Green, Mindy, Nergal Jr, Sperg, Pud'n, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Pearl stood behind another snow bank which shielded them until Izzy rolled another grenade snowball into the battlefield which again knocked everybody there.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the group of Courage, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Mary, Dukey, Jillian, Blossom, Bubbles, Beth, Flapjack, Wyatt, and Lazlo were working together against Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Mark Chang, Vicky, Tootie, Trixie Tang, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Jimmy N, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Nick, Todd, Myron, Maurica, Sharie, Dana, Jenny, Reggie, Otto, Twister, Squid, Mushi, Lizzie, Tommy, Sonya, Lee and Ace.<p>

"I still can't believe that Raj and Nina were caught." Lazlo said to Beth before the duo were hit thanks to the cheating of Anti-Cosmo.

"Somebody also got Sadie, Wyatt and DJ." Katie said before she and Flapjack were hit.

"We have to do something." Blossom said before using Ice Breath on the opposing side.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with every member of the Sour Scrooges (except for Mandy's group and Izzy), were planning a sneak attack. Little did they know that a certain Danny Phantom and Youngblood, PointDexter, Ember and Dani were planning to ambush them.<p>

"UGH! WHERE ARE THEY!" Courtney screamed before Ember hit her with a snowball.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Dexter said as he hid behind a tree.

"You do know that we can still hit you, Matey?" Youngblood said as he pelted Dexter.

"STOP TALKING LIKE A PIRATE!" Ember and Dani screamed.

Chowder hid behind Panini where he was hit two seconds later. Panini pounced on Ember only to fall into the snow for an easy pelting.

Mordecai hit PointDexter before shouting, "Ohhhhh!" That is until Danny hit him in the face.

The Kanker sister were pelted on by one and then followed Gwen, Eddy, Patsy, Clam, Nikki, Adam, Sissy and Duncan. Aku/ Eustace then pelted Youngblood who was annoying both Ember and Dani with his pirate talk. The two ghost girls followed the pirate wannabe.

Danny looked at two remaining contestants in front of him. He then decided to use his Ice Powers on them.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Maybe we should have forbide the use of ice powers" Chris said, "By the way, Ember reminds me of my sister who died in a basement fire."

* * *

><p>"Youngblood reminds me of my stupid brother Chris!" Ember said.<p>

* * *

><p>"That Megas is just like a video game" Gaz said.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the KND operatives, Kuki was dodging ice attack from the ice king while Hoagie pelted the Ice King. "Looks like he won't snow up again!" Hoagie laughed.<p>

"That is just stupid!" Abby said as she slapped Hoagie with her hat. Suddenly, Gaz and Coop riding in Megas appeared.

"Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" Rachel said taking command, "Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5, you will work together to take down the robot while me and Numbuh 1 go forward."

Let's just say that when you add Gaz's super gaming skills and a super cool robot like Megas, you get three now out of the challenge KND Operatives.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in the snowfort, Ron, Kim, Danny, Rufus, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, Paulina, Dash, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy, Vanessa, Irving, Stewie, Chris Griffon, Meg, Lisa, Bart, Millhouse, Nelson, Raplh, Mojo Jojo, Princess, Butch, Brick, Boomer, Johnny Bravo, Frankie, Rigby, XJ9 Jenny, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon along with new interns Tim, Jim, Wade, Shego, Monique and Terrence were in what looked like a small hallway. Suddenly on one side of the room, Mandy along with her group and Izzy came in. But everybody then turned their attention to the south side in which Blossom's group along with Ed, Double D, Nigel and Rachel came in.<p>

Little did either team know that this wasn't a hallway, is was secretly a warehouse in which every intern not mentioned in the challenge appeared along with those already hit. Every single contestant in the challenge gasped except for Izzy who had a creepy smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"AUUUUUGGGGHHH!" Courage screamed.

* * *

><p>"So they want to come back from?" Izzy asked before pulling out a nuclear bomb wrapped in snow, "BRING IN ON!"<p>

* * *

><p>Izzy pulled out the nuclear bomb. "Izzy do not activate the bomb!" Chris said as he jumped into Jake Long's mouth. "YOU'LL KILL US ALL!"<p>

"GIVE ME INVINCEABILTY MCLEAN!" Izzy screamed.

"SURE! SCROOGES WIN!" Chris said, "SANTAS ARE SENDING SOMEBODY HOME. Also, Ed, Blossom, Hoagie, Nigel, Abby, Rachel, Kuki, Jake, Dukey, Mary, Double D, Courage, Bubbles, Trent, Cody, Jillian, Geoff, Bridgette, and Ben win invincibility caus ehtye survived up until this point and/ or they actually hit somebody"

* * *

><p><strong>TEAMS<br>**_Italics means out of challenge. _**Teams are separated by number of points.**

**SWEET SANTAS- **

**Blossom- 38**

**Ed- 11 **

_**Hoagie**_**- 4**

**Nigel, **_**Abby**_**, Rachel- 3**

_**Kuki**_**, **_**Jake**_**- 2**

**Dukey, Mary, Double D, Courage, Bubbles, Trent, Cody, Jillian, Geoff, Bridgette, Ben, **_**Wyatt, DJ, Flapjack, Deedee, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Caitlin, Finn, Gwen T, Gil, Julie**_**, **_**Cyborg, Beast Boy, Eduardo, Starfire, Robin, Mac, Lazlo, Raj, Nina, **_**and **_**Jen**_**- 0**

**SALTY SCROOGES- ****Izzy- 30**

_**Eustace/Aku**_**- 3 **

_**Mordecai, Dexter**_**- 1**

**Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Susan, Coco, Buttercup, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Billy, **_**Sissy**_**, **_**Jonsey, Nikki, Adam, Marie, Lee, Eddy, May, Gwen, Duncan**_**, **_**Panini, Chowder, Johnny, Courtney, Harold,**__**LaShawna, Sierra,**__**Noah, Raven, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Mandark, Heather, LSP, PB, Bloo, Goo, **_**and **_**Alejandro**_**- 0 **

**Eliminated- Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'ncukles, Justin, Cree, Wilt, Jude, Irwin,  
>Fred Fredburger, Cheese<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**You can vote off Wyatt, DJ, Flapjack, Deedee, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Caitlin, Finn, Gwen T, Gil, Julie, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Eduardo, Starfire, Robin, Mac, Lazlo, Raj, Nina, or Jen. You can vote as a review  
><strong>


	26. Day 7: Part 3: Snow, He Ain't The Loser

**New Disclaimer: I only own James, Jo and Jessica. Everybody else is owned by Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney, Fox, Comedy Central and their associates.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to the break!" Chris said to the camera. He then turned to the Sweet Santas and shoke his head, "You had two Powerpuffs, four Teen Titans, and five KND operatives but you couldn't beat them."<p>

"YOU GAVE THEM THE WIN CAUSE IZZY HAD A NUKE MADE OF SNOW!" Cyborg yelled at the host.

"Anyway, as said in last chapter," Chris explained, "Ed, Blossom, Hoagie, Nigel, Abby, Rachel, Kuki, Jake, Dukey, Mary, Double D, Courage, Bubbles, Trent, Cody, Jillian, Geoff, Bridgette, and Ben can't vote cause they won invincibility. "

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Gil . You totally messed" Jen said.

* * *

><p>"I think I have to go with Senor Gil." Eduardo said.<p>

* * *

><p>"COCO! (WE WIN!)" Coco said jumping up and down.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure whether a vote is good or not." Starfire said, "Does Robin need a vote to stay in the game?"<p>

* * *

><p>"You messed up big time dude" Finn said to the camera.<p>

* * *

><p>"Eduardo is kinda scary looking. But it does show that it is the inside that counts." DJ said before a monster appeared in the toilet. "AUGH!" DJ ran through the confessional, again.<p>

* * *

><p>"What did I do? I needed some sugar for my Fruitcake." The same monster said.<p>

* * *

><p>"HI WORLD!" Gir said, "MAKE ME A SANDWICH!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I told Gir to open change the votes." Zim said before the confessional voting box exploded revealing every paper saying Zim "GIR! GET OVER HERE RIGHT KNOW!"<p>

* * *

><p>Mandy takes out the votes and replaces them, "Sorry. But you are a huge threat to me"<p>

* * *

><p>"Those without any votes are Wyatt, DJ, Flapjack, Deedee, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Caitlin, Finn, Gwen T, Julie, Beast Boy, Eduardo, Starfire, Robin, Mac, Lazlo, Raj, Nina, and Jen!" Chris said as he tossed CN trophies to the group.<p>

"Wait, why am I in the bottom two?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, maybe people just don't like you." Chris said, "Plus you are getting sent home tonight."

"This makes no sense." Robin said, "How many votes did Gil have?"

"One." Chris said.

"Wait, why would everybody vote off Cyborg?" Finn asked.

"Look I don't care but that titan is going onto the Sweet Revenge!" Chris said as Chef shoved Cyborg into the boat.

* * *

><p>Loser Confessional<p>

"Something doesn't seem that right." Cyborg said before he thought, "But I don't need it eat th crap Chef serves."

* * *

><p><strong>Votes: Does it really matter cause Gir, then Mandy switched the votes?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Game: Mandy, <strong>**Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Coco, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Eustace, Harold, Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Panini, Chowder, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Julie, Mandark, Jake, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Bloo, Goo, Billy, Ben, Gwen T, Adam, Mordecai, Kuki, Flapjack, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Caitlin, Dexter, Deedee**

**Eliminated: ****Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'ncukles, Justin, Cree, Wilt, Jude, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Cheese, Cyborg**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: The contestants have a challenge based on the Awakeathon and New Years Eve combined.<strong>


	27. Day 8: Part 1: Stay Awake Till You Drop

**New Disclaimer: I only own James, Jo and Jessica. Everybody else is owned by Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney, Fox, Comedy Central and their associates.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network," Chris said giving the intro, "The teams were dissolved into two groups, the Sweet Santas and the Salty Scrooges. Contestants faced off against all the interns in a snowball fight. Some did a good job like Ed, Blossom and Izzy while most failed like Panini, Dexter, and Gil. Jake killed Kenny, nobody remembered who was with Kim and Cyborg got sent home on the dock of shame. Who will join him, find out today on Total… Drama… Cartoon Network!"<p>

(Skipping Theme Song Again)

* * *

><p>The 86 contestants were sitting down in the Mess Hall. "Something doesn't seem right guys." Robin said to Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy.<p>

"Something doesn't seem right girls." Blossom said to her sisters.

"My name is Ed!" Ed said before hugging a piece of moldy buttered toast.

"Alright guys, today you must run all around the island for the challenge." Chris said as he, Chef and Blainley walked in.

"But what about Chef's delicious food?" Chowder asked.

"If you don't get back before breakfast, there is none." Chris said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Whats will I do without food?" Billy asked before he started to eat some of his boogers.

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do without food?" Chowder asked. "At least I still have these gummy worms to hold me over."<p>

* * *

><p>At the back of the contestants running, Chowder along with Owen fainted due to the fact of them being too fat to run. "C'mon chowder!" Panini said as she ran back and lifted Chowder up. Panini then ran past Billy, and Mandy<p>

"Look Billy. Actually today's challenge is a pigback ride." Mandy explained, "And you're giving me one."

"Okay Mandy!" Billy said as he lifted her up and started to run faster.

* * *

><p>Later at the Mess Hall, everybody except for Izzy, Owen, Noah, Billy, Mandy, Chowder, LaShawna, Harold, and Double D (which none of them were there) were relaxing. "Where the hell is our food?" Buttercup asked extremely mad.<p>

"Chris said he would reveal what's for breakfast after everybody shows up." Blainley said reading a magazine.

"Forget this!" Buttercup said as she flew out the window until she came back with everybody else.

"Kay since everybody is here, who's hungry?" Chris asked as Chef pulled a curtain revealing the kitchen filled with everything from Chunky Puffs and Tofu Pizza to Red Gush and Butter Toast.

Chowder then ran into the kitchen followed by most of the contestants. Only the original contestants (minus Owen), Dexter, Blossom, Robin, Raven, Nigel, Rachel, Double D, Susan, Mary and Mandy were not shoving food down their troughs.

* * *

><p>One feast later, most of the contestants were lying down on the floor. "Congrats its time for part 2 of the challenge." Chris said with a smirk.<p>

"Let me guess," Sierra said, "it's the Awakeathon."

"But with a twist, at a random time, you must complete a mini challenge." Chris said. "If you are unable to complete the mini challenge, you are out of it."

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"What's wrong with the author. I he running out of challenge ideas?" Mandy asked.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I fell for it again." Owen said before crying.<p>

* * *

><p>"I drank the whole pitcher of root beer!" Billy said, "Did I mention root beer gives me gas?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Time Since The Start: 12 Hours<strong>

**Asleep-Nobody**

**Awake- Everybody**

* * *

><p>"Stay awake from twelve hours! I can do that in my sleep!" Billy said before farting in the faces of Double D, Grim, Mandy, Ed, Eddy, May, Lee, and Marie. Double D, Eddy, May, Lee, and Marie then fainted. "It smells like my room!" Ed said.<p>

"I'm used to the smell of Billy before dark." Mandy said, "Plus I don't have a nose."

"Same." Grim said.

"I gotta go use the bathroom!" Billy said running to the toilet as he passed Kuki, Bubbles and Deedee.

Meanwhile Kuki, Bubbles and Deedee were talking about guys. "I really like Wally but I'm not sure if he likes me back. Plus he keeps saying I own him quarters."

"At least your not mostly pairing up with villains like Mojo, Him, or the Rowdyruffs." Bubbles said.

"Or dorks like Mandark." Deedee said.

"But still, I'm not sure he really likes me." Kuki said looking at Wally.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Since The Start: 23 Hours, 59 Minutes, and 59 Seconds<strong>

**Asleep- Double D, Eddy, Marie, Lee, May, Owen, Dukey and Chowder**

**Awake- Everybody Else**

* * *

><p>"Congrats on making it to the 24 hour mark!" Chris said drinking some coffee.<p>

"Must have some steak." Dukey said in his sleep.

"Did that dog just talk?" Gil asked.

"No, its just you hallucinating from a lack of sleep" Johnny said.

"Oh." Gil said, "Then goodnight."

"It 10AM." Johnny said.

"Still." Gil said as he fell asleep.

"Contestants right know you must complete a mini challenge. The mini challenge is that you must climb to the top of a tree if you fail to complete it, you'll get a little surprise." Chris said pointing to a tree.

* * *

><p>Two minutes later, everybody except for those asleep, LSP, Heather, and Lindsay were in a tree.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"There was no lumpin way that I was going to get dirty climbing some lumpin tree!" LSP said.

* * *

><p>"Tree bark is much worse then their bite." Lindsay said, "Especially when it's dogwood"<p>

* * *

><p>"Look I already know that I won't be sent home." Heather said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chef is you will." Chris said as Chef took a large hammer and wacked each of the girls on the head.<p>

"LINDSAY!" Tyler screamed as he fell off the tree bringing down Ed, Beth, Dexter and Kuki with him. The five of them then fell unconscious.

"Know you have to stay up there until I say so!" Chris said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Time From Start: 36 Hours, 2 Minutes, 3 Seconds<strong>

**Asleep (or unconscious): Double D, Eddy, Marie, Lee, May, Owen, Dukey, Chowder, Gil, LSP, Heather, Lindsay, Tyler, Ed, Beth, Dexter, Kuki, Grim, Noah, LaShawna, Harold**

**Awake: Everybody Else**

* * *

><p>"I'm tired" Bloo said as he jumped down from the tree, "I'm going to go to bed."<p>

"You do know that when the blood rushes to your head, you are able to stay more awake!" Izzy said hanging upside down.

"Senor Mac, can I go to bed?" Eduardo asked.

"No Ed, listen you want to be the person who stays awake the longest."

"Yeah! We can hang upside down forever man!" Finn said as he fisted pounded Jake.

"That's great cause the next mini challenge is to hang upside down from the tree."

"Hey Dad,. Do you need any help cause I can help you!" Jeff said as he slides down next to Billy.

"SPIDER!" Billy screamed as he climbed over Mandark, Sissy, Starfire, Bubbles, Alejandro, Wally, Sadie and Rachel causing them to fall out of the tree. Billy then grabbed onto Coco. "Save me Chicken Tree thing!"

"COCO! (Get Off of me!)" Coco squawked as he picked up Billy with her legs and threw him at Eduardo, which caused the two to fall. Coco not holding on to the branch fell ontop of Panini and the two girls fell down as well.

"Sadie! I'm coming!" Katie said as she jumped down ontop of Nikki.

"Watch it!" Nikki screamed as the two of them fell.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I'm tired of the wonder twins over there." Nikki said, "They are more annoying than the clones."

* * *

><p>"My and Sadie are BFFFFLs" Katie said. "We have to be together or we will totally die."<p>

* * *

><p>"Pitiful humans! I Zim, would go the longest without falling asleep!" Zim yelled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Time From Start: 48 Hours In<strong>

**Asleep (or unconcouis): Everybody except for Mandy, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Johnny, Susan, Mary, Robin, Nigel, Abby**

**Awake: Mandy, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Johnny, Susan, Mary, Robin, Nigel, Abby**

* * *

><p>"Alright since it is clear that none of you will fall asleep soon, whoever lasts longest wins the challenge." Chris said as he picked up a Pokeball. "Go Jigglypuff!"<p>

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said. "Jiggaly...puff...jiggaly...puff!

Jiggaly...puff...jiggaly..." It sang before noticing everybody was asleep. It then pulled a marker out of it microphone.

"Cool. Pass me a pen!" Bloo said as he saw Jigglypuff drawing on Chris' face.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Sweet I gotta Bloo tattoo!" Izzy said pointing her skin.

* * *

><p>"I don't remember who stayed up the longest so Mandy, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Johnny, Susan, Mary, Robin, Nigel and Abby get invincibility. And two people will be sent home. Just try to wash off the drawing till the elimination ceremony." Chris said too the cameras with a paper bag over his face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review with challenge ideas and vote for somebody. Happy New Year!<strong>


	28. Day 8 Part 2: Katie Crying and 2 Losers

**Disclaimer: Still only own Jessica, Jo and James.**

* * *

><p>"Camper since two of you are going to Playa De Loser, let's hurry this up. Mandy, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Johnny, Susan, Mary, Robin, Nigel and Abby have invincibility so they get their CN Trophies now. "<p>

Later only Bloo, Billy, Katie, Sadie, Chowder, Owen, Heather, LSP, Lindsay and Tyler were the only ones without their awards. "Bloo, drawing on people's faces is not one of the best ways to avoid their votes. Billy, you caused a lot of people to loss the game. Owen, you were the only original contestant who fell for it. Katie, Sadie, I believe you friendship is making Katie blow challenges. Chowder, you honestly stank overall. LSP, Heather, and Lindsay, you guys chose to not climb the tree. Tyler, your wipeout caused four other chances of invincibility." Chris explained.

"Also safe are Lindsay, LSP, Heather and Katie, each with one vote apiece." Blaineley said, "And Tyler and Chowder, you guys only had four votes."

"Alright Owen, Sadie, Billy and Bloo…" Chris tried to say.

"Two of you are being sent home. And here's a hint, its not Owen cause he had seven votes." Blaineley said.

"Okay, one of you had twenty-one votes, the other two had twenty-three votes." Chris said.

"And that one person is" Blaineley said, "Billy! Sadie and Bloo, it is time to go!"

"Well see you guys cause have you seen the challenges?" Bloo said storming off.

"Listen Katie, I want you to make it to the finals for me, to the final twenty at the least!" Sadie said, "You're a great person and I really think that you should win."

"I will. I promise Sadie!"Katie said giving her BFFFFL one goodbye hug.

At the dock of shame, Katie and Sadie were still crying. As the Sweet Revenge left the island Sadie's crying could still be heard. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Bloo screamed.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"How was that sleep Bloo? Was it worth losing a million?" Mandy asked, "Luckily those idiots voted you off instead of Billy cause I need all the pawns I can get.

* * *

><p>"Now I wish I voted with Coco and Eduardo for Billy." Mac said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'LL MISS YOU SADIE!" Katie cried.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Chris when do we get paid?" Frankie asked as she and all the interns surrounded Chris.<p>

"HIT IT CHEF!" Chris said as he closed his eyes as a bright light whipped all of their memory and knocking them unconscious. When the light faded Chef came out to Chris, "So we get all of them back home so they think it's all a dream and won't remember a thing about this game. Also we have to change the previous episodes so sues." Chris said, "Also give Blainley this pink slip."

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Katie: 1**

**LSP: 1**

**Lindsay: 1**

**Heather: 1**

**Chowder: 4**

**Tyler: 4**

**Owen: 7**

**Billy: 21**

**Sadie: 23**

**Bloo: 23**

* * *

><p>Loser Confessional<p>

"I miss Katie already!" Sadie cried, "I want her to win for the both of us!"

* * *

><p>"I just don't get why whose idiots couldn't take a joke!" Bloo complained. "At least I'm trading crappy cabins for luxurious resort."<p>

* * *

><p>"Why did Chef throw me in here? Wait I'm fired! You are so going to pay Chris McLean! I will get you!" Blaineley yelled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Send in Challenge Ideas Or... I'll Delete This Story!<strong>


	29. Day 9: A Day Wrapped In A Chapter

**Disclaimer: Still only own Jessica, James and Jo.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Carton Network. Another season one challenge took revenge on our campers. The only original contestant to fall for the hole buffet was Owen. Since it was a tie between about ten contestants, they all won. Billy, Bloo, Sadie and Owen were the four with the most votes. I fired Blaineley for getting in my way along with all the interns. Bloo and Sadie walked the dock. Who will freak and who will lose? Find out here on Total… Drama… Cartoon Network!" Chris said giving the recap.<p>

* * *

><p>(THEME SONG. STILL NEED IT! YOU CAN GWT TO DECIEDE WHO ENTERS THE NEXT SEASON AGANIST THE HUNDRED. I'LL PM YOU THE LIST OF CHARACETRS WHO JOIN BLAINLEY ON HER ROAD TRIP.)<p>

* * *

><p>The 84 contestants were sitting down in the mess hall. Chris came in with Chef. "What happened to Blaineley?" Heather asked not caring.<p>

"I forced her. I bet she isn't going to try to steal my screen time." Chris said.

Outside, Blaineley along stood outside. ""That's what he thinks. All I have to do is kill McLean and I'll be the host!"

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Look Chris is an idiot, I bet Blainley is secretly is trying to come back." Suddenly a sleep dart flew into Chef neck and the man fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Toady, we actually don't have a challenge." Chris said. Suddenly a femine scream could be heard near the confessional. We see Chowder standing there with a note in his hand.<p>

"What does it say?" Courtney asked.

"It's a picture of dancing weasels!" Chowder said.

"Turn it the other way around." Courtney said annoyed.

"Dear Chris,

I have Chef. For every half hour, I will kidnap somebody else new.

Signed,

The Person Who Wants Your Job" Chowder read.

"Since when did Chowder want to become evil?" Lindsay asked.

"GIVE CHEF BACK! I NEED HIS BUTTERED TOAST TO LIVE!" Ed screamed as he jumped onto Chowder.

"ED!" Double D said, "Chowder was only reading the note."

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I didn't know." Ed said.

* * *

><p>"Idiots." Mandy grumbled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay whoever brings Chef back and finds out who it did wins invincibility " Chris said.<p>

"I went to Detective Steve's Detective Camp. I know what we should do."

"So do I!" Lindsay said, "I watched a lot of Scooby Doo! We should split up and search for clues."

"I was going to say that!" Harold said.

"We should send DJ and Courage together cause they're like Scooby and Shaggy." Lindsay said.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I was going to say that!" Harold said.

* * *

><p>"Not a good idea Lindsay." Gwen said.<p>

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later at the Mess Hall, Bridgette and Geoff were making out. Little did the two of them know, an old friend was watching them. "Hey Geoff. I need to go use the bathroom."<p>

"But babe." Geoff said.

"I guess I can wait a little bit," Bridgette said before continuing to make out. The figure watching them pulled out a net gun and aimed at the two lovers. She smirked and pushed the trigger button.

* * *

><p>"What's going on!" Bridgette asked, "And where's Geoff?"<p>

"Well I'm kidnapping everybody until Chris is alone so I can kill him." Blaineley said, "He's okay. I'm having him in "

"Then why is Chef here? And where did you get so many spy gear?"

"I stole them from Kim Possible and WHOHP."

"Are you insane?"

"Pretty much."

"You can't get away with this."

"I already am, Bridgette. I already am."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Chowder along with Panini, Owen and Izzy came into. "Where's Bridgette and Geoff?" Izzy asked.<p>

"Hey look another note." Chowder said before reading it, "Why did somebody leave a perfectly good picture of dancing weasels?"

"Upside down Chowder." Panini said.

"Dear Soon-to-be-victims," Chowder read, "

I will give Bridgette, Geoff and Chef when Chris quits his job. Plus, I'm kidnapping people every fifteen minutes.

Signed,

The Angry B"

"Give back Bridgette, Geoff and Chef!" Izzy said jumping ontop of Chowder.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"She broke my eating arm!" Chowder yelled.

* * *

><p>"Stop is wrong here." Courage said, "Eustace stopped calling me a stupid dog."<p>

* * *

><p>"IZZY STOP! CHOWDER WAS ONLY READING IT!" Panini yelled.<p>

"We gotta warn the others!" Owen said running out.

A short and quick skip shows Blaineley kidnapping people, and Izzy, Ed, and Billy tackling Chowder.

* * *

><p>One whole day and night later, Chris, Chowder(in a full body cast and a wheelchair), Izzy, Billy, Ed, Mandy, EustaceAku, Courage and Grim.

* * *

><p>Courage then pulled Grim's robe before pointing to Eustace.<p>

"You're right." Grim said to Courage before walking over to Eustace.

"Listen Aku, I know you possessed this idiot and your going to steal the money for yourself." Grim said.

"It is against the rules to let yourself get possessed!" Chris yelled.

"It it so Blaineley." Mandy said. "Billy, Izzy, and Ed are just too stupid. Chowder can't be able to. Courage would never kidnap anybody. Grim can't carry a ten pound weigh."

"Looks like Eustace and Chowder are being sent home for obvious reasons" Chris said holding up a remote. "Good thing I have this choke collar if Blaineley tried to kill me for the hosting job."

Meanwhile with Blaineley and the captives, all of the contestants were tried up and in cages. "Man, Chris is so stupid! All except 8 contestants are kidnapped and he doesn't even AUGH!" Blaineley said before screaming in pain.

"Take her away!" Two underworld cops said as they pulled Blaineley and Aku into the portal.

"What happened? Last I remember is the key challenge." Eustace said.

"Well you and Chowder are being sent home because of injuries and rule breaking" Chris said.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

"Looks like pink and pinker are the last ones for their show" Mandy said talking about Courage and Panini.

* * *

><p>"NO! NOT CHOWDER!" Panini yelled.<p>

"He will take almost the rest of the season to heal." Chris said, "Would you rather have him be treated by Chef or somebody with actually medical experience."

"You do have a point" Panini said as Stickybeard pushed Chowder into the Sweet Revenge. "CHOWDER I LOVE YOU!"

"GET IN THERE FOOL!" Chef yelled as he pushed Eustace into the Sweet Revenge.

* * *

><p>Loser Confessional<p>

"I can't believe, ow, how much, ow, candy is here!" Chowder said, "It's so sad, ow, that I can't move my ow, jaw without ow, hurting it!"

* * *

><p>"What I do?" Eustace asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Underworld Police Car Confessional<p>

"What do you mean I'm going to underworld jail?" Blaineley asked. "I can't do time in the slammer!"

* * *

><p>"I will have my revenge." Aku said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In Game: Mandy, <strong>**Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Coco, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Harold, Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Panini, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Julie, Mandark, Jake, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Goo, Billy, Ben, Gwen T, Adam, Mordecai, Kuki, Flapjack, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Caitlin, Dexter, Deedee**

**Eliminated: ****Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'ncukles, Justin, Cree, Wilt, Jude, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Cheese, Cyborg, Sadie, Bloo, Chowder, Eustace**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW OR THE STORY WILL BE DELETED! ALSO GIVE CHALLENGE IDEAS<strong>


	30. Aftermath 4 Part 1: Sadie, Bloo, Chowder

"Welcome to Total Drama Aftermath!" James said. Sadie's crying could be heard in the background.

"LET ME GIVE THE DISCLAIMER!" Jo screamed, ""THE AUTHOR OWNS NOTHING!

"But before we welcome our first guest, let's welcome the idiots who didn't make it past the previous aftermath." Jo said pointing to the Peanut Gallery. Here is how they were sitting.

Muriel Jude Wilt Cheese Fred Irwin

Eugene Mung Cree Eva Justin K'nuckles

"Lets welcome our first guest for today!" Jessica said, "He's the creator of Bloo, talks a lot, likes to speak Spanish, lays eggs and is great at basketball. It's Cheese!"

"Yes!" Cheese said.

"Yes!" Fred said.

"Yes!" Cheese said.

"Yes!" Fred said.

"SHUT UP!" Eva screamed at the two of them.

"Well, let's welcome Bloo." James said as the computer showed up the Green Room.

* * *

><p>Bloo along with Cyborg were angrily sitting down with their arms crossed. Sadie was clinging onto the sofa crying. Chowder was moaning in pain. And Eustace was watching the TV.<p>

"Listen you blue little snot bag!" Jo screamed as she ran into the room. "YOU WILL GET OUT THERE AND BE INTERVIEWED!"

"Okay, okay, ghesh." Bloo said as he quickly walked out of the Green Room

* * *

><p>"Okay, thanks for getting me out of there," Bloo said as he walked in and sat down.<p>

"No problem Green!" Jessica said.

"Who?" Bloo asked.

"That's you, Purple!" Jessica said.

"Forget it." Bloo said.

"Let's just start the questions." James said, "How did it feel when you were voted off?"

"They really need to get a better sense of humor. I mean, it was only a little prank!" Bloo said.

"Well drawing on everybody's face isn't really a little." Jessica said.

"Okay, next question from some chick named Berry. It says, 'FALL IN LOVE WITH ME YOU BLUE BASTARD! AND MY NAME IS BERRY!'" James read.

"That's kinda is mean." Jessica said.

"It in capitals, see" James said showing her sister.

"Wow. Continue with the questions."

"Okay listen Cherry; I don't even know who you are." Bloo said.

"MY NAME IS BERRY!" A voice from offstage is heard.

"Also, what is up with you and rules?" Jessica asked.

"Rules and me don't really get along." Bloo said.

"Okay since I am tired of Little Miss Crying Fatass, it's time for her to get interviewed!" Jo said heard from the green room.

Both Sadie and Jo's screaming could be heard then Sadie ran out towards the other two co-hosts. "Your sister scares me!" Sadie said crying.

"Sorry but she scares everybody" Wilt added.

"I agree yo!" Irwin said.

"I heard that!" Jo said as she punched the nerd.

"DON'T HURT ME!" K'nuckles said as he jumped ontop of Cree.

"Get off of me" Cree said as she flipped K'nuckles.

"I miss Katie!" Sadie said crying.

"How many times do I need you to shut up!" Bloo yelled at the crying girl.

"You're mean!" Sadie said running away.

"I'll go get her!" Muriel said following the girl.

"Might as well kill some time." James said.

"Okay, I got it." Jessica said as she picked up a large sniper and aimed it at the clock.

"Just introduce our next guest!" Jo yelled as she snatched the sniper.

"Okay, he's a pixie thingy, has a big mustache, is gray, lives with his mother and is in love with Chowder, its Soup!" Jessica said as she tried to get the sniper back.

"I'll do the intro," James said, "He loves to eat, and was horribly hurt by Izzy, Ed and Billy, its Chowder."

"Where is Soup?" Jessica asked.

"Hang on, Muriel, where is Sadie?" James asked as he picked , "She's coming back in a couple of minutes? By the way, can you push Chowder into here. He's the guy in the wheelchair and full body cast."

Muriel pushes Chowder out. "How's it going, Chowder?" James asked.

"I can't ow, feel my legs!" Chowder screamed.

"Well here are some super personal questions. How did you meet Mung?" James said.

"I've known ow, Mung for as ow, long as I can ow, remember!" Chowder said.

"What are your comments on Panini begin the last character on your show?" Jessica asked.

"I have my own ow, show!" Chowder yelled.

"I can't believe Endive's apprentice beat my apprentice." Mung growled.

"I'm okay, but make sure the blue meanie doesn't say anything to me!" Sadie said walking in.

"BUT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Mung and K'nuckles said at the same thing.

"Well, we have some clips for some of you guys." James said.

"We'll show these clips after the break!" Jo said, "REVIEW! OR I'LL FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE AND GIVE YOU A CAN OF SORRY!"

"I'll break the camera until the break." Jessica said as she pulled the sniper and shot the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Listen to Jo! She is serious!<strong>


	31. Aftermath 4 Part 2: Cyborg, Eustace

"Welcome back, we kinda needed to make sure that our idiot sister doesn't snip the camera again" Jo said as she tied Jessica up.

"Well, here is the clip!" Jessica said, "Why can't I point to the screen?"

"Its time for 'that's gonna leave a mark!'" James said.

Stickybeard is pushing Chowder into the boat but the wheelchair falls in the gap. Katie jumps ontop of Nikki. Billy jumps from person to person in the Awakathon. Mac gets kicked by Blaineley in the crouch.

"How is that supposed to make us feel better?" Bloo asked.

"It doesn't but it keep me from punching people in rage." Jo said before punching K'nuckles.

"By the way, have you been in the peanut gallery before? This is my very first one. Do you want to hear me spell my name?" Fred asked both Cree and K'nuckles.

"Will you shut up!" Cree yelled as her bracelet turned into a laser gun.

"The next guest loves the T-Car, was the leader of the Titans East and loves to eat meat, its Cyborg!" Jessica said.

"Holy crap, she didn't mess it up with other people from the same show." Eva said.

"It's the end of the world, yo!" Irwin screamed as he ran backstage.

"Can I come out?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes." Jo said, "Finally somebody who doesn't have to be brought out here!"

"Well what do you guys want to ask me?" Cyborg asked as he walked over and sat down.

"Well, first, do you have any idea want happened?" James asked.

"And do you think that red nailpolish looks better on my hands or my pink?" Jessica asked.

"Pink, duh." Sadie said, "Why didn't you add that to my questions?"

"You're not being interviewed!" Jo yelled.

"Oh my gosh, we forgot to interview Sandy!" Jessica said.

"Kinda late for that!" Sadie snapped.

"Well interview in a second."

"Um, no and I don't know?" Cyborg said confused.

"Why do you care about the T-Car so much?" Jo asked.

"Well, I made it myself with my type of programming." Cyborg said.

"I guess that makes sense." Jessica said, "Or wait, I don't get it still."

"Figures," Jo mumbled before asking, "If you had to date any of the Teen Titans, who would it be?"

"Well, I guess Bumblebee cause I had a little bit of a crush on her in high school and she is a great friend! Plus, that is kinda why I let her be the leader of Titans East along with the fact that I missed my friends."

"Okay now to Sadie, where did you and Katie first meet?" James asked.

"We meet in a dance class. That's where she got the name Katie. Before that, she was always called Katherine." Sadie said, "Plus, she told me that I didn't stink at dancing."

"That reminds me from a TV Show." Jessica said.

"Okay, can somebody bring out Eustace?" James asked.

"I'll get him," Jo said before storming off.

Eustace suddenly flied and crashed landed onto the couch. "What did I do?" He asked in pain.

"You didn't come when you were told to!" Jo yelled from backstage.

"He loves to scream, is purple, cooks with lots of vinegar and is a doctor, its Kats!" Jessica said.

"And her streak of keeping good intros end." Cree whispered to Eva.

"Where am I?" Irwin asked waking up.

"Let's just get to Eustace's questions. " Jo said angrily.

"Kay, do you like, remember anything?" Jessica asked.

"All I remember is getting the key and then Chris saying I'm being sent here." Eustace said.

"Why are you so mean to Bravery?"

"Who's Bravery?" Eustace asked.

"She means Courage." James explained.

"He stole Muriel from me!" Eustace yelled.

"Your a bully to Courage!" Muriel yelled back.

"Well if that stupid dog knew he was a dog and not a person, I might treat him better! Plus you act like he's your child." Eustace yelled as she walked over to Muriel.

"Well, I wanted to have a baby but you said they are too much work."

"But I didn't want a pet!"

"Well, he was in the street and he was a puppy! Plus he has more concern for me then you every did!"

"Well we are running out of time! Stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama Cartoon Network."

"REVIEW OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASSES!" Jo yelled.

"I'm sorry but I need to break up with you, Liam er, Luke, em, what's-your-face." Jessica said.


	32. Day 10 Part 1: Hide and Shut Up

"Last time on: 'Total Drama: Cartoon Network,' Blaineley started to kidnap people. Chowder ended up in a full body cast thanks to Izzy, Billy and Ed. And Grim and Courage found out that Aku was possessing Eustace. Chowder and Eustace were sent home due to obvious reasons. Who will join the new losers? Find out what will happen on this episode of Total… Drama… Cartoon Network! " Chris said giving the recap.

* * *

><p>(Theme Song)<p>

* * *

><p>The 82 contestants were sitting down in the Mess Hall. Suddenly, Chris along with Chef entered the room. "How's it going campers?" Chris asked with a smirk.<p>

"It's horrible." Susan said.

"That's what I was hoping because it's time for the next challenge." Chris said.

"What's the challenge man?" Geoff asked.

"Another favorite from Season 3. It's the one where your girlfriend lost the game." Chris said.

"Was it the Yukon challenge?"

"No, the hide and seek one!" Chris yelled. "Chef will look for you will you try to be one of the last twenty not blasted by his extreme super soaker!"

"That doesn't seem so bad," Lindsay said.

"Chef will you deminstrate?" Chris asked as chef aimed the soaker at Chris. "STOP!"

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

Shows 83 small boxes each filled with a different contestant (or Chef) laughing at Chris.

* * *

><p>"I'm hiding in the confessional. Nobody will ever find me in here." Wally said jumping into the toilet wearing scuba gear, and also an extra one.<p>

* * *

><p>Izzy, Mandy, Lindsay, Tyler, Billy, Ed, Double D and Eddy hid inside Team Mandy's cabin. Jake stretched underneath the dock and held Finn, Marceline, LSP and PB. Panini and Katie were the first found because of their crying in the Mess Hall. Chef then found Lazlo, Calm, Raj, Patsy, Nina and Gretchen in the Team LRISSSSP cabin.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuki along with Abby, Rachel and Fanny were hiding inside the boathouse. "Look, Numbuh 5 says you shouldn't go get your Hide-From-A-Scary-Man-Rainbow Monkey" Abby said to Kuki.<p>

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT MY LOVE FOR RAINBOW MONKEYS!" Kuki yelled before running off.

"Got you fools!" Chef yelled at the trio before blasting them.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I would have rather hidden with Wally." Kuki explained.

"You would?" Wally asked as he jumped out of the toilet.

"Yes. Now, what are you doing?" Kuki asked.

"Hiding." Wally said before jumping back into it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Team Mandy's cabin, Chef started to approach it. "You'll never get me alive!" Izzy yelled as she jumped out the window, leading Chef to Marie, May and Lee.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, Mac, Goo, Eduardo and Coco were hiding near the bonfire ceremony. "Hey Mac!" Goo said extremely loudly.<p>

"What?" Mac whispered.

"I need to know why are we hiding again cause I really don't like hide and seek very much. It seems kinda childish. I like tag better than hide and seek. Guess it just me cause I think we just lost!" Goo said going on and on.

"What makes you say that?" Mac asked.

"I'm right here." Chef said before blasting Mac and Goo with water.

* * *

><p>In a quick and super short series of clips (because I'm lazy), it shows Chef blasting everybody except for Wally, Kuki, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Mandy, Billy, Eduardo, Coco, Tyler, Lindsay, Finn, Jake, PB, LSP, Marceline, Jen, Jonsey, Nikki, Wyatt, and Caitlin.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright contestants, since there are twenty one of you guys left, we are only one person away from finding out who wins invincibility. Also, to the readers, read the author's story, Blaineley's Cross Country Road Trip, located on the author's account and on the Cartoon XOver section of fanfiction." Chris said over the PA.<p>

"Okay, so what do we do know?" Lindsay asked before Chef bursted down the door.

"RUN AWAY!" Ed yelled as he burst down one of the wall. Eddy, Double D, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Lindsay and Tyler ran out the hole in the wall.

"Dang it! I hate this game!" Chef said as he tried to form the shape as the hole.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Ha ha!" Izzy said laughing at Chef. "You need to join a gym! I can help out with that. I helped Owen lose about two pounds."

* * *

><p>Chef quickly approached the slowest members of the group and aimed his blaster at…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Vote who the contestants are and who gets sent home!**

* * *

><p><strong>Game: Mandy, Grim, Marceline, Johnny, Raven, Beast Boy, Marie, Lee, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Coco, Eduardo, Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Buttercup, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Harold, Double D, Ed, Eddy, May, Courage, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Starfire, Robin, Blossom, Bubbles, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Panini, Princess Jillian, Gil, Mac, Wyatt, Julie, Mandark, Jake, Finn, LSP, PB, Owen, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Goo, Billy, Ben, Gwen T, Adam, Mordecai, Kuki, Flapjack, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Caitlin, Dexter, Deedee<strong>

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin, Cree, Wilt, Jude, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Cheese, Cyborg, Sadie, Bloo, Chowder, Eustace**


	33. Day 10 Part 2: Hide From The Truth

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

Chef aimed his super soaker blaster at Ed, Double D, Eddy, Mandy and Billy. He laughed, "It's time for a bath you brats!"

Ed and Billy hearing the word bath pushed Mandy, Double D and Eddy. The blaster hit Ed and Billy. "Contestants, Wally, Kuki, Double D, Eddy, Mandy, Eduardo, Coco, Tyler, Lindsay, Finn, Jake, PB, LSP, Marceline, Jen, Jonsey, Nikki, Wyatt, and Caitlin. Two of you will be sent home. And Chef will be doing the ceremony because I have to stop Blaineley from getting 100 contestants plus interns. I'm going to Townsville!" Chris said over the PA.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I can't believe Lumpy did that for us." Eddy said, "Even if he wasn't trying."

* * *

><p>"Billy is such an idiot." Mandy said, "We could have easily outrun the three stooges. Plus I convinced him and Bonehead to vote off Buttercup. Now, off to convince more people"<p>

* * *

><p>"I already have Jonsey, Jen, Wyatt, Lindsay and Caitlin voting with me." Nikki said, "All I need is ten more people and the other half of the wonder twin is gone."<p>

* * *

><p>"Nora told me to vote off Cabby. I was also told to tell everybody to vote off Cabby. Cabby has the red hat and the evil older sister, right?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Panini is driving me crazy with her crying." Raven said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, me and my friends are voting off Panini. It hurts my heart to see her like this." Starfire said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Marie and Lee said that Buttercup seems like a threat. I going to have to vote with them."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm voting off that stupid boy. I also convinced Numbuhs 362, 3, 5, 4, 1, 2, and 60"<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright everybody, two of you idiots are going home." Chef said in front of the contestants.<p>

"Can you just hurry this up?" Courtney asked super annoyed.

"Fine!" Chef said throwing CN trophies to everybody except for Goo, Ed, Billy, Buttercup, Katie, Abby, Courtney and Panini.

"Why don't I have a CN Trophy?" Courtney half asked and half shouted.

"I don't like you!" Chef yelled as he threw the CN Trophy at Courtney's head.

"Ow!" Courtney said.

"Next goes to Katie who had only 5 votes. Panini also had 10 votes. Billy, Buttercup and Goo both had 13. Ed and Abby each of you are going home with 14 votes each."

"I'm going to miss all of you guys!" Ed said as he picked up everybody into a bear hug.

"How is this possible?" Susan asked.

"He once hugged four trees and his chimney." Eddy whispered to her.

"Get the lump off of me!" LSP yelled at Ed.

"Numbuh 5 has something to say to the lot of you, y'all crazy." Abby said as he headed down the Dock of Shame.

"Sorry to see you're out lassie." Stickybeard said to Abby. "Hurry up Boy-o!" HE yelled to Ed.

"I'm coming Blackbeard!" Ed said. The the Sweet Revenge swam will May's crying filled the air.

"I"m going to miss you!" May said.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Billy- Buttercup

Mandy- Buttercup

Grim- Buttercup

Finn- Billy

Jake- Billy

Marceline- Billy

LSP- Billy

PB- Billy

Johnny- Buttercup

Susan- Buttercup

Mary- Buttercup

Dukey- Buttercup

Sissy- Goo

Jillian- Goo

Gil- Goo

Robin- Panini

Starfire- Panini

Beast Boy- Panini

Raven- Panini

Ed- Goo

Double D- Goo

Eddy- Goo

May- Buttercup

Marie- Buttercup

Lee- Buttercup

Jonsey-Katie

Nikki-Katie

Wyatt-Katie

Jen-Katie

Caitlin-Katie

**Izzy- Abby**

Duncan- Goo

**Heather- Abby**

Courtney- Goo

Alejandro- Goo

**Harold- Abby**

**DJ- Abby**

**Lindsay- Abby**

**Tyler- Abby**

Trent- Goo

Gwen- Goo

LaShawna- Goo

Noah- Goo

**Cody- Ed**

**Sierra- Ed**

**Owen- Abby**

**Katie- Abby**

**Bridgette- Abby**

**Geoff- Abby**

**Beth- Abby**

Mac- Panini

Goo- Panini

Eduardo- Panini

Coco- Panini

**Nigel- Ed**

**Hoagie- Ed**

**Kuki- Ed**

**Wally- Ed**

**Abby- Ed**

**Patton- Ed**

**Fanny- Ed**

**Rachel- Ed**

Courage- Billy

Blossom- Billy

Bubbles- Billy

Buttercup- Billy

Panini- Billy

Ben- Billy

Gwen T- Billy

Julie- Billy

**Lazlo- Ed**

**Raj- Ed**

**Clam- Ed**

**Patsy- Ed**

**Gretchen- Ed**

**Nina- Ed**

Dexter- Panini

Deedee- Panini

Mandark- Goo

**Flapjack- Abby**

**Mordecai- Abby**

**Adam- Abby**

Katie-5

Panini-10

Billy-13

Goo-13

Buttercup-13

**Ed-14**

**Abby-14**

* * *

><p>Loser Confessionals<p>

"I'll miss Double D and Eddy but look what Jack Sparrow gave me!" Ed said holding up a Jawbreaker.

* * *

><p>"Something was up about me being voted off." Abby said, "But at least I don't need to compete in any more crazy challenges."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Game: Billy, Mandy, Grim, Finn, Jake, LSP, PB, Marceline, Johnny, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Princess Jillian, Gil, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Double D, Eddy, May, Marie, Lee, Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, Wyatt, Caitlin, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Harold, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Owen, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Mac, Goo, Eduardo, Coco, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Rachel, Courage, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Panini, Ben, Gwen T, Julie, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Dexter, Deedee Mandark, Flapjack, Mordecai, Adam, <strong>

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin, Cree, Wilt, Jude, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Cheese, Cyborg, Sadie, Bloo, Chowder, Eustace, Ed, Abby**

* * *

><p><strong>For those reading, please send in challenge ideas! Up next a valentines day challenge<strong>


	34. Day 11 Part 1: Dating Disasters

""Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, the contestants redid another favorite from Season 1! Chef basically went around the island looking for contestants. Some like Finn and Jake hid the entire time. Others like Katie and Panini were easily found. I had to go to a business meeting in Townsville so Chef was in charge of the elimination ceremony. Nikki trusted Lindsay in an attempt to vote off Katie but Lindsay screwed up with names causing Abby along with Ed were sailing the Sweet Revenge. Ed however gave everybody a bear hug before he left. Who will love the challenge? And who will love the fact somebody is going home? Find out now on Total… Drama… Cartoon Network!" Chris said giving the intro.

* * *

><p>(Theme Song Here)<p>

* * *

><p>The 80 contestants were sitting down on the beach. "You could really use some sun." Lindsay said to Grim, "You're as pale as bone."<p>

"Alright contestants, today is a simple date challenge. You will be paired up with a random person. The last five pairs win invincibility will one pair will go home." Chris said over the PA.

* * *

><p>Later with the contestants were with their partners. Chris smirked before saying, "Our first date disaster is bees."<p>

Chef then began to throw beehives at the contestants who responded by blocking with their menus, screaming like little girls and for some using their superpowers to stop the beehives. Sadly, Tyler was knocked out of his chair and caused him and Lindsay out of the challenge and Blossom fell out of her chair to hit a beehive away from everybody causing Adam's lose as well.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I can't believe that I got sent out of the challenge cause I tripped." Tyler complained.

* * *

><p>"I saved everybody's life. That should give me some credit." Blossom said annoyed.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at another table, Courtney was glaring at her partner then her knife then back at her partner. Courtney then pounced on Duncan causing the two of them to be out of the game.<p>

"Poor Duncan." Gwen said noticing what her boyfriend had to go through.

"I'm glad she's not my partner" Trent said before the two had a laugh.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"What was I thinking, let me emotions get in the way of me winning!" Courtney said, "stupid, stupid, stupid!"

* * *

><p>"It was kinda awkward with Trent. At least I wasn't with Cody." Gwen said.<p>

* * *

><p>Bridgette and Geoff were busy making out while Katie was talking about Sadie to her partner, Mordecai. "Listen dude, I really don't care about Sadie." Mordecai said.<p>

"I miss Chowder!" Panini said hugging her partner, Courage.

"I am so glad that you're no gone, Cody!" Sierra said to her partner.

"Time for the next dating disaster," Chris said, "Hail storms."

Bridgette and Geoff were too busy making out to notice the hail. A hole ripped in the umbrella, which was over Jake and Marceline. Marceline ran inside to avoid the sun. "Take that back about Sadie!" Katie yelled at Mordecai.

"I not undoing the fact that I'm glad she's gone." Mordecai said before Katie tackled him.

"Will you shut up, shorty!" Heather snapped as she threw Flapjack at Jen and Wyatt who jumped out their chairs to avoid the flying child.

"Coco? (Are you alright?)" Coco asked Eddy.

"I'm tired of this ridicules challenge," Eddy said running off.

"Wait up toots!" Lee said ditching Hoagie.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

"I wanna do that again!" Flapjack said.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should have just ducked." Wyatt said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I could have dealt with that better." Heather said looking back at her actions.<p>

* * *

><p>"Billy," Mandy whispered to Billy who was at a nearby table.<p>

"Yeah, Mandy?" Billy asked.

"Get rid of some people." Mandy whispered again.

Billy nodded then sneezed, covering Kuki, Bubbles, and Deedee in his boogers. Each of the girls ran off leaving Wally, Mac and Mandark alone at the table.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Eduardo and Buttercup, Eduardo was shaking in fear from Buttercup.<p>

"What the heck are you looking at!" Buttercup yelled at Eduardo.

Eduardo then knocked out Bridgette, Geoff, Lazlo, Patsy, Courage, Panini, Finn, PB, Nigel and Rachel.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

"That was awesome!" Chris said, "Who will suck up about spending time with their date and win the challenge? Which duo will be sent home on the Sweet Revenge? Find out after the break!"`

* * *

><p>Challenge: Billy, Mandy, Grim, LSP, Johnny, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Princess Jillian, Gil, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Double D, May, Marie, Jonesy, Nikki, Caitlin, Izzy, Alejandro, Harold, DJ, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Owen, Beth, Goo, Patton, Fanny, Ben, Gwen T, Julie, Raj, Clam, Gretchen, Nina, Dexter<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Game: Billy, Mandy, Grim, Finn, Jake, LSP, PB, Marceline, Johnny, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Princess Jillian, Gil, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Double D, Eddy, May, Marie, Lee, Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, Wyatt, Caitlin, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Harold, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Owen, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Mac, Goo, Eduardo, Coco, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Rachel, Courage, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Panini, Ben, Gwen T, Julie, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Dexter, Deedee Mandark, Flapjack, Mordecai, Adam<strong>

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin, Cree, Wilt, Jude, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Cheese, Cyborg, Sadie, Bloo, Chowder, Eustace, Ed, Abby**

**After the break: Love Hurts, Sierra is ****Stalkerlicious****, and a couple of contestants are sent packing.**


	35. Day 11 Part 2: Dodging Dates

The scene opens and to the fake restaurant and the contestants still sitting down. "Sorry, Izzy but I have to go the bathroom so much!" Owen yelled to his partner farting along the way causing Susan, Gil, Dukey and Mary to faint at the smell.

* * *

><p>"Alright it's time for soup." Chef said as he and Chris spilled soup on both Marie and Fanny on purpose. Patton and Double D then scouted their chairs back remembering the girls quick tempers.<p>

"What was that for you bastard! You ruined my date with Sockhead. I try so fucking hard to make him like me and the first date we're on, you shitty waiter spills fucking soup on me!" Marie yelled jumping on top of Chef.

"What the fuck was that for McLean!" Fanny yelled jumping onto Chris, "I'm working my ass off to win this shitty challenge and you, being an ass, spills fucking soup on me!"

"What do those words mean?" Billy whispered to his date, Jillain.

"You do not want to know." Jillian said.

"I can't believe that I'm with the hottest guy, and noting bad has happened." Caitlin said sitting with Alejandro. That is until Marie and Chef collided with them. The twosome fighting flew into tables holding Starfire and Robin, Dexter and Sissy, DJ and Beth, Ben and Julie.

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at!" Gretchen snapped at Clam.<p>

"You." Clam said.

"I'm so only staying here to win this challenge." Gretchen said taking a sip of her soup. Due to the tampering from Chris and Chef, she ran out of the building towards the lake for water.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I can't believe how easy these campers are to trick." Chris said laughing.

* * *

><p>"And I was all like what the lump, you jerk!" LSP said to Johnny telling a long and boring story.<p>

"Well, I kinda have to go somewhere else." Johnny said quickly running off after seeing most of the eliminated contestants playing a game of tag.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"What did you expect? I'm an eleven year old boy." Johnny explained.

* * *

><p>"If the challenge wasn't go home with your partner, he would so be eliminated." LSP said annoyed.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, only six groups remained, Mandy and Grim, Nikki and Jonsey, Cody and Sierra, Raj and Nina, Gwen and Trent and surprisingly Raven and Beast Boy.<p>

"You know what, I'm tired of this!" Raven said leaving the Messhall.

"But then we lose." Beast Boy said before he noticed she had already left.

* * *

><p>"Alright contestants, two of you will be going home." Chris said, "Also, it doesn't matter who you vote for. You will not go home if your partner goes home." Chris explained.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Sorry, dude." Geoff said voting off Eduardo.

* * *

><p>"I have to vote off Billy even though he is so nice." Kuki said sadly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stupid Marie cause me to lose my private time with Alejandro." Caitlin mumbled voted off Marie.<p>

* * *

><p>"You ruined my Gil time!" Susan said voting for Owen.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you know that Cody's first date was well, with me?" Sierra asked, "Plus his favorite chocolate is milk chocolate, or that he thinks a perfect date is a movie, dinner, arcade, then making out?"<p>

* * *

><p>"If I don't call your name, you have no votes against you." Chris said, "Owen, Fanny, Marie, Billy, Eduardo, Heather, Courtney, Sierra, Tyler, Lindsay, Mordecai, Katie, Duncan, Coco, Eddy and Buttercup."<p>

"Who voted for me!" Courtney yelled getting glares from Duncan who was in an arm cast. Trent and Gwen also glared at the CIT.

"Only three people did," Chris said, "Can you guess who voted for Courtney, kids?"

"Stop doing that and read the votes." Courtney yelled.

"One vote for Johnny, LSP, Duncan, Eddy, Sierra, Coco, Tyler, Katie, Lindsay and Mordecai." Chris said throwing each said a CN Tropy.

"Yeah man!" Mordecai said high fiving Finn and Jake. Katie then glares at him.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I know he voted for me. And I bet he also voted off Sadie! Sadie, I will avenge our elimination! And I tried to get him sent home" Katie said angrily.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I didn't vote for the skinny twin. I voted off Heather." Nikki said, "She could have broken two of my friend' necks."<p>

* * *

><p>"Buttercup, Eduardo, Fanny, Marie and Buttercup," Chris said, "Two of you will be sent home and to never come back. But one of them is not Owen or Heather!"<p>

"Yes!" Owen said hugging Chris.

"Dude, please let go." Chris said struggling.

"Sorry man." Owen said, "I just hugging people." This caused him to get looks from people. "I like Izzy, not Chris!"

"Shut up and give me my marshmallow!" Buttercup screamed.

"Since, Marie, Fanny and Buttercup each scare me." Chris said, "Chef will continue."

"Green Powerpuff is safe." Chef said.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Buttercup yelled flying quickly after Chris.

"So is bitchy redhead." Chef said.

"Thanks." Fanny said before screaming, "How am I bitchy!"

"Chris old me to say it." Chef said before Fanny went in the same direction of Buttercup and Chris.

Eduardo then picked up Mac, Goo and Coco. Marie simply made out with Double D until Chef took the both to the Sweet Revenge.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Johnny-1

LSP-1

Duncan - 1

Eddy- 1

Sierra-1

Coco-1

Tyler- 1

Lindsay- 1

Mordecai-1

Katie- 1

Courtney-3

Heather-4

Owen- 5

Buttercup-13

Fanny-14

**Marie-15**

**Eduardo-15**

* * *

><p>Loser Confessionals<p>

"I can't believe that I missed my chance with Sockhead." Marie mummbled.

* * *

><p>"Waaaaahhhhhhh!" Eduardo cried until the camera shut off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Game: Billy, Mandy, Grim, Finn, Jake, LSP, PB, Marceline, Johnny, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Princess Jillian, Gil, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Double D, Eddy, May, Lee, Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, Wyatt, Caitlin, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Harold, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Owen, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Mac, Goo, Coco, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Rachel, Courage, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Panini, Ben, Gwen T, Julie, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Dexter, Deedee Mandark, Flapjack, Mordecai, Adam<strong>

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin, Cree, Wilt, Jude, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Cheese, Cyborg, Sadie, Bloo, Chowder, Eustace, Ed, Abby, Marie, Eduardo**

**NEED CHALLENGE IDEAS!  
><strong>


	36. Day 12: Seach, Race and 2 Losers

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, there was a challenge based on Valentine's Day. The contestants were forced to have dates, some like Robin and Starfire did well until people ruined it. Sadly for Eduardo and Marie, they lost and were voted out." Chris said laughing, "Who else will join them? And who will find what they are looking for? Find out now on Total… Drama… Cartoon Network!" Chris said.

* * *

><p>The 78 contestants were sitting down in the Mess Hall. That is until Chris came in.<p>

"Please tell me the challenge isn't involving listening to Katie say every time she was with Sadie." Mordecai said.

"That is a good idea." Chris said writing down something.

"But for the challenge, you need to look on the island for a replica of Grim's scythe." Chris said, "Each of the scythes is a key to a water boat which will get you to the film lot. You don't need to take a boat, you just need to get their before two other people. Now go!"

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I think it would be best to form an alliance with Flapjack, Panini, Courage, and Adam" Mordecai said.

* * *

><p>"Look guys, we are the only ones left from our show. We need to team up to stay in the game." Mordecai said to Flapjack, Panini, Courage and Adam.<p>

"I'm not so sure about it." Courage said.

"Okay, I guess it can't hurt anybody to try." Adam said.

"I guess I'm in too." Panini said.

"ADVENTURE ALLIANCE!" Flapjack said pulling out a whistle for Bubbie to get to him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in the woods, Lazlo along with Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Clam and Raj were discussing about joining an alliance as well. "There are six of us." Lazlo said, "Plus, it gives us more of a chance of winning the game."<p>

"I hate to admit it but monkey boy has a point." Gretchen said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Power puffs were quickly flying around the island in an attempt to find three scythes. "I found some girls!" Blossom said lifting up a tree to reveal three scythes.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I found a mini scythe when I was picking my nose." Billy said. "But Mandy took it. I'm glad I found one in my other nostril."

* * *

><p>"I forgot to mention that Josh from Celebrity Manhunt and some guy named Ron would host the show while we host Total Drama: Revenge of the Island." Chris said, "They will find out later today." Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chris told me to get a lot of things for the new season which is coming up." Chef said, "Plus, we only have three months. Chris told to me to call this Burns guy from Springfield."<p>

* * *

><p>Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Mandy, Grim, Billy each walked up to the boat. "Give me the gold key Bonehead!" Mandy said taking it from Grim.<p>

"What do that for girl?" Mandy said putting her key into a golden boat. That is until she realized that the engine was empty. In response to that she threw ropes around Billy and Grim's ropes.

"Hi Mandy." Billy said, "Why are we pulling your boat?"

"Cause mine has no engine, you idiot."

The Power puff Girls unluckily got also boat missing their gas. So they just flew carrying the boat following Billy, Mandy and Grim.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Bubbie, Mordecai, Panini, Adam, and Courage were holding onto Bubbie's blowhole. "This is fun!" Flapjack said jumping up and down.<p>

"Mathematical!" Finn said as he along with PB, LSP and Marceline were using Jake as a towline on Bubbie.

* * *

><p>Bridgette and Geoff were making out on the dock of shame. That is until Dexter's helicopter with Deedee fell over the twosome. "What just happened, babe?" Geoff asked.<p>

The twosome then began to make out again.

"Why do you get to drive?" Nikki asked Jen as they and Jonsey, Wyatt and Caitlin jumped into another boat.

* * *

><p>Dexter's helicopter landed just as Bubbie pulled onto the shore. Josh and Ron the Rent-A-Cop walked up.<p>

"Who are you?" Mordecai asked.

"Did I give you permission to speak Bird Boy?" Ron snapped.

"No but I didn't ask."

"Drop and give me fifty, Bird Boy."

"Ron, wait until everybody show up." Josh said.

* * *

><p>Confessional (now Make Up Confessional)<p>

"Great, a ridiculous nickname." Mordecai said.

* * *

><p>"The Rent-A-Cop is here? Great!" Jonsey said grumbling the last part sarcastically.<p>

"And it looks like Bridgette and Geoff are not coming into the game being the last two." Josh said as Billy, Mandy and Grim came onto the shore." Josh said as the Sweet Revenge took Bridgette and Geoff to the aftermath.

* * *

><p>Loser Confessional<p>

"At least we get to host the aftermath, right babe?" Geoff asked.

"Well I do guess you are right." Bridgette said before they began to make out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Game: Billy, Mandy, Grim, Finn, Jake, LSP, PB, Marceline, Johnny, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Princess Jillian, Gil, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Double D, Eddy, May, Lee, Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, Wyatt, Caitlin, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Harold, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Owen, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Mac, Goo, Coco, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Rachel, Courage, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Panini, Ben, Gwen T, Julie, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Dexter, Deedee Mandark, Flapjack, Mordecai, Adam<strong>

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin, Cree, Wilt, Jude, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Cheese, Cyborg, Sadie, Bloo, Chowder, Eustace, Ed, Abby, Marie, Eduardo, Bridgette, Geoff**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Bridgette and Geoff fans but they had to go. At least they are hosting the aftermath again. The Total Drama: Revenge Of the Island characters will join next season, after TD: ROTI ends.<strong>


	37. Aftermath 5: Abby, Ed, Eduardo, Marie

"I'm Geoff and this is my co-host Bridgette." Geoff said.

"So what do we know?" James asked.

"I guess we're the co-hosts or something." Jo said.

"Okay Jorrena! You're so funny!" Jessica said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Katarina!" Jo er, Katarina said.

"Since when id this happen?" Geoff asked.

"Since I left like it, party boy!" Katarina snapped.

Irwin then pulled out a 3DS and started playing it. "Yo, I love this game. Man that chick is so hot!"

"You can say that again." Mung said drooling over the screen.

"I'm sorry but you do know that Pit is a dude." Wilt said.

"No he isn't" Irwin and Mung said.

"Yeah he is dudes." Jude said, "Plus don't those things give you sizures?"

"Yeah, but only if you play the 3D mode for too long." Irwin said.

"Can we focus on our first guest, Ed!" Geoff asked, "He'll be up after That's Gonna Leave A Mark!"

* * *

><p>(Clips of Izzy jumping on Coco, Ed picking up a tree and beating Grim, Buttercup throws Tyler through a table during an arm wrestling match, and Billy sneezing all over Double D)<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, my name is Ed!" Ed said running up to everybody.<p>

"How was the island?" Bridgette asked.

"I really liked a lot of people on the island. Everybody was really noce to me." Ed said, "The only meanies were Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Cree and Mandy. Plus, a lot of people were really smart. I hope they win."

"So you want everybody but Courtney, Heather, Alejandro and Mandy to win?" Geoff asked.

"Yes." Ed said smiling.

"Well, we have to wrap this short, sorry Ed." Geoff said. "Next we have Abby also known as Numbuh 5."

"Let me at her!" Cree screamed begin held back by Jessica, James, Katarina and the rest of the Peanut Gallery.

"I'm sorry but we can't hold that much longer." Wilt said.

"Hurry up with the questions dude!" Jude screamed.

"Okay first, do you like anybody, who do you want to win and if you could kill you sister would you kill her?" Geoff quickly asked.

"Well Numbuh 5 says that I like Numbuh 2, I hope Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4 will win." Abby said.

"What about your sister?" Geoff asked.

"And why haven't I had a single line in this aftermath?" Fred Fredburger asked.

"I wouldn't kill her cause I would get grounded if I did. Plus as a jerk she is, she is still my sister." Abby said.

"Also we have Eduardo!" Bridgette said as Eduardo came out.

"Hola everybody" Eduardo said. Cree then broke free of the Peanut Gallery's grasp. Abby ducked and Cree landed on Eduardo. Eduardo ran into both of the couches and into Marie Kanker.

"What was that for!" Marie Kanker snapped. "All I wanted was to get asked a couple of questions."

"Looks like we have run out of time. See you next week on Total Drama Cartoon Network." Bridgette said.

"But first, lets see how Chris and Blaineley are doing." Geoff said.

* * *

><p>Chris is with Mr. Burns. "Why do you want with all of this nuclear waste?" Mr. Burns asked.<p>

"Don't ask." Chris said as Chef came up in a radioactive proof suit into a plane.

"Chef remember to drop all that one the camp later." Chris told to Chef.

"Okay, I going know." Mr. Burns said backing away.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I can't believe that we are already finished with New York City." Jeff the Spider said.<p>

"Yeah, I can't believe that I get to be on TV!" Jake Long said.

"Taga!" Stitch said.

* * *

><p>"And we have to go know!" James said before the camera died.<p> 


	38. Day 13: Here comes the Super Zeros

"Welcome, if you didn't see the last episode, you seriously are confused right know." Josh said, "Chris and Chef needed to work on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island so her sent me and Ron to host. The lovebirds were sent home and we all moved to the film lot. Who will get…" Josh said giving the recap until Izzy pounced on him, "her off of me! Find out now on Total Drama Carton Network!"

"Hahaha!" Izzy said laughing.

* * *

><p>(Theme Song)<p>

"And I jumped him when he was giving the recap." Izzy said the rest of the girls. They were outside of the trailers.

"Co coco. (You're insane)" Coco said pointing to Izzy.

"Thanks" Izzy said.

"Alright contestants, report to Studio 14 for our first challenge." Josh said from over the speakers.

* * *

><p>"Today's challenge is one of my favorites from Season 2. The superhero challenge!" Josh said to the contestants.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"This challenge is going to be a blast for me and my sister. Hello, we are superheroes?" Bubbles said.

* * *

><p>"Sweet!" Beast Boy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Again? Who comes up with these challenges?" Duncan asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look, I having my alliance go against the original Total Drama contestants due to their knowledge of the game." Mandy explained.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be Yogurt Guy!" Billy said pulling out Grim's scythe.<p>

* * *

><p>"This challenge is stupid." Mordecai said.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, all of the contestants were in costumes except for Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire. "Okay, now the superheroes save yourselves from the Peanut Gallery. Anybody who survives every single one of their attacks is immune." Josh explained.<p>

The Peanut Gallery except for Wilt and Muriel run past the group. "I'm sorry but do we really have to do this?" Wilt asked.

"I don't think that it isn't that nice." Muriel said.

"Look, Chris told me to force you guys to make you guys do it." Josh told them. "And hurry before you guys lose your head start."

"Fine. But that is not okay!" Wilt said before he and Muriel left.

* * *

><p>Later, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Deedee, Double D, and Eddy were in a group. "This is going to be so easy!" Blossom said thinking the challenge is nothing.<p>

"We do this type of thing ever day." Bubbles said joyfully.

"Well, I guess you twerps are going have something different." Eva said with a large smirk on her face.

"Please, we handle hillbilly monsters, evil genuises, spoiled brats and whatever Him is. I think we can handle some teenage with anger mangerment issues." Buttercup said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Eva screamed.

"Oh shi..." Eddy said before getting knocked out by Eva.

* * *

><p>"Congrats, you guys are the first group to lose the challenge." Josh said.<p>

"Lousy maggots, you never underestimate the enemy!" Ron yelled at the group.

* * *

><p>Mordecai, Panini, Adam, and Courage along with Mac, Goo, and Coco were in the city scene keeping an eye out for the losers. "They can be anywhere." Jude said to the group. "We need to stick together."<p>

Then Chowder came up to the group. "Chowder!" Panini said jumping over to her so-called boyfriend.

"Hi guys! Hey Panini." Chowder said, "Mr. I'm-a-lot-like-Chris told me to bring you guys with me."

"What happens if we refuse?" Mordecai asked.

"Then I'll have to use force." Chowder said before throwing the seven others into his mouth.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"That was weak." Mordecai said.

* * *

><p>"Chowder" Panini said sighing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Co co co coco co coco co co (He could be grosser and weirder than Izzy)" Coco said.<p>

* * *

><p>"That was gross. But I guess I'm used to almost being eaten." Adam said.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Nikki, Jen, Caitlin, Jonsey, and Wyatt were sticking together. "Hey dudes." Jude said, "That Josh dude told me to get you guys to come with me. Plus, then I get a Wii. Anyway, I heard two alliances are going after the guys from Total Drama." Jude said.<p>

"Wait, who are in charge of the alliances?" Nikki asked.

"Mandy and Mordecai." Jude said.

"Fine, we can watch those two and see what they are up to." Nikki said.

* * *

><p>"I wanna throw Grim!" Billy yelled at Mandy.<p>

"Fine!" Mandy said.

Billy then threw Grim's skull and after a bunch of bounces it hit Finn, Jake, Marceline, LSP, PB, Mandy, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven.

"Billy, can you help me carry these guys?" Irwin asked walking up to Billy after noticing the unconscious contestants.

"Okay, but I want to get some pizza!" Billy said.

* * *

><p>"So like Mandy and Mordecai have these alliances and they're after the group of original contestants" Ed said to Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen.<p>

"We should team up and make sure they don't go after us!" Patsy said.

"That sounds like a great idea Patsy!" Lazlo said.

"Great!" Clam said.

"I haven't got any better ideas." Gretchen mumbled.

* * *

><p>Later, Beth, Lindsay, LaShawna, Izzy, Gwen, Katie, Sierra, Courtney, Heather, Owen, Duncan, Cody, Alejandro, DJ, Harold, Tyler, Trent, and Noah were in a large group.<p>

"Why did you want us here?" Heather asked Noah.

"Well, I feel that people will be going to get rid of us due to the fact that we have been in the first three seasons." Noah explained.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"Sadie told us." Katie said.

"Yeah, I guess." One by one of the contestants said.

* * *

><p>In a super short video montage, Cree attacks KND and successed, Cyborg catches Johnny and friends, Eustace tricked DJ, Katie, Owen, and Tyler while Justin had Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Courtney, and Sierra tricked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Congrats to May, Lee, Raj, Clam, Lazlo, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, LaShawna, Izzy, Harold, Alejandro, Trent, Noah, Duncan, both Gwens, Julie, Ben, and Cody!" Josh said, "The rest of you are up to be sent home. And again two people will be."<p>

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"You're the head of an alliance and you need to be stopped." Nikki said.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to vote anybody off. They are all such nice people." Mac said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look, first goes the Fatso." Mordecai said.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, we don't know who are after us, so we choose to go after Robin." Noah said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Goodbye fatass." Mandy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mandy told me to make sure everybody voted off Owen. Or was it the other way around." Billy said, "Mayne I should just vote myself off."<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome, just like Season two, you'll be receiving a Golden Josh." Josh said to the group. "If you don't get one, your out. The first twenty go to those immune." The twenty Golden Joshes were throw by Ron into the hands of Ben, Julie, Gwen T, Lee, May, Lazlo, Patsy, Nina, Raj, Clam, Gretchen, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Noah, Izzy, Harold, Alejandro and LaShawna.<p>

"Everybody except for the following have no votes. Mandy, Billy, Owen, Robin, Blossom, and Heather." Josh said. "And just for a little bit of fun, lets see how who everybody voted for. Nikki, Jonsey, Jen, Caitlin, and Wyatt voted for Mandy. Billy had voted for himself. Mac, Goo, Coco, Eddy, Double D, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Lazlo, Patsy, Raj, Clam, Nina, Gretchen, Finn, Jake, Marceline, PB, Dexter, Deedee, Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy voted for Heather. Mandark, Mandy, Grim, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Fanny, Rachel, Patton, Mordecai, Adam, Courage, Panini, Johnny, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Gil, Jillian, and Sissy voted for Owen. May and Lee voted for Blossom. Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Harold, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Owen, Katie and Beth voted for Robin."

"Wait, who was voted off?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I lost track after you read the voted for Mandy." Billy said.

"Me twenty" Wally said.

"Look, Robin barely stays while Heather and Owen are leaving." Josh said.

"What, why?" Heather asked.

"Izzy, I love you!" Owen shouted being pushed into the Sweet Revenge now on the land.

"Love you too Big O!" Izzy said before kissing him.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Awww" Kuki said.

* * *

><p>"Awww" Bubbles said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who the hell lumpin cares?" LSP asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Awww" Katie said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Awww" Deedee said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Coo (Awww)" Coco said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Awww" Caitlin said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Awww," Mary said, "What? I think its kinda sweet."<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't expect me to go awww" Eddy mummbled.<p>

* * *

><p>"I feel so happy for Izzy" Gwen T said. "She told me earlier that she wanted to hook up with him again."<p>

* * *

><p>"Awww" Courage said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Awww" Panini said.<p>

* * *

><p>"ADVENTURE!" Flapjack said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuck. Doesn't he know girls have cootie?" Billy asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't care about what happened to either of them." Mordecai said.<p>

Mandy then walked in and grabbed Mordecai, "Listen BirdBrain, I want our alliances to join forces!" She screamed.

"Okay okay!" Mordecai said.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

**Billy- Billy**

**Blossom- May, Lee**

**Mandy- Nikki, Jonsey, Jen, Caitlin, Wyatt**

**Robin- Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Harold, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Owen, Katie, Beth**

**Heather- Mac, Goo, Coco, Eddy, Double D, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Lazlo, Patsy, Raj, Clam, Nina, Gretchen, Finn, Jake, Marceline, PB, Dexter, Deedee, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy**

**Owen- Mandark, bMandy, Grim, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Fanny, Rachel, Patton, Mordecai, Adam, Courage, Panini, Johnny, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Gil, Jillian, Sissy**

* * *

><p><strong>Game: Billy, Mandy, Grim, Finn, Jake, LSP, PB, Marceline, Johnny, Susan, Mary, Dukey, Sissy, Princess Jillian, Gil, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Double D, Eddy, May, Lee, Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, Wyatt, Caitlin, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro, Harold, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, LaShawna, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Owen, Katie, Beth, Mac, Goo, Coco, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Rachel, Courage, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Panini, Ben, Gwen T, Julie, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Dexter, Deedee Mandark, Flapjack, Mordecai, Adam<strong>

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Deal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin, Cree, Wilt, Jude, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Cheese, Cyborg, Sadie, Bloo, Chowder, Eustace, Ed, Abby, Marie, Eduardo, Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, Heather**


	39. Day 14: Ten New Loser?  Author's Note

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, the contestants had to act as super heroes and survive the Peanut Gallery's poor poor attempts to catch them. A bunch of them made it though. It was Robin and Cody who strangely got the boot. Sierra and Starfire scared me to so much I showed them the confessionals. They discovered that Alejandro changed the votes, or so it seemed. To who will find the treasure? And who's booty will be sent home?"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song)<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Chris right now is almost done with preparing for Total Drama Revenge Of The Island. You want all of the originals gone?" Josh asked shocked.<p>

"Fine, I'll get rid of as many as I can." Josh said before coming up with a new challenge.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so today's challenge is you have to make it through the Indiana Jones set. They cancelled it here due to the fact the traps were real and actually injured both the cast and crew. You're going to have to find the ten jewels of the temple. The ten that bring the jewels to me, will win invincibility. However, instead of our usual two people being sent home will have ten losers! Also, be careful, we lost a few interns just getting the cameras in there." Josh said to the group of contestants<p>

* * *

><p>"Chicken, how long till we get out of here?" Cow asked.<p>

"How should I know? I didn't build this stupid fake temple?" Chicken snapped at his sister. "Why did that other intern have to step on the booby trap when he had the map!"

"Maybe they'll send somebody to get us?" Cow said thinking positive. Then suddenly, an anvil landed on Chicken's head.

* * *

><p>The group ran into the temple only to notice 7 different paths. "Great, why didn't he mention that there were different paths?" Noah asked.<p>

"ADVENTURE!" Flapjack said as he and Billy ran down the first path.

"Wait, you idiots!" Mandy said as she, Grim, May, Lee, Mandark, Mordecai, Courage, Panini and Adam followed them.

"I say we go through this path." Raven said using her powers and pointed at the second path.

"Good to know." Nikki said as she along with Jonsey, Wyatt, Jen, Caitlin, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire walked down the second path.

"Somebody help my brother!" Cow screamed from a distance.

"Someone needs our help, Kids Next Door, more out!" Rachel said as she, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Patton, and Fanny ran out down the third path to help Cow and Chicken.

"Co, coco co co coco co" Coco said pointing to the fourth path.

"Good idea, Coco!" Mac said as he, Coco, Goo, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen walked down the fourth path.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" DJ screamed as he ran down he fifth path. Noah, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Lindsay, LaShawna, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra and Alejandro quickly followed him.

"I guess we'll take the sixth path!" Jake said as he Finn, Marceline, PB, LSP, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Gil, Jillian and Sissy.

"I guess we're taking the last path." Blossom said before chuckling nervously.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Look, honestly I'm…" Rachel said.

* * *

><p>"…that since ten people could go home…" Nikki said.<p>

* * *

><p>"…our entire alliance could be wiped out…" Blossom said.<p>

* * *

><p>"…I honestly tried to hurry to get that jewel cause…" Starfire said.<p>

* * *

><p>"…then one less alliance member gets kicked out and…" Dexter said.<p>

* * *

><p>"… we still have a better chance a winning the game." Noah said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I just hope that our group gets there first, if not, …" Finn said.<p>

* * *

><p>"… then since we're the largest alliance, I'm afraid that…" Beth said.<p>

* * *

><p>"…people will target us cause we have an advantage." Ben said.<p>

* * *

><p>With the Total Drama group, things were getting tense, "I'm sorry I ran off like that guys, its just that the last time I was in a temple like thing, I got the animal curse." DJ said apologizing.<p>

"Its okay DK, we all have fears and we need to face them. Plus we all have bad experiences." Lindsay said.

"Since when did she become smart?" Alejandro asked.

"Leave, my girlfriend alone Al!" Tyler snapped not letting his girlfriend be insulted.

"Well, she is a complete idiot." Alejandro said before Tyler pounced on him and started punching him.

"Cool! Izzy wants in on this fight!" Izzy said jumping onto both Tyler and Alejandro. She then kicked Alejandro while punching Tyler at the same time.

"Let me at the home wrecker of switching the votes for my Codykins!" Sierra said jumping into the fight.

"This is so funny." Duncan said laughing. That is until Harold pushed him into it.

"That was for everything for the last four seasons!" Harold said before laughing. That is until Duncan pulled Harold into the fight.

"I'll help you sugar!" LaShawna said jumping into the fight.

"Should we do something?" Katie asked Beth.

"Nah, I'd like to see the eel get want was coming to him." Noah said before laughing.

"Come on Court," Izzy said pulling Courtney into the fight, "It so much fun! Plus, you get to beat up Duncan and Harold, your two least favorite people!"

"Actually," Courtney said pushing Gwen into the fight, "now my three least favorite people are here." Courtney then began to kick Gwen.

"Shouldn't we break it up or something?" Trent asked as he pulled Gwen out. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Gwen said.

Lindsay with the help of Beth and Katie were able to pull out Tyler. "That was really sweet what you did," Lindsay said before she and Tyler began to make out.

DJ then noticed the fight was almost moving toward him and ran farther into the temple with the fight actually rolling towards him. Trent, Gwen, Katie, Beth and Noah followed trying to catch up to the fight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blossom was talking to Ben, Gwen T and Julie. "Wait, you guys aren't in an alliance?"<p>

"Well, then we believe that I have an idea. We being the smallest alliance needs new members. Would you maybe consider joining ours? We get three new allies and you get seven." Dexter explained.

"You know, that is a bad idea." Gwen T said, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the KND caught up to a crying Cow. "Can you help my brother Chicken?" Cow asked.<p>

"He's only unconscious, give at least an hour and he'll be okay." Kuki said due to her beginning the nurse of Sector V knew what happened.

"So, do you know where the jewels are?" Wally asked.

"Sure' I'll show you." Cow said.

* * *

><p>Later, each of the six of the groups got to the rooms through six of the enterances. "Looks like we got here first!" Mandy, Rachel, Blossom, Marceline, Patsy and Nikki said at once, "What are you doing here? Stop that!"<p>

Then through the last enterance DJ ran in screaming. Then followed by Izzy, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Courtney, Harold and LaShawna figthing. Then followed by Trent, Gwen, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Katie, and Beth ran after them. The fighting group then ran into the ten jewels which broke. The other contestants glared at Izzy, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Courtney, Harold and LaShawna until the temple started to break. "RUN FOR IT!"

"Okay, the temple collasped and since nobody got the jewels, nobody is safe! Well except for Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Patton, Fanny and Rachel for rescueing Cow and Chicken." Josh said. "The rest of you, might want to figure out who to vote for."

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I guess…" Bubbles said.

* * *

><p>"…that since I don't…" Lazlo said.<p>

* * *

><p>"…have invincibility…" Finn said.<p>

* * *

><p>"…I'm voting off…" Double D said.<p>

* * *

><p>"…those idiots…" Mandy said.<p>

* * *

><p>"…that keep me…" Nikki said.<p>

* * *

><p>"…away from it" Marceline said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look, 10 of you are going home, you'll be joining Cow and Chicken who will be helping out at the aftermath." Josh said.<p>

"Yes, well first maggots to get to stay are Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Patton, Fannym Rachel." Ron said throwing CN Trophies to the KND Operatives

* * *

><p>"Okay, so only 15 of you are left." Josh said looking at Tyler, Alejandro, Izzy, Sierra, Harold, Duncan, LaShawna, Courtney, Gwen, Marceline, Ben, Flapjack, Mordecai, Gretchen, and Nikki. "Tyler, Alejandro, Izzy, Sierra, Harold, Duncan, LaShawna, Courtney, and Gwen, you were all at one pint part of that large fight. Ben, you seem to be a super large threat. Mordecai, you were a bit of a jerk earlier. Flapjack, you basically just say adventure at random times. Nikki, Gretchen and Marceline, I guess a couple of people just think you're scary."<p>

"With one vote apiece, Tyler, Nikki, Gretchen and Marceline are safe." Josh said as the four went to get their rewards. "Also, safe is Gwen with two votes."

"Wait, who voted for me?" Alejandro, Izzy, Sierra, Harold, Duncan, LaShawna, Courtney, Ben, Flapjack, and Mordecai yelled.

"Since, you wanted to know so badly, I'll tell you." Josh said, "Look, Ben, Mordecai, and Flapjack had three votes. The rest of you, I lost track."

Stickybeard watched as the group of twelve got onto the Sweet Revenge. "Wow, big group." He said.

* * *

><p>Loser Confessionals<p>

"Why do I have to confession my thoughts and stuff? I ain't no loser! Plus, how did I get here?" Chicken grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! I'm going to be on TV!" Cow said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hahahhahahahhahhaha! The candy pirate gave me this super cool eye patch!" Izzy said pointing to an eye patch, "And I'm going to see Owen!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, I did lose a chance for a million dollars but I do get to see Cody again." Sierra said before sighing, "Cody"<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, I think the person who voted me is just a big fat meanie." Flapjack said, "At least I will get to see Knuckles and Bubbie."<p>

* * *

><p>"Who voted me off? You know what, I don't care. Sadly, I have to go back to work." Mordecai said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't blame everybody for voting us off." LaShawna said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gosh! I can't believe I just blew my chance just for revenge. Who am I, Courtney?" Harold asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess that I was voted off because I was a huge threat. I mean, I can turn into aliens superheroes." Ben said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I got voted off thanks to the little dork." Duncan said, "But I'm not going to become a revenge obsessed *censored*"<p>

* * *

><p>"When I find out who voted for me, they are so going to be wishing that they didn't!" Courtney yelled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note- I need to get rid of the original contestants for one reason, I'm not sure if they will appear in the next season. So that's why and second, to the people who are complaining about Scooby Doo and friends were gone, it was just that because they have so many versions of them. There are 11 different shows of them. But when they return, I'll will using What's New Scooby Doo and Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated. Now review or Scooby will not come back!<strong>


	40. Aftermath 6: Rejected Auditions

**WARNING! WARNING! SPOILER FOR TDROTI! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ALL THE EPISODES!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to another episode of Total Drama Cartoon Network Aftermath!" Geoff said, "I'm your host, Geoff."<p>

"And I'm Bridgette!" Bridgette asked.

"And we're now the co-hosts." James said pointing to him and his sisters.

"And that's the walnut museum!" Jessica said pointing to the Peanut Gallery that included everybody voted off except for Ezekiel.

"And we a whole bunch of losers. We have…" Katrina said.

"Staci, B and Dawn from the Revenge Of The Island along with Owen, Heather, Flapjack, Ben, Mordecai, Duncan, Courtney, Izzy, Alejandro, Sierra, LaShawna and Harold!" Jessica said.

"Hold crap, she got 15 names right in a row." Katrina said, "It's the end of the world!"

"You know, my great great great great great great great…" Staci said.

"WE DON'T CARE!" Everybody screamed.

"Wow, so we have found out what has happened to Robin and Cody!" Geoff said. "They were kidnapped by Mandy and she used Grim's scythe to brainwash everybody into thinking that they were voted off."

"WHAT!" An enraged Sierra asked before running out of the door. Then Cow, Chicken, Kevin Levin and Rigby then had to grab her and restrained her.

"Good thins the KND found Cow and Chicken. We are going to need all the help we can get to hold down Sierra." Geoff pointed out.

"Well, I can't believe that Scott was able to get rid of both me and B." Daen said. B nodded in agreement.

"And how did Dakota get out of here again?" Geoff asked.

"She snuck around me and stole a hang glider." Rigby said.

"Did you know that my great great great great great great grandfather created the interviews. Before that nothing was really able to be on tv" Staci said.

"Will you shut up? " Courtney asked annoyed.

"But I want to her about her really great grandpa! He made so many great things" Ed said.

"Don't encourage her!" Heather snapped at the Ed.

"I'M NAKED!" Cheese said jumping onto Cree's head. "AND I'M A LADY!"

"Will you get out of here?" Bloo asked.

"NACHOES!" Fred Fredburger said not doing anything

"Forget this!" Eva said storming off.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Katrina said before picking up the Peanut Gallery.

"Plus, I only voted her off because she'll have a horrible accident on the island. " Dawn explained, "And B voted for Scott. Scott must have voted off B along with Sam. I also hope that the others can accept Mike with his MPD. "

"Okay, we have some audition tapes from a few people who didn't make the cut." Geoff said playing the first clip.

* * *

><p>"Hey I'm Gumball Waterson. I want to be in the next season of Total Drama. But I don't want to tell you about why I should be in it, I think I'll let the people that matter most of me do that." Gumball said before showing a clip (it's from his promo, Who is Gumball Waterson)<p>

"There you have it." Gumball said before leaning back into his chair and falling over knocking the camera.

* * *

><p>"Okay, next we have some kid called the Brainfreezer." Bridgette read.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, watch, I can hit that girl from way over here!" Brainfreezer said pointing to Sissy. He shot his freeze beam, which would have hit Sissy unless she ducked to pick up and quarter. The beam hit a neaby window and hit the Brainfreezer knocking him back into the camera, breaking it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey there cute babies. My name is Johnny Bravo." Johnny Bravo said before flexing. "I should be accepted for this dating thing cause well I'm awesome! Plus, I wanna meet some sexy chicks!"<p>

"Hey Johnny!" Said Suzy as she walked up to him.

"Beat it kid, I'm trying to go on this dating thingy application." Johnny said before turning to the camera, "Check this out!"

Johnny started to pose for the camera until he tripped and smashed into the camera.

* * *

><p>"Greetings, I Mojo Jojo wish to be in your next season due to the fact that I have a high intellect even more higher than most humans, which makes me, Mojo Jojo, really smart and make me and evil genius!" Mojo Jojo said.<p>

"Will you shut up!" Buttercup said flying in and punching Mojo.

* * *

><p>"What am I doing here, again?" Lindsay asked as she walked out onto the stage.<p>

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know!" Lindsay said, "Josh told me something about Total Drama Revenge Of The Island and I was sent here by Sweetmustache. Maybe I should get some new boots."

"Kay, it looks like we have run out of time and we have gotta go." Geoff said.

"BUT I WASN'T INTERVIEW! AGAIN! FOR THE THIRD TIME!" Courtney shouted.

"I was never interviewed either, so shut it Princess." Duncan mumbled.

"Well, neither has me, Noah, Beth, Katie, Cody, Tyler, Alejandro, Ben, Flapjack and Mordecai, so shut up!" Sierra yelled. "Now, I will rescue you Cody!"

She then ran off. Suddenly, a stage light swung into the camera breaking it.

Sorry for the lack of updates, I was on vacation on and I didn't have access to a computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note's: Sorry for the delay. I didn't have access to a computer for a while. I just wanted to get this in before the next Total Drama : Revenge Of The Island Episode.<strong>


	41. Day 15: Sad Day For The Test Sisters

"Last couple of episodes on Total Drama Cartoon Network, 10 different idiots went home. Of course, we have been searching for Robin and Cody for a while that we had to stall the challenges for a while. And yes I am back, and I have no idea where Blaineley is! With me and Chef returned what will happen next? Also, those kids from the other season are here as well. Who will be creamed on this challenge? Where the heck is Blaineley? And why has the author not been doing anything all summer long? A super long vacation. Find out now on Total Drama Cartoon Network!" Chris McLain said.

* * *

><p>(Insert Theme Song Here)<p>

* * *

><p>All of the contestants were sleeping except for a few who were discussing strategies. One of the groups was the Teen Titans. "So, let me get this straight, Mandy kidnapped you and the other kid and used Grim's scythe to brainwash all of us?"<p>

"Yeah. I wonder why she would do that." Robin said.

"Maybe it was because she felt that both Starfire and Sierra would be blood thirsty to whomever so called caused it." Beast Boy said.

"Well, it did work; she was able to get rid of Sierra and Alejandro, the person she blamed." Starfire said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, another part of the film lot, Mandy along with Grim, Billy, Mandark, May and Lee were discussing a plan on their next target. "Look, we go after Johnny's genius sisters. I want you Mandark to sabotage their chance of winning."<p>

"Why is he going to stab them?" Billy asked.

"Billy, you idiot!" Mandy said before hitting Billy.

"Wake up everybody! Me and Chef are back!" Chris said over the PA. "The next challenge is a race across the film lot in cars made up for 10 people. Get your butts over here. And get into your groups of your choices. Last 5 group to cross over the finish line or to crash first has to be sent home."

* * *

><p>Mandy was busy taking order to Grim, Panini, Courage and Adam to build the car. Now, May and Lee were keeping Billy from touching the kart. "Look, you idiots, start working on the kart while Mandork sabotage to Johnny and his sisters."<p>

The group of Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Jillian, Gil, and Sissy were already finished with their group's car. Susan and Mary were watching Gil while he was swimming. Johnny, Sissy and Jillian were playing video games while Dukey watched. Unfortunately, none of them noticed Mandark sneaking underneath their machine and removed multiple pieces of the kart.

* * *

><p>A video montage showing everybody fixing and making adjustments to their car with the excepts of Billy, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Jillian, Gil, and Sissy working on their teams cars.<p>

* * *

><p>Later at the race, the cars were ready for the race. All of the contestants were in their groups cars. "Alright, first I want all of you to be ready for a super challenging race. But honestly, I don't care if you're ready or not. On your mark, get set, move your butts!"<p>

The cars then pulled out with all of the cars. The first car which held Johnny and his friends quickly sped ahead of the other cars. It then started to spurt out oil. "What the heck is going on?" Johnny asked his sisters.

"Looks like somebody totally messed with it." Jillian said.

"Basically, yes." Mary said.

"Can we turn the car?" Sissy asked before the car ejected the 7 contestants and crashed into a nearby wall.

The two cars which were next to the Test's and friend's cars were approaching the oil slick. So Mandark pushed a button on his steering wheel. The first car turned into a hovercar and floated over the oil slick while the second car, which held the original contestants slide out of control into a car holding the KND. Unfortunately, the KND's car ran into the cars of the Beanscout's and the Teen Titan's cars.

"Okay, now you must vote for Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Sissy, Gil, Jillian, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, Noah, Cody, Katie, Beth, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Rachel, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy." Chris said.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"I don't know what went wrong." Susan said.

* * *

><p>"Look, here are the votes. DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, Noah, Cody, Katie, Beth, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen voted for Susan. Jillian, Sissy, Gil, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Rachel, Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy voted for Mary. Then the rest of the votes were for somebody who was already safe." Chris said. "Not really, I just don't care and I just want this chapter to be over with."<p>

"But maybe somebody else had more votes then us." Susan said.

"Nope, now go!" Chris yelled.

"Fine." Mary mumbled.

* * *

><p>Loser Confessionals<p>

"Didn't see that coming" Mary said.

* * *

><p>"Great now I have to spend time with Eugene and not Gil!" Susan said angrily.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Game: Billy, Mandy, Grim, May, Lee, Mandark, Adam, Panini, Courage, Finn, Jake, LSP, PB, Marceline, Johnny, Dukey, Sissy, Princess Jillian, Gil, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, Wyatt, Caitlin, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, Noah, Cody, Katie, Beth, Mac, Goo, Coco, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Rachel, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Gwen T, Julie, Dexter, Deedee, Double D, Eddy<strong>

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin, Cree, Wilt, Jude, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Cheese, Cyborg, Sadie, Bloo, Chowder, Eustace, Ed, Abby, Marie, Eduardo, Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, Heather, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro, Harold, LaShawna, Sierra, Ben, Flapjack, Mordecai, Susan, Mary**


	42. Day 16: Midnight Mansion Madness

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network, the contestants needed to ride for their lives. The contestants needed to build their own cars and they had to race. Mandy, made Mandark sabotage Susan and Mary. The twin sisters were then sent on their way packing. Who is going to scream? Who's going to wet their pants? And who will be freighted so much when they find out they are leaving? Find out right now on Total Drama Cartoon Network!"

* * *

><p>(Insert Theme Song Here. Make it and you'll get to choose the next loser!)<p>

* * *

><p>The contestants stood infront of a large mansion. "What? The challenge is too stay there the whole night. But be warned, the mansion is haunted by a homicidal ghost! His victims are also walking through the mansion looking for a body to take over." Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"AAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" Courage screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p>"Please, I could take on any flesh rooting, blood sucking, spell casting, world traveling, shape shifting, beasts of the night." Buttercup said.<p>

* * *

><p>"At least there are no clowns there. Or spiders. Or mailmen!" Billy said shivering into a ball.<p>

* * *

><p>"Seriously, haunted houses? This is the best you got?" Nikki asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake me up when the challenge is scary." Raven said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not as scary as what Hurricane Sandy did." Eddy said.<p>

* * *

><p>The contestants walked into the mansion suddenly the lights when out and the door shut. Two screams could be heard. "DJ! COURAGE! SHUT UP!" Mandy snapped.<p>

"This is so stupid!" Dexter mumbled. Suddenly, the lights turned on and everybody looked around.

"Look, I don't want to be near any of you losers." Mandy said as she along with Billy, Grim, May, Lee, Mandark, Adam, Panini and Courage walked down one hallway.

"This is going to be sweet!" Marceline said as she, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess walked into another hallway.

Suddenly, the doors behind them closed "Momma! Hold me!" DJ said as he ran out into another hallway.

"Wait up DJ!" Trent said as he, Gwen, Lindsay, Tyler, Katie, Noah, Cody and Beth ran after him.

Suddenly, the floor underneath the contestants still there collapsed. Starfire quickly grabbed Robin as she, Raven and Beast Boy flew to the nearest hallway.

Blossom, Bubble, and Buttercup quickly flew to grab Double D, Eddy, Dexter and Deedee while Gwen used her powers to keep her and Julie up and they floated over to the rest of their groups.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Dungeon basement, the large group looked at the exits. There were 5 different doors. "I smell bacon!" Dukey said running down the first hallway.<p>

"Wait up!" Johnny said followed by Jillian, Sissy and Gil.

"Coco. Coco!" Coco said pointing down the middle hallway.

"Good idea Coco. Let's go, Mac!" Goo said picking up Mac. She and Coco then ran down the middle hallway.

Suddenly, Lightning and Anne Maria walked up as they were dressed up as ghosts. Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, Wyatt and Caitlin ran down the second hallway. Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen ran down the fourth hallway while Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Patton, Fanny and Rachel ran down the last hallway.

"Can I take this costume, off?" Lightning asked, "It Sha- itches."

"Chris said something about staying in the costume the whole time or something like that." Anne Maria said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Mandy and her group, Billy was holding onto Grim's leg as if it was a weapon.<p>

"Billy, give me back my leg!" Grim said annoyed.

"No, what will happen if a clown shows up!?" Billy asked.

"A clown is not going to show up!" Panini said before Chef in an all white version of a scream costume.

"Holy crud!" Billy said before he grabbed Mandy and Grim and ran down a random room. Courage, and Adam, ran down another room while Courage picked up Panini. May and Lee held each other while Mandark stood shaking in fear.

"TELL DEEDEE THAT I LOVE HER!" Mandark yelled.

"TELL ED THAT I LOVE HIM!" May screamed.

"TELL MARIE THAT SHE WAS ANNOYING!" Lee screamed.

Chef then walked towards Chris with Mandark, Lee and May in thrown on his back struggling.

* * *

><p>"Congrats, you guys lost the challenge." Chef laughed before leaving.<p>

"Horror challenge." Chris said.

"Can you take out that part where we saw Chef?" Lee asked.

"Nope. This is live on the Total Drama website!" Chris said, "And that will be on the telvision as well."

* * *

><p>"Bacon! And steak!" Dukey said eating from the two bowls. Suddenly, Chef came from behind and grabbed Johnny, Sissy, Jillian and Gil while Dukey was stuffing his face.<p>

Dukey looked up and noticed that the others were gone. "Johnny! Where are you?!" Dukey yelled running down the hall.

* * *

><p>"So, is this place really haunted?" Starfire asked.<p>

"Probably not." Raven said, "Just use a bunch of special effects and then everybody wets their pants."

"So, should we find where everybody else is? There is safety in numbers" Beast Boy said chuckling.

"Why, are you scared?" Raven asked.

"No, just in case this place is really haunted." Beast Boy said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mac, Coco, and Goo were in one of the bedrooms. "So guys, should we go to sleep? If we don't go to sleep, we should tell each other scary stories. That will keep us awake in case the ghosts try to steal our bodies and kill us." Goo said.<p>

"Guys, look out!" Mac yelled as Coco and Goo were grabbed by Chef. Mac then tried to run but Chef easily caught him.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Billy along with Mandy and Grim were walking until they collided with Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Nina and Gretchen. "Watch where you're going you banana mouthed freak!" Mandy snapped.<p>

"Don't talk about Lazlo like that!" Patsy said getting into Mandy's face.

"Make me Mongoose breath!" Mandy said before getting punched in the face by Patsy.

"Sweet, a catfight!" Grim said, "And Mandy is getting hurt!"

"But its Mandy and a mongoose girl. Where are the cats?" Billy said.

With the fight distracting everybody, Chef easily caught Billy, Grim, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Nina and Gretchen.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the Total Drama teens were sitting in another bedroom. "So, it feels weird that out of twenty four of us, there are only nine of us." Cody said.<p>

"I blame the fact that Tyler went and attacked Alejandro." Noah said.

"What's bad about that? Taylor was defending me and himself." Lindsay said.

"Guys, look out!" Trent said as Chef came and grabbed Noah, DJ, Cody, Beth and Tyler and started to run.

"Tanner! Bertha!" Lindsay said running after Chef.

"Lindsay, stop!" Katie said running after Lindsay.

"Should we go after them?" Trent asked.

"Nah, it's just a challenge." Gwen said, "Can I ask you something?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile elsewhere, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Rachel, Fanny and Patton were sitting in another room. Chef was able to sneak up on them and grab Hoagie, Kuki and Fanny.<p>

"Kuki!"Wally said as he and Patton started to run after Chef.

"Nigel, can I tell you something?" Rachel asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile elsewhere, Finn, Jake, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess were sitting down. "This challenge is lame. I wish something fun would happen." LSP said annoyed.<p>

Chef then jumped out from behind her and grabbed her and Princess Bubblegum. "This is like, still boring." LSP said while being dragged off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Wyatt, Jen, Nikki, Jonsey, and Caitlin were talking. "It fells so bad that Jude is gone." Cailtin said.<p>

"Auuughh!" Courage screamed still caring Panini and Adam.

"Courage, can you put us down now?" Panini asked.

Chef then appeared from behind them and grabbed Wyatt, Caitlin, Jen and Nikki. "Don't worry guys, I'll save you." Jonsey said about to run over to them.

"No, go the other way Jonsey!" Nikki yelled.

"Yeah, find Gwen or the Powerpuff or the Kids Next Door or the Teen Titans or Finn and Jake." Caitlin said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile elsewhere, Trent and Gwen were making out. "I am so glad that I broke up with Duncan." Gwen said.<p>

"Wait, you broke up with Duncan?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, I broke up with him sometime between the seasons." Gwen said.

"Why?" Trent asked.

"He got arrested for sneaking into my house and taking my bra." Gwen said angrily. "And the worst part was that when my dad confronted him, he completely denied it. If he won't tell the truth to me, I can't trust him."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

Suddenly, Mandy and Patsy came tumbling into the room. Then followed by Courage, Panini, Adam, Jonsey, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Starfire, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Gwen T, Julie, Finn, Jake, Marceline, Dukey, Dexter, Deedee, Double D, and Eddy.

"Sweet catfight!" Jonsey said.

"5 bucks says Patsy losses a tooth." Eddy said.

"You're on dude." Beast Boy said.

"We need to get them to stop!" Raven said looking at the three of them.

Suddenly, Chef came in throught a secret passage in the closet. All of the contestants ran for it. Only Dukey, Mandy, Patsy, Jonsey, Eddy, and Beast Boy were caught. That was because Mandy and Patsy were fighting and Jonsey, Eddy and Beast Boy were busy watching.

Suddenly, Staci, Dakota, Dawn, Anne Maria, Zoey, Jo, Cameron, Lightning, Mike, Brick and Scott came up dressed as ghosts.

"Hey, where's mute and gamer boy?" Jo asked Brick.

"Chris needed them for something." Brick whispered.

* * *

><p>In the aftermath studios, B, Susan, Mary, Eugene and Cyborg were waorking on a machine while Sam was sitting next to him over playing his 3DS. "EAT IT WARIO!" Sam yelled.<p>

"Why isn't he helping?" Eugene asked.

"If anybody know a lot of things about video games, it's Sam, so he'll know when we make it to that dimension." Susan explained.

* * *

><p>"Wait, where's Eddy?" Double D asked. Suddenly, the sun came up.<p>

"Alright, contestants, you all have won the challenge. Well, those of you still in it are safe, so I want Mandy, Billy, Grim, May, Lee, Mandark, Johnny, Dukey, Sissy, Jillian, Gil, Noah, Cody, Beth, Tyler, Lindsay, Katie, Kuki, Hoagie, Fanny, Wally, Patton, LSP, PB, Wyatt, Jen, Caitlin, Nikki,Jonsey, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina**, ** Patsy, Eddy, and Beast Boy, to be at the elimination ceremony." Chris said over the PA.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Mandy. Need I say more? Nobody insults my Lazlo!" Patsy yelled.

* * *

><p>"Dukey. He was totally distracted during the challenge." Jillian said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I would vote off little miss Mongoose, but I want her to be extremely paranoid, so I'm taking down one of her friends." Mandy smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mindy told me to vote of Gina. Who's Gina again?" Lindsay asked, "She's the one that is a boney person right?."<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I did something so cruddy stupid!" Wally said. "I'm voting for myself."<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how stupid that boy was!" Fanny yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright now, let me ask one thing, who voted for Obama?" Chris asked confused.<p>

"Yeah! Four more years!" Lindsay said jumping out of her seat.

"Alright, those without any votes are Billy, Grim, May, Lee, Mandark, Johnny, Sissy, Jillian, Gil, DJ, Noah, Cody, Beth, Tyler, Kuki, Hoagie, Fanny, PB, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Gretchen,Wyatt, Jen, Caitlin, Nikki, Jonsey, Eddy and Beast Boy. " Chris said throwing CN Trophies to the ones he called.

"Now I'll state the reaosns why you're here. Mandy and Patsy, both off youe were too busy fighting to notice you asllies get caught, and then got caught yourselves. Dukey, you turned your back on the group allowing them to be easily caught. Nina, I seriously have no idea why you're here. LSP, you jinked your group. Wally, Patton, Lindsay and Katie, you guys ran towards Chef." Chris said.

"Lindsay, you are not going home. Neither is Dukey, Katie, Wally, or Patton." Chris said laughing.

Patsy, Nina, Mandy and LSP starred at Chris. "Alright, now the last two to receive their awards are Mandy and Patsy!" Chris said throwing the CN Trophies to the two girls.

"What the lump!? Who voted me off!?" LSP asked annoyed.

"Stickybeard, take them away!" Chris yeleld as Stickybeard grabbed onto the two girls.

* * *

><p>Loser Confessionals<p>

"What the lump? I swear I'll lumpin get revenge!" LSP yelled.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why I was voted off. Can somebody explain it to me?" Nina asked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

**Obama- 1 (Lindsay)**

**Katie- 1 (LSP)**

**Wally- 1 (Wally)**

**Patton- 1 (Fanny)**

**Lindsay- 2 (Dexter, Deedee)**

**Dukey- 3 (Jillian, Sissy, Gil)**

**Patsy- 5 (Beast Boy, Jonsey, Eddy, Julie, Gwen T)**

**Mandy- 14 (Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, Kuki, Rachel, Ropbin, Starfire, Raven, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom)**

**LSP- 15 (Katie, Cody, Beth, Noah, DJ, Gwen, Trent, Tyler, Marceline, PB, Finn, Jake, Lazlo, Clam, Raj)**

**Nina- 18 (Mandy, Grim, Billy, Courage, Panini, Adma, May, Lee, Mandark, Mac, Goo, Bloo,Nikki, Jen, Wyatt, Caitlin, Johnny, Dukey)**

* * *

><p><strong>Game: Billy, Mandy, Grim, May, Lee, Mandark, Adam, Panini, Courage, Finn, Jake, PB, Marceline, Johnny, Dukey, Sissy, Princess Jillian, Gil, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, Wyatt, Caitlin, DJ, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, Noah, Cody, Katie, Beth, Mac, Goo, Coco, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Patton, Fanny, Rachel, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Gwen T, Julie, Dexter, Deedee, Double D, Eddy<strong>

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin, Cree, Wilt, Jude, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Cheese, Cyborg, Sadie, Bloo, Chowder, Eustace, Ed, Abby, Marie, Eduardo, Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, Heather, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro, Harold, LaShawna, Sierra, Ben, Flapjack, Mordecai, Susan, Mary, LSP, Nina**


	43. Day 17: Balance Beam Battle

"Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Network. The contestants needed to stay in a haunted mansion while Chef and the contestants from Revenge Of The Island try to chase them out. Most of the contestants failed horribly. Nina and LSP were decided to be eliminated and were sent packing." Chris said giving the recap.

"Chris? Can we get the challenge started?" Gwen asked.

"Fine. Who will hold onto their victory and who will slip with their chances of winning? Find out now on Total… Drama… Cartoon Network!" Chris said.

* * *

><p>(Theme Song)<p>

* * *

><p>The remaining contestants were sitting down in the mes hall. "Is it just me or is Chef's food getting more crappy?" Noah asked as the food jumped onto DJ.<p>

Courage was cowering the corner as this happened while Mandy watched in joy.

"Is everybody enjoying their breakfast?" Chris said walking into the Mess Hall.

Everybody glared at the host of the show.

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Momma" DJ said curled up into a ball rocking back and forth.

* * *

><p>"My next target will be the Powerpuff Girls." Mandy said. "I'll first get rid of Bubbles since she will be the easiest to get rid of. And Patsy's friends will go down as well."<p>

* * *

><p>The contestants were now on the dock of shame looking at a large beam over the water. "Today's challenge is to stay on this beam. And you must walk." Chris said looking at the Powerpuff Girls. "All pushing and shoving is allowed. Also, these will determine the new teams. Three people will be captains and three others will be sent home."<p>

"Why three?" Adam asked.

"Right now there are sixty contestants with the three gone, the teams will still be even." Chris explained.

* * *

><p>Two seconds later, Lindsay tripped and brought down Beth and Katie. "Don't worry Lindsay! I'll win for you!" Tyler yelled before tripping on his shoelace causing DJ and Noah also to fall off.<p>

Lee smirked as she pushed Julie onto Blossom causing the two of them to fall off. "Hey, I saw that." Robin said.

"So what are you going to do about it Birdy?" Lee said taunting before Robin tried to land a kick. Lee grabbed his leg and threw him back at Starfire and Beast Boy, but she lost balance herself.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Fanny got mad at Billy and pushed him into Grim causing the two of them to fall. Grim's skull fell off and flew over the heads of Marceline, Wyatt, Raj, and Goo. It hit Buttercup and she quickly ran over accidentally knocking off the four mentioned and into Fanny and the both of them fell down.<p>

Adam fell and hit into Caitlin causing them to fall down. Then Clam walked over to Gretchen and was punched hitting Nikki, Jake, Deedee, Double D, Mac, Jillian and Kuki.

Wally glared at Gretchen and pushed into her causing her, May, Panini and Jen to fall off in a chain reaction.

After about half an hour Mandy smirked as she 'accidently' fell into Mandark causing him to lose balance and bring down Cody, PB, Raven, Rachel and Gwen T. At the same time, Sissy pushed Patton and Patsy off the beam.

Coco smirked as she looked at Mandy on one side and Sissy on the other. She began to shot eggs at the two of them, but most of them missed hitting Dukey, Finn, Gil, Jonesy, Lazlo and Wally.

Mandy grabbed one of the eggs and threw it at Coco, who jumped causing it to hit into Sissy.

Eddy smirked as he pushed off Hoagie and Johnny. "Didn't see that coming did you guys!?" Eddy shouted before he lost his balance.

Mandy then pushed down both Coco and Bubbles. Trent seeing that it was the Final 6 on the beam pretended to trip and brought down both Dexter and Courage,

"Gwen, Mandy and Nigel!" Chris said from a bullhorn. "You guys will pick the teams right now! The rest of you will vote somebody off."

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"It would be hard for the alliance if two of us were team captains." Trent said, "Plus, I do want to be on the same team as Gwen."

* * *

><p>"I'm confused do I vote for who I want to be safe?" Lindsay asked, "Cause then I vote for myself"<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, now everybody here had at least one vote." Chris said to Tyler, Lindsay, Sissy, Coco, Bubbles, Buttercup, Gretchen, Adam, Wally, Fanny, Eddy, Lee and Trent.<p>

"With one vote is Bubbles, Wally and Adam" Chris said throwing a CN trophy to the three of them.

"Trent, and Eddy each received two votes." Chris said before they both got their CN Trophies.

"Lindsay, Fanny, Buttercup and Tyler are safe with three votes each." Chris said. The three girl caught the CN Trophies while Tyler got hit in the head by his. "And Coco has four votes."

"Sissy, Buttercup, Gretchen, and Lee. You guys are the Final 4. One of you guys are safe and the other three will be eliminated." Chris said. "Gretchen, you are out because you got 13 votes, you are out. And Sissy, you received 12 votes making you eliminated."

Buttercup and Lee glared at each other. "The Final 2. One of you will get a CN Trophy, and the other will get nothing."

"I just know that I'm going to be safe!" Buttercup said loudly.

"You are not actually. You had 10 votes to Lee's 9." Chris said throwing the last CN trophy to Lee. "But there is a twist, whoever is picked last for the teams will be the third loser for tonight!" Chris said pulling out another CN Trophy and tossed it to Buttercup.

Mandy, Gwen and Nigel each stood infront of a crane machine. "What are we doing here?" Mandy asked annoyed.

"Well, this is how your teammates will be chosen! Each of those stuffed animal has one of the shows that has multiple contestants. There is also a misc for character alone for their show. And the last type is Captain's Choice where you pick anybody you want. Mandy, you are up first."

* * *

><p><em>Italics=Mandy<em>

**Bold=Gwen**

Plain= Nigel

* * *

><p><em>I got Dexter's Lab. Mandark, you're on my team.<em>

**I also got Dexter's Lab. Weird. So I pick Dexter.**

Mine is Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy. Grim, you're on my team.

_Adventure Time? Fine, then Jake is on my team._

**Total Drama. I pick Trent.**

I have Adventure Time. Finn, you're on my team.

_Powerpuff Girls. I'll pick Buttercup._

**Player's Choice. I'll pick Cody.**

Kids Next Door. Rachel, you can be on my team.

_Teen Titans. I guess I'll get Beast Boy._

**Kids Next Door. I guess I'll pick Wally.**

Ben 10. Gwen, you're on my team.

_Teen Titans. Starfire, you're on my team now._

**Johnny Test. I'll take Johnny.**

6teen. I guess that I'll pick Wyatt.

_Ed, Edd n Eddy. May, get over here._

**Dexter's Lab. Looks like I have no choice but Deedee.**

Misc. I'll take Courage.

_Foster's Home. Mac, get your butt over here._

**Teen Titans. I'll pick Raven.**

Foster's Home. Coco, I guess you're on my team.

_My show. Billy, get over here!_

**Teen Titans again. Robin, you're on my team I guess.**

6teen. I guess I'll pick Jen.

_Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles, I guess._

**Foster's Home. Looks like I have no choice but Goo.**

Kids Next Door. Kuki, you're on my team.

_Powerpuff Girls. Blossom, you're on my team as well._

**6teen. I guess Nikki is on my team.**

Total Drama. DJ, you're on my team

_Total Drama. Lindsay, get over here._

**Total Drama. Noah, you can be on my team**

Total Drama again. Is this rigged? I guess I'll take Beth.

_Total Drama. Guess I'll take Katie._

**Adventure Time. PB, you can be on my team.**

Adventure Time. Have no choice but Marceline.

_Total Drama. No choice but Tyler I guess._

**Kids Next Door. I'll take Patton.**

Misc. I'll take Adam then.

_Kids Next Door. Fanny, get on my team._

**Player's Choice. Can I take Double D?**

6teen. I'll take Caitlin.

_Kids Next Door. Hoagie, you are on my team._

**6teen. Jonsey is on my team.**

Kids Next Door. Wally, you are on my team.

_Ed, Edd n Eddy. Lee is on my team._

**Player's Choice. I'll take Julie**

Camp Lazlo, Lazlo is on my team.

_Johnny Test, I'll take Dukey._

**Ed, Edd n Eddy. Eddy, you're on my team.**

Camp Lazlo. Patsy, you're on my team.

_Camp Lazlo. Raj is on my team._

**Johnny Test. I'll pick Jillian.**

Misc. I'll take Panini then.

_Camp Lazlo. Clam is on my team._

* * *

><p>"Gil, it's time to go." Chris said. Gil walked down to the Dock Of Shame. "Now, Mandy's team will be called the Blond Demons! Gwen's team will be called the Goth Girls and Nigel's team will be called the Bald Children."<p>

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

"Worst…" Mandy said quiet angrily.

* * *

><p>"… team names…" Nigel said a little bit annoyed.<p>

* * *

><p>"…ever!" Gwen said not caring.<p>

* * *

><p>"Later Johnny!" Gil said to the camera.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate that Test for making it longer than me. Even the dogs last longer!" Sissy said annoyed.<p>

* * *

><p>"I want to know who voted me off and they will play!" Gretchen snapped.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anyway, now teams are back! Who'll be sent home next time? Will Tyler ever improve his skills? And who will be sent packing the next time? Find out some other time cause this is the end of this episode."<p>

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Adam- 1 (Caitlin)

Bubbles- 1 (Mandy)

Wally- 1 (Gretchen)

Trent- 2 (Courage, Dexter)

Eddy- 2 (Hoagie, Johnny)

Fanny- 3 (Billy, Grim, Buttercup)

Lindsay- 3 (Mandark, Lindsay, Lee)

Tyler- 3 (Fanny, Sissy, Goo)

Coco- 4 (Gil, Finn, Jonsey, Dukey)

Lee- 9 (Blossom, Bubbles, Julie, Gwen T, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven)

Buttercup- 10 (Marceline, Wyatt, Raj, Noah, DJ, Tyler, Nikki, Jen, Panini, May)

**Sissy- 12 (Patton, Patsy, Coco, Beth, Katie, PB, Marceline, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Adam)**

**Gretchen- 13 (Clam, Lazlo, Nikki, Jake, Deedee, Double D, Mac, Jillian, Wally, Kuki, Rahcle, Nigel, Eddy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blond Demons- Beast Boy, Billy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dukey, Fanny, Hoagie, Jake, Katie, Lee, Lindsay, Mac, Mandark, Mandy, May, Raj, Starfire, Tyler<strong>

**Goth Girls- Cody, Deedee, Dexter, Double D, Eddy, Goo, Gwen, Jillian, Johnny, Jonsey, Julie, Nikki, Noah, Panini, Patton, Princess Bubblegum, Raven, Robin, Trent**

**Bald Children- Adam, Beth, Caitlin, Clam, Coco, Courage, DJ, Finn, Grim, Gwen T, Jen, Kuki, Lazlo, Marceline, Nigel, Patsy, Rachel, Wally, Wyatt**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Muriel, Mung Daal, Eugene, Eva, K'nuckles, Justin, Cree, Wilt, Jude, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Cheese, Cyborg, Sadie, Bloo, Chowder, Eustace, Ed, Abby, Marie, Eduardo, Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, Heather, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro, Harold, LaShawna, Sierra, Ben, Flapjack, Mordecai, Susan, Mary, LSP, Nina, Gretchen, Sissy, Gil**

**I actually did the whole teams random.**


	44. Aftermath 6: All Six of Them

"Welcome to Total Drama Cartoon Network the Aftermath!" Geoff said to the camera. "I'm your host Geoff!"

"And I'm your other host Bridgette!" Bridgette said sitting down next to Geoff.

"And we're brother ladies!" Cheese yelled.

"Will you be quiet!?" Bloo asked annoyed.

"And there is the Peanut Gallery. Since it is getting so large, we'll just can you guys that." Geoff said.

"Whatever man. I'm not stopping you." Duncan said.

"Today, we have Susan, Mary, LSP, Nina, Gil, Gretchen and Sissy!" Bridgette said.

"Finally! The beautiful test girl of my dreams is here." Eugene said before sighing.

"Cody is still in! YES!" Sierra yelled next to him.

"First up, she's the princess of a lumpy land, the first character on her show to be eliminated, and hates Katie for some random reason, its LSP!" Bridgette said.

LSP grumbled as she flew out and floated above the seat. "What do you guys lumping want?"

"We just wanted to know how was your time on the show." Bridgette said.

"Well, I'll tell you it was the most dumbest…" LSP said continuing on and on about how the show was almost every word possible.

"Wow, while LSP is telling us the experience, watch another rejected auditions." Geoff said.

Sheep's (Sheep in the Big City) Audition

Sheep stood infront of the camera and looked straight into it. "Baaa baaa baaa!" He bleated waving his arms.

"Okay, I understand why that one was rejected. We have no idea what he was saying" Wilt said.

"…dirtiest, lamest, stupidest…" LSP continued.

"Must resist murdering the Katie hater." Sadie said clinging onto an axe.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Cyborg asked.

"SHUT UP!" Sadie said swinging the axe in the air.

"Thanks LSP. Our next guests are twin redhead genesis with a little brother, a talking dog and their own laboratory. Please welcome Susan and Mary Test" Bridgette said.

Susan walked out with her arms crossed and Mary was waving to the crowd.

"I LOVE YOU SUSAN TEST!" Eugene yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Sadie yelled waving her axe crazily.

"Ahhhhh!" Eduardo said running off the stage.

"Looks what you did!" Eva yelled.

"I'm going to kill you Eva!" Sadie said pouncing on Eva and they fell into the crowd.

"What is wrong with Sadie?!" Geoff yelled shocked.

"I'm guessing that Katie keeps Sadie's emotions in check and Katie is super dependent on others.."

"What makes you say that?" Geoff asked.

"Why don't we just roll a clip?" Susan asked.

"Fine."

Katie ran up to Lindsay where a blue bandana, orange skirt, red tank top and brown boots. "Man, I was in the tanning salon for a long time." Lindsay said looking at Katie thinking she was her reflection.

Katie walked up to Raven wearing a clock similar to the one she wore. "You were touching my stuff?!" Raven said with an angry and annoyed face.

"No, I made it myself so we could be BFFFLs!" Katie said jumping up and down.

Raven response was using her power to keep Katie still as she walked away.

"Sorry girls, but we used up both your time." Bridgette said, "Who's next Geoff?"

"I don't know." Geoff said. "Hey, where is Cyborg and Sadie?"

Cyborg was missing from the Peanut Gallery and Eva was laying on the ground unconscious.

Suddenly the screen turned on with Sadie wearing dark red pants, black tee shirt, and a long purple cape. "Hahahaha!" Sadie laughed as Cyborg was tied up without an arm.

"Um, where is my arm?" Cyborg asked to Sadie.

"What arm?" Sadie asked hiding the arm behind her back.

"Anyway, that's all the time we have!" Bridgette said running offstage with Geoff, Susan and Mary right behind her.

LSP continued to rate while Gil, Gretchen, Nina and Sissy came out. Gil looked around and asked, "Um, is it time for my interview?"

Izzy popped down with a creepy smile on her face. "Okay, let's play Truth or Explosive! Nina and Gretchen, what are your opinions on Raj and Clam?"

"I guess Raj is pretty nice." Nina stated.

"Clam is a little stalker." Gretchen said with her arms crossed.

"Sissy, am I awesome?" Izzy asked. "And Gil, what's ten subtracts three squared?"

"Not at all!" Sissy said annoyed.

"Um, twenty-seven!" Gil shouted out.

"WRONG ANSWERS!" Izzy said as she pulled out a bazooka.

Sissy and Gil ran out of the stage with Izzy behind them.

"That's it!" Nina said. "For this episode we guess"

"Watch the next episode of Total Drama Cartoon Network. And maybe some of the other stories on the author's profile. Not sure that you would want to though." Gretchen mumbled.

"…and the dullest experience of my life!" LSP said finishing before the camera turned off.


End file.
